New Life, New Friends
by JuniorHarkness12
Summary: Abigail Harkness has a hard life but since she's met her 'older brother' Captain Jack Harkness, it's improved a lot... but what will happen when she meets two new people, Rose and the Doctor. How will her and Jack cope with their new lives and new friends? She will have to learn to cope with her past and move on, but can she?
1. The Empty Child - pt 1

**_Hi guys, this is my first story. It follows the first series of DW from the empty child onward, I hope you like it! Remember to review! :)_**

THE EMPTY CHILD

"Hey, look!" I shouted behind me as I pointed at some sort of time capsule like device. Looking down at my monitor which had been scanning the blue box, it was giving off huge amounts of time energy, so big it was causing the scanner to overload slightly. I frowned as I began to flick switches, trying with all my might to make sure my main monitor didn't blow up in my face. I moved a few levers and turned a few dials before I sighed in relief as the levels dropped to a safe monitoring level. I twirled in my chair hands in the air, celebrating my tiny win over the astronomical energy, the amount power it had and how it hadn't managed to destroy my computer. Though my celebration was cut short when I noticed the one person that needed to see the ship and energy wasn't actually here. The frown reappeared on my face as I moved out of my seat to begin my climb towards the back of the ship.

"Jack?!" I shouted as I slowly wandered towards the bed at the rear of the ship. My hand fell down to my holster gripping my trusted blaster tightly, but refraining from removing it from the holder... just in case. I used my free hand to push my light brown fringe from my eyes, where it insisted on lying. The rest of my hair was tied up in its typical ponytail, leaving my face clear and making my aim as good as it could possibly be. I glanced around again, my bright blue eyes taking everything in, determined not to miss anything that could be a threat... Even if we were in space, nowhere near any other alien craft. I took another step forward, ducking under some low hanging multicoloured wires.

"Jack, get your ass out here!" I yelled as I tugged at my hood trying to release it after it had got caught on a hanging piece of metal. It quickly let go of my hood as I glared at the offending piece of scrap. My leather jacket with the grey fabric hood was my favourite piece of clothing and the only jacket I had, completing my simple yet badass jeans, t-shirt, boots, and holster look.

Shaking my head I turned back to the job at hand. Waking up the idiot I lived with.

"Oh god. How many times do I have to shout?" I muttered to myself before turning up the volume, "JACK!"

I heard a thump and a couple of curses from the area the bed was and started sniggering to myself. Serves him right for ignoring me. I turned and headed back towards my seat, knowing full well he would follow demanding to know why I had awoken him, especially after his extra long night shift yesterday. I sighed as I used one hand to shift the fallen wires and metal so I could pass by safely, he always did extra long stints yet never allowed me to do any in return. I didn't get it. I never understood why he wouldn't let me take a slightly longer shift so he could sleep a little while longer, it wasn't fair on him, and he always seemed to let me lie in.

I took my seat and absently began to swing around in it as I waited. I may be seventeen but still enjoyed twirling on any chair that allowed it; it distracted me, calmed me down, allowed me to clear my head and forget what had happened, why I was always so jumpy and gun ready. My past. The thing that haunted my mind and always seemed to control my future... or it had, until I met Jack. My pseudo older brother. We were in a similar situation when we met, meaning we got along famously.

I kept twisting and turning my chair as I thought over my past, exploring my memories. Only to jump up as I felt a hand cease my movement. My hand automatically went to my gun, and in a flash I had it out pointing at the person's stomach.

"Whoa, whoa! Take it easy." I heard a familiar American accent say as he tried to calm my trigger happy self down. I closed my eyes, realising I had once again overreacted. I dropped the gun back into the holster and fell into my seat, sighing.

"Sorry." I muttered as I began flicking switches to get an image on the screen. I felt Jack's hand on my shoulder as he gave it a reassuring squeeze. I sighed again, turning to look up at him.

"Now what was it I was so rudely woken up for?" Jack asked, not bothering to bring up the encounter that happened not two seconds ago. It seemed to happen so often it wasn't even worth mentioning anymore. Jack knew why I did it and how much I hated the fact I did do it. It wasn't easy to control my reactions and I was grateful he never brought it up.

"Well, we've got a suspected time agency ship on our radar. It's giving off way to much Aryton energy to not be a time travelling ship and I don't know any other agency or person who owns or can use a time travelling device." I relayed to him as I twisted back to the screen, showing him both the picture of the box and a chart of the energy levels being given off by the ship. Jack whistled as the energy levels spiked again. I instantly flicked a few switches, calming down the scanner.

"That's a lot of energy." He breathed, before smiling down at me. "Nice job kid." He praised before rubbing my head. I grinned in return; pleased he was happy with my work. He released my head a few seconds later and walked over to the captain's chair, as I had duped it, at the very front of the spaceship we had commandeered - not stolen. I followed him over, standing beside him as he programmed the flight path that the Chula 'war' ship was going to take, through the vortex and straight to the middle of the London blitz. World War Two. Britain vs. Germany. In my opinion, the best time period there was or is. The perfect place for our con.

It was a simple con, get a ship from a junk yard, make it look worth something, throw it at a time agent, ask them for money, they give it, bomb falls on it destroying the evidence that it was in fact a worthless piece of junk. Brilliant, self cleaning and a great way to get back at the agency. Gotta love the war.

"So..." I drawled out before continuing, "Is it an agency ship?" I wasn't too sure in all honesty, it definitely was a time traveler's craft, but I had never seen anyone like that before. It was unique. Or well, unique and new to me. I figured if I didn't know Jack would. He seemed to know everything about the agency and aliens; I was more up to date on the weapons and spaceship models.

Jack glanced back at me before turning back to the screen, "It must be. No other ship would give off readings like that." He justified although looking slightly unsure, I nodded, giving him a pat on the back before I moved back over to my area. I started to tidy up my few belongings that I had abandoned around my desk, not wanting to look like a slob if Jack managed to get one of the time agents back to the ship. I flung a few gadgets into my backpack and tied it up before heading over to the 'bedroom' and tossing it on to the bed. I returned back to my desk and turned off my screen before I moved across so I was beside Jack when we released the space junk. He grinned at me when I reappeared back beside him and gestured to the switch I knew would throw the space junk at the ship.

"Care to do the honors?" He asked getting out of his chair to allow me to sit down. I smiled practically jumping into the seat that I only got to sit in on special occasions. I heard him laugh slightly at my antics although he never said a word against it. I looked up at him moving my hand to the switch.

"Ready?" I asked as my hand hovered close to the switch, slightly shielding it in case Jack decided to annoy me and just hit it himself. He nodded while sighing, telling me to hurry up, I complied. Quickly, I pushed up the switch, allowing the hunk of junk to fly towards the unsuspecting victims of our con. I smiled as I watched it fall before leaning back into the more comfortable than it looked chair, looking up at Jack who had taken to leaning against the seat. He smiled down at me as I grinned up at him.

"Take it we're going back to London." I said through a yawn. I hadn't noticed how tired I was, with all the energy and problems with the blue box and with the workout session I had done earlier. It had been at least 18 hours since I had slept, and with all the screen reading, ship searching and weight lifting I was exhausted. Jack laughed a little at me before stretching over me and pulling down a lever. He pushed a button before moving back so he was no longer covering me.

"You should go to bed." He said pointing towards the rear end of the ship. I frowned and shook my head.

"I'm fine, you can go. I'll set the coordinates and fly us there." I offered as I began to put in the times and dates. I felt his hand on my left shoulder and glanced up at him. He was frowning slightly as he looked me in the eyes.

"Go to bed." He repeated, putting on his 'big brother' voice, basically saying 'you better do as I say or else'. I groaned and sank further into the chair, not wanting him to have to fly us. Jack just sighed and bent over picking me up and swinging over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. I began to struggle, trying to get him to release me. He just chuckled at my wrestling and continued to carry me through our home. Once he had got as far as the bed, he threw me down before glaring at me. I glared back not at all perturbed by the look he was giving me. It was almost an everyday occurrence.

"Stay here and sleep. I'll fly us back to London." He said firmly, trying to act all mature, key word being trying. The smirk on his face gave away the fact he wasn't actually too concerned although firmly suggested the idea that I did go to bed and slept for a while. I dropped my glare and smiled softly at him. I lay down placing my arms behind my head and crossing my legs over.

"How about instead I lie here and talk to you while you fly... And before you say anything, I'll be resting." I compromised staring up at the ceiling. Out the corner of my eye, I could see him shake his head at my suggestion although there was a small fond smile on his face. I grinned at the roof, knowing that the head shake meant he had no argument against the idea. He walked away without another word, although I swear I could hear him chuckling as he walked over to his chair. The seat gave its familiar creek as he sat in it, he coughed once before starting to flick switches to power up the engine.

"Jack?" I yelled once I felt the jolt as we began to move.

"Yeah?"

"Remember to set the right date this time. 1941, not 1841."

"Shut up Abigail!"

* * *

I took a deep breath in as I climbed onto the roof of our ship. 1941. I had been here so many times I knew the events like the back off my hand. I loved it. The only problem was the males in this time, all desperate and young, heading off to war, meaning I often got hit on by the young strapping solider that was working with Jack who was posing as an American volunteer. I played his younger sister, due to the fact I looked similar to him and I had an American accent. The British authorities bought it, so who were we to try and change it.

I glanced around taking in the sight of the barrage balloons and dull lights. We had been here for about a month now, waiting for those agents to arrive and try and find the Chula ambulance. This job took a lot of patience, which is something Jack and I don't have much of, but with all the sights I had to see and the RAF and all the war for Jack, we lived through it. But even with the long months we have to wait each time, I still find London during the blitz an interesting place. The alleyways, the houses, the underground, the shelters... They were all amazing things to see, and then there were your classic sites. The parliament building, Trafalgar Square, Buckingham palace... Not to mention Big Ben, which just so happens to be the place we had tethered up our invisible ship.

We'd started placing it next to really obvious sites after I had once parked it in a random location and nearly lost it. Jack hadn't talked to me for a whole five days after that incident, especially since it had cost us a con and meant we had no stuff for a week. I quickly learned to not do that again. I hated being alone, and I hadn't felt more alone in those five days. Jack and I had lived together for a while and going from having a normal talkative, flirty, brother, to someone who wouldn't even say hello... It felt like I was alone again. Jack had apologised afterward, saying he had overreacted. I agreed a little, but at least it taught us a lesson.

I sat down on the hidden ship just enjoying the site of the huge clock. It looked magnificent, even if it was in the centre of a burning London. A burning London that was fighting against the Nazi enemy who were threatening the life's of so many Jews just because they believed something different. A burning London that was standing up for not just themselves but others. It wasn't just Big Ben that looked magnificent, it wasn't the whole of burning London. No. It was the whole of burning Britain that looked magnificent! From John O'Groats to Portsmouth. The whole of Britain fighting against a huge German army! Ahh, Britain the home of the brilliant British!

I glanced down at my vortex manipulator (VM). Nearly time for the first lot of German bombs for the day. Great. Sighing, I hauled myself up and headed down into the ship. I had promised Jack I would meet him for it at door of the base he was based at for the night. I typed in the command into my VM to be transported on to the ground so I could run to the house I knew he was in. I pushed the enter button and in a flash I was on the streets of London.

I looked around trying to get my bearings. I was right beside Tower Bridge. Fantastic. I had to run about a mile now. My vortex manipulator had been suffering some technical difficulties and often sent me to the opposite place of where I wanted to be.

I turned and headed towards the bridge before breaking into a sprint, I legged it across the bridge before turning left then right. I headed down an alleyway. I appeared out the other end and turned trying to position myself. I took a deep breath in before running in an easterly direction. Running like mad, I turned into another alley. I ran faster knowing there was a wall I would have to jump over. I put a foot on one wall, using it for leverage. I held onto the top of the wall and began to haul myself over. I leapt of the other side and broke into another sprint. Turning left when I got to the end. Turning right. Right again. Left. Right. Left. Alleyway. Wall. Left. Left.

Stop.

I fell to my knees taking deep breaths in. One mile in six minutes. Not bad. Not ever going to be done again. I'd rather be in the middle of the blitz. Slowly I sat up a little, still breathing hard, and I tried to stand. My legs were both numb and on fire. It felt horrible. I made my way inside slowly, trying to ease the pain in my legs. It wasn't working. The door was open and so I headed in, ignoring Berny, the solider who stood just inside the door. I headed straight for the stairs and began to climb through the pain in my legs. I pulled my jacket closer and zipped it up as I continued onwards, knowing what the soldiers here were like and how overprotective Jack had become. Not that I minded or anything.

I came to a halt in front of the door I knew the soldiers hung out in while on their patrol, checking my pockets for everything I needed. Music system from 22nd century, check. Pointless gadget, check. Gun in holster, check. Vortex manipulator on arm, check. Psychic paper, check. Knife that I shouldn't have but makes me feel safe that's hidden in my boot, check.

With my last minute check complete I opened the door and walked in smiling pleasantly at everyone in the room. Just as the Air Raid siren went off. Jack looked up at me when he heard the door open, smirked, then continued what he was doing. George, on the other hand...

"What are you doing here? This is a restricted area. No members of the public allowed." He relayed. George was one of those stick in the mud officers, hated breaking the rules, even for dear old me.

"Oh, Georgie, I thought I was more to you than that... I believe you called me your golden girl last time I saw you." I teased, pouting at him. He stuttered and choked, and began blushing. The other soldiers in the room began to laugh, including Jack. I also chuckled a little while winking at the embarrassed young man.

"Tha... That was highly in, inappropriate." He stuttered. I smirked and walked over to him adding a little bit more sway in my hips. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I leaned in closely.

"Inappropriate? You don't know the meaning of the word... At least not yet." I whispered saucily in his ear. He gulped, my actions and 51st century pheromones just increasing the act. He began to rapidly stutter and breathe slightly heavier. I smirked and took a step back dropping my arms before pouting and giving him the puppy eyes.

"So, can I stay George? Please." I asked softly. He stuttered a little more before a prompt 'yes' came out. I grinned, turning away from him and heading over to the corner closest the window, where Jack and Algy were standing. I smiled at them once I arrived and immediately sat down on the chair Algy evacuated for me, muttering a quick thank you.

"I think you broke George." Algy informed me. I glanced back at the man I had just seduced slightly, before turning back and shaking my head. The idiot was still stuttering. I knew my pheromones worked wonders but that was certainly something I had never seen. Clearly the guy had been out of the game for a tad too long if he had been affected that much by a little harmless flirting. I leaned back in the chair with a sigh.

"I must be a little too hot to handle." I said with a slight chuckle. Algy joined in. I glanced over at Jack who hadn't said anything yet. To be honest, I had fully expected to have been reprimanded a little and then for the two of us to have a laughing fit at ol' George's face, but he hadn't spoke to me. He looked up at me and I realised why he hadn't said anything, he didn't know what to say. He was in limbo, between laughing and telling me off. He had a frown on his face but his eyes were dancing with amusement. I just grinned and tilted my head to the side, gesturing to George who was still broken. That won it.

Jack began to chuckle along with the two of us before it turned into a full blown laughing fit. The three of us just enjoying the moment. We quickly sobered up though when George himself came over, handing Algy a letter and walking off. That started the fit up again, especially since the blush that had disappeared immediately reappeared when he glanced at me. I grinned back at him, making him go a darker red.

Algy quietened down a moment as he read over his new orders, he groaned before handing it over to Jack. Jack glanced at his before smiling and heading over to the window. He picked up the binoculars of the windowsill and began to watch for enemy planes. I sat and watched him for a while before changing and looking at Algy who looked like he was leaving. I tilted my head a little, confused as to why he was leaving. I was about to open my mouth to ask when I was cut off by some officer.

"Get those lights out, please. Everyone down to the shelter."

Ahh, Air Raid. Of course. We all had to leave and head down to the shelter, forgot about that rule. I looked up at Jack who hadn't moved from the window and now had a stupid grin on his face. I frowned and looked down at the table, thinking through all the different grins he had and trying to match that one to another.

"Jack? Are you going down to the shelter?" Algy started as he headed over to stand beside Jack at the window. "Only I've got to go off on some silly guard duty." So that why he's leaving. "Ah, barrage balloon, eh? Must've come loose. Happens now and then. Don't you RAF boys use them for target practice?" He asked as he picked up his jacket. I also stood up and wandered over to window, wanting to see what all the fuss was about. I peeked over Jack's shoulder looking at the escaped balloon.

"Excellent bottom." Jack muttered just loud enough for Algy and me to hear. I frowned trying to find the persons he was talking about, now being able to match the grin to his 'you look like my type but even if you weren't I don't mind' grin.

"I say, old man, there's a time and a place. Look, you should really be off." Algy stuttered, thinking Jack was talking about him. I glanced down... he could have been. Jack though just smiled and turned to face the two of us.

"Sorry, old man. I've got to go meet a girl. But you've got an excellent bottom too." He amended. I laughed a little as Jack turned, smacked Algys ass and swept out of the room, before coming to my senses and running after him.

"Oi! Harkness!" I yelled down the corridor to him. He turned so he was walking backwards, grin still on his face.

"Yes Abi? Are you wanting something?"

"What am I supposed to do while you're doing god knows what to the poor girl?" I asked although there was a slight grin on my face too. He just winked and turned around.

"Whatever you want...just don't come home for a couple of hours."

* * *

I strolled down the streets, hands in my pockets. Being careful to avoid both bombs and soldiers who would force me to a shelter. I wandered down another alleyway, hoping something fun or interesting would pop up. It had been a while since I had had to run for my life, I was beginning to miss it. I passed a few bins as I walked, ignoring the squeaks of mice or rats I knew most likely were hiding in there. Continuing onwards, I exited the alley, appearing on some street.

It looked like one of those well off streets. I could see an Anderson Shelter in almost every garden, a lot more than some streets had. Most of the poorer people that couldn't afford one had to go to a public shelter which were overcrowded and smelt quite bad. I could sympathise with those few who had to hide down there rather than up here. Though it offered more protection, it took longer to get to and had limited space. Not to mention the fact that people inside them could argue over pretty much anything. I'd been in one of those fights before, it was horrible. They don't stop until a solider comes over, and even then sometimes they don't.

Sighing I turned my gaze to the floor, continuing my lonely walk. I didn't look up until I bumped into someone. I slowly pulled my eyes away from the ground and sized up the person I had walked into. My eyes widened when I realised it was a little girl. Not much older than five or six. She had dirt all over her face and tears running down her cheeks. I let my defenses fall and stared at her pity in my eyes. Kneeling down so I was eye level with her, I gently and slowly pulled my hands out my pockets and began to wipe some dirt and tears off her face with the pad of my thumb.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently. She snivelled a little, wiping her nose with the back of the hand. I smiled reassuringly, encouraging her to talk to me so I could help. She stared me down, trying to work out if I could be trusted. We looked at each other for a good few minutes before she finally opened her mouth.

"I can't find Nancy or Bobby." She relented. I smiled at her, wiping off a few fresh tears, before standing up and offering her my hand. She took it hesitantly but gripped it tightly.

"I'll help you find them if you want? I'm Abi by the way." I added realising how rude I was not to introduce myself. She smiled a little and nodded.

"I'm Annie." She greeted. I squeezed her hand a little before I asked her the next question.

"Do you know where they could be? Nancy and Bobby, I mean." She nodded her head and then explained her whole situation and what the girl Nancy did for all the homeless kids on the streets of London. How she fed them and gave them a small home, not to mention hope. While Annie told me all this, my grin increased. The girl was magnificent! Eventually, Annie got around to telling me all she knew about where 'dinner' was. Glancing around, I looked for a street name.

"Abi. How far away is it?" She asked me after I had sighed and given up on looking for a name. No signs. I looked down at the young girl and smiled lightly.

"Not far, I'm sure. Everything's going to be ok." I lied. I honestly had no clue where I was or where the dinner thing for homeless kids was going to be. The only way to find out would be to scan for life in the houses and that would scare Annie, with the alien technology and all. Sighing and running my free hand through my hair, I glanced around again. I would have to do it the old fashioned way. The old look around technique.

Tugging Annie's hand I lead her down the street hoping for some kind of magical sign to pop up. Annie was only little and needed someone that could look after her, Nancy sounded like that kind of person. I had to find Nancy. My thoughts seemed to have controlled my pace, feeling my hand being pulled backwards as Annie's little six year old legs failed to keep up. I slowed down keeping pace with her, rather than pulling her along and torturing the poor kid.

I turned a corner looking in every window we passed and down every street. Just wanting to find Nancy or some other homeless child that could take Annie to Nancy. We walked for a good ten minutes trying to find people when all of a sudden two loud whistles could be heard in the distance. The pressure Annie had been applying to my hand was instantly gone as she ran down the road, heading directly towards the noise. I grinned and ran after her, laughing at the excitement and happiness radiating from the girl.

"Slow down Annie!" I yelled, worried she would hurt herself. She ignored me and continued, running as fast as her short six year old legs could carry her. I held pace with her easily, slowly jogging beside her.

Soon the young girl slowed down and began looking around, trying to find the right house, not that she would be able to see over any of the walls surrounding the homes. I stopped alongside her also looking around for any signs of movement on the street. None. The street was empty. The only sound that could be heard was the dropping of bombs on some of London's greatest landmarks.

"Annie!?" Someone yelled. I froze on the spot, hand flying instantly to the gun strapped to my waist. Turning slowly, ready to defend myself or Annie if it was a threat.

On the otherwise of the street was a boy, quite tall with sandy blonde coloured hair or it would have been if it wasn't for the dirt covering his face like it had Annie's when I'd first met her. He looked around thirteen. He had his arms out and knelt down so he was at around Annie's height. I tilted my head, confused as to what he was doing, only to nod in understanding when Annie instantly fled into him, seeming to take comfort in the little action. I watched as Annie once again began to cry. My anger spiked as tears flowed down my new friends cheeks. Who was he and why did he hurt Annie? How did he hurt Annie? Why was she crying?

My hands tightened on the gun as I hesitantly crept forward. I glared at the boy as I edged my way over, hoping that would be enough for him to let her go and leave us alone, not wanting to take out my gun with Annie being so close... Not that I would miss. I just didn't want to scare her. Once I was close enough, I began to hear parts of their conversation.

"You ok? That girl over there don't hurt you did she?" He asked. My glare heightened. How dare he suggest I hurt her! I would never! I watched closely as the child began to check Annie over for any injuries I may have caused, finding none he looked back up at Annie's face.

"Nope. Abi helped me." Annie informed him, turning to smile widely at me. I gave a small smile in return, focusing mainly on the boy, not her. He glared at me a little as he noticed my watching him. I glanced over at Annie, giving her another once over, before glaring back at the boy. I didn't like him. He seemed to notice my dislike or unease with him and walked towards me, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Thanks." He bit out. I smirked a little, crossing my arms across my chest. I hadn't expected that.

"You're welcome." I returned out if politeness, before turning my back on him and walking over to my younger friend. I smiled softly at her as I kneeled down to her height again.

"Are you ok with him?" I whispered, nodding my head to the boy behind me. She smiled and nodded, causing me to relax slightly. That meant he wasn't a threat to her. Good.

"Good. Ok... Well... Best be off then. It was nice to meet you." I said, returning to my full height. I stuck out my hand for her to shake, a common way to end meetings... Or so I'm told. Annie just stared at my hand before looking up at me. I frowned as she turned on the puppy eyes and looked between the new comer and me.

"Please can she come for dinner with us? Please Bobby?" She begged taking my offered hand and pulling me with her over to the boy, now named Bobby. He looked me over once, his eyes flickering over my gun and landing on my chest. His eyes stayed there for longer than I would have liked, before his gaze finally landed back on Annie. She smiled hopefully at him, unleashing the full potential of the puppy eyes. He seemed to falter for a moment before he finally sighed and pointed towards the house I'm assuming dinner was being held. She screamed in happiness before hugging the boy. She then started to pull me towards the door, ignoring all my protests on how she didn't have to and I was fine with being on my own. Of course the younger girl didn't listen and just continued her personal mission of repaying me for helping her. I sighed and decided to make life easier for her, walking with her rather than against her. She smiled back at me before opening the door of the house.

I stepped in, followed by both Annie and Bobby. Bobby shut the door behind him before squeezing past Annie and me, muttering about telling Nancy about having one more mouth to feed. I looked down at Annie who smiled at me and shrugged before grappling my hand and tugging me down the lobby into a dining room. I gasped as I walked in, not expecting quite that many children to be in Nancy's care. I was about to scan the room when I felt a pressure on my hand. Looking down I saw Annie pointing at two empty chairs at the end of the table. I smiled and followed her over, sitting beside her. From there, I was constantly distracted by her babbling on and on about whom everyone was and what was for dinner, where she lived who with and who Bobby was.

I listened intently taking everything that she was saying in. I was so used to her ever flowing speech; I was caught off guard when she stopped. I looked around; searching for a reason for her to shut up, only to see Nancy had began to carve the meat that had been set at the top of the table.

"It's got to be black market. You couldn't get all this on coupons." The boy, Annie had told me was called Ernie, rambled as I watched navy carving the meat. She looked up at the boy a slight scolding glare present in her features. I took a good look at her, brown hair, slightly dirty face, looked young but her eyes held more age than they should for only looking around sixteen, seventeen.

"Ernie, how many times? We are guests in this house. We will not make comments of that kind. Washing up." Nancy scolded, causing all the other children around the table to laugh at his predicament. I chuckled a little, but not wanting to draw attention myself, I kept it quiet.

"Oh, Nancy." Ernie sighed as he took his seat. I smiled watching the older girl; she was like a mother to these children. They looked up to her. Followed her. She had somehow gained all their trust and love. She was amazing.

"Haven't seen you at one of these before." Nancy said, drawing my attention back to the current situation. She was talking to a boy sitting beside Ernie; I bowed my head a little, not wanting or needing attention drawn to me. I watched the boy through my fringe, he pointed at Ernie before pinning the blame on him.

"He told me about it." The new boy said, causing Nancy to raise an eyebrow slightly but none the less, she continued to slice the food.

"Sleeping rough?" Nancy asked, glancing up. The new boy nodded his head, muttering a 'Yes, Miss.' Nancy smiled slightly before handing him the plate of meat.

"All right, then. One slice each, and I want to see everyone chewing properly." Nancy explained as the plate got passed round, I followed it, having mot realised how hungry I actually was.

"Thank you, miss." A boy, Jim, said gratefully.

"Thanks, miss." This time said Ernie.

"Thank you miss." Repeated the new boy.

"Thanks, miss!" Said a new person. I stated at him as all the children gasped and jumped away from the table. Taking in their reaction I reacted too, jumping in front of Annie fists held up, ready for a fight or to cause a distraction for the children to escape. I saw Bobby nod gratefully as he also got ready to fight. Everyone remained like that until Nancy's calming tones soothed everyone's panic.

"It's all right. Everybody stay where you are!" She yelled out, everyone -including myself- ignoring her orders. No one trusting her judgement of the man. The strange man grinned. He wore a medium length leather jacket with huge lapels; the clothing had clearly seen a lot of action. Under this was a dark coloured v-neck T-shirt, and on his bottom half was a pair of black work like trousers. His key features were defiantly his nose and ears, seeming too big for his face yet suiting him... All in all, he looked like a strange, old, U-boat captain.

"Good here, innit? Who's got the salt?" The U-boat captain asked, his northern accent clear as he talked. I watched him closely, not willing any harm to come to any of the children here.

"Back in your seats. He shouldn't be here either." Nancy insisted. The children and I all glanced at each other before following her orders and retaking our seats. The man looked over at me, his eyes widening slightly before he regained control over his features. He had clearly noticed my dress sense was not from this period, that or he may have noticed my pheromone levels. All in all, he knew I wasn't from here. He turned his confused gaze from me and back to the children. He began to pile up his plate as he talked.

"So, you lot, what's the story?" He asked, picking up some apple sauce. I watched him carefully, fully expecting him to attack us.

"What do you mean?" Ernie asked as he picked up his knife and fork and began to eat. I turned to glare at the boy. Didn't he know not to talk to the suspected enemy? He could give away valuable information!

"You're homeless, right? Living rough?" U-boat captain asked, turning my attention back to him. He gave me a strange look, seemingly asking me the question. I left my expression blank, not giving anything away. Like I'd been taught. The man just shrugged and picked up his knife and fork.

"Why do you want to know that? Are you a copper?" Jim asked, I glanced at him, nodding my approval of the questions. That was the questions every one of the children should be asking not just him.

"Of course I'm not a copper. What's a copper going to do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving?" The man joked causing everyone, but Nancy and I to laugh. "I make it 1941. You lot shouldn't even be in London. You should've been evacuated to the country by now." He continued. I looked him over once again. Noticing this time his relaxed position. He was at ease here. Not at all afraid. Good. Less chance if him being a REAL threat.

"I was evacuated. Sent me to a farm." One boy admitted. I didn't look at them, my full attention on the stranger.

"So why'd you come back?"

"There was a man there." The boy answered vaguely. I tensed, frowning. Glancing over at the boy, I could see the fear in his eyes. He glanced down quickly under my gaze and began eating again. I looked down too, sighing, feeling sorry for the boy.

"Yeah, same with Ernie. Two homes ago." Jim informed the group, pulling attention away from the younger boy. I looked over at Ernie, who didn't seem as put out over it.

"Shut up. It's better on the streets anyway. It's better food." Ernie said to Jim. I smiled at the bond the two homeless boys seemed to have formed. They were like brothers, bickering and joking with the other. I looked over at Nancy seeing her frowning slightly, like she wasn't proud of what she was doing or that the boys relied so heavily on her.

"Yeah. Nancy always gets the best food for us." Jim agreed while shovelling some more food into his mouth. A smirk appeared on my face, that's exactly how Jack ate. He didn't eat it. He inhaled it. It's a wonder how he isn't the size of Britain. Forgetting about the possible threat for a while, I began to pick up some food from the table. I quickly grabbed the bowl of mash and followed some on my plate, snatching the butter from the centre and putting a medium sized chunk on. I picked up my fork and began to mush it together.

"So, that's what you do, is it, Nancy?" Stranger asked from the end of the table. I looked up, glaring at him. It was a great idea. Brilliant! Who was he to say otherwise?

"What is?" Nancy asked, getting defensive of her actions. I was also ready to defend her, even after only meeting her less than half an hour ago.

"As soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town. Puddings for all, as long as the bombs don't get you." He rambled quickly. I frowned at his tone. It didn't match the awe in his eyes. That was weird. He was weird.

"Something wrong with that?" Nancy retorted, still not seeing the hidden compliment, which to be fair was hard to see if you didn't know what to look for or how to read people.

"Wrong with it? It's brilliant. I'm not sure if it's Marxism in action or a West End musical." He rambled quickly again, giving off the impression he did that a lot. I looked around at all the children at the table, aside from Nancy and I, they all looked dreadfully confused. I noticed Annie screwing up her nose as she tried to understand a word the stranger had just said. She opened her mouth, clearly about to ask 'what?' But I just shook my head at her, talking her to drop it. Thankfully she did.

"Why'd you follow me? What do you want?" Nancy asked, now both confused, defensive and slightly angry. Not a good combination in a woman. I grinned at her, showing my support for her, I was most definitely on her side. The strange man though didn't seem concerned over riling the girl up and continued to talk and ask questions.

"I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask." He explained seemingly oblivious to the girls increasing anger, I pulled my gaze from Nancy to him. Confused and wanting to know what he meant by 'phone that isn't a phone'. Noticing my look he gave me a slight shrug of the shoulders, saying he wasn't going into any more detail.

"I did you a favour. I told you not to answer it, that's all I'm telling you." Nancy defensively replied, anger clear in her voice. I frowned, glancing between the two. They'd met before?

"Great, thanks. And I want to find a blonde in a Union Jack. I mean a specific one. I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving." The strange man asked, causing the children to giggle. I noticed Nancy stand up and make her way round to the U-boat captain's side of the table. "Anybody seen a girl like that?" He continued as Nancy reached his side. He looked up at her with a grin on his face which quickly turned into a frown as she took his plate away, I chuckled at the action. Nancy gave me a slightly amused look, and the weird man glared slightly. I just shrugged.

"What have I done wrong?" The man asked frowning at Nancy as she walked away from him with his plate. I grinned as I watched.

"You took two slices. No blondes, no flags. Anything else before you leave?" She asked, once again, back at her spot at the head of the table.

"Yeah, there is actually. Thanks for asking. Something I've been looking for. Would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb. Not the usual kind, anyway. Wouldn't have exploded. Probably would have just buried itself in the ground somewhere, and it would have looked something like this." He rambled as he took out a note book and pen. I snorted as he missed Nancy's subtle attempt at telling the person to leave, but watched as he held up a picture... Or well scribble. I narrowed my eyes a little before the widened in realisation. He was a time agent! He was looking for the Chula ship. I peeked around at the people in the room. No one else had reacted but Nancy. She had tensed slightly as she stared at the terrible drawing. It was tensely quiet as everyone took in the drawing until a knock at the door made everyone jump.

"Mummy? Are you in there, mummy?"

I stood up, getting out of my seat and headed over to the window where the weird man was staring out off. The pair of us stared out until we noticed a child in a gas mask came up the window and place his hand on the glass. I crouched down slightly placing my hand on his, feeling sorry for him. Smiling reassuringly I stood up and was about to make my way to the door when the sound of Nancy's voice reached my ears.

"Who was the last one in?" She nearly yelled, her whole body was practically screaming panic. The way she kept glancing around, how tense she was, the way she spoke. She was terrified. Terrified of a child. Well, I suppose I did ask for something interesting.

"Him." Ernie said pointing at the strange man, who by now was looking at Nancy just as confused as me. The two of us shared a glance. Something strange was definitely going on around here.

"No, he came round the back. Who came in the front?" She asked, this time being more specific. My eyes widened, that had been Annie and I. Looking over at Annie, I realised she was about to take the blame. Not on my watch.

"Me." I said. My sudden words and my American accent drawing all the attention to me. Everyone giving me confused and scared glances. Nancy just ignored them, turning her intense stare at me. I stood up straighter, smirking when I saw her back down slightly. It was nice to know people still found me threatening.

"Did you close the door?" She asked, fear still evident. I frowned thinking back.

"Umm."

"Did you close the door?" She repeated. I glared, not liking the tone she was using on me but didn't say anything. We stared at each other before a child's voice cut through our stare off, gaining both our attentions for very different reasons.

"Mummy? Mummy? Mummy?"


	2. The Empty Child - pt 2

_"Mummy? Mummy? Mummy?"_

* * *

I turned and fled past Nancy heading to the front door, Nancy and the strange man on my heels. I gripped the handle about to tug open the door when Nancy flung herself onto it, shutting the door. I watched her with wide eyes as she bolted the door locking and abandoning the poor, innocent, child outside in the middle of the flipping London blitz. I looked at her appalled stepping away from the door, so my back was to the stranger and I was facing her and the locked door. I thought she cared for children that were homeless. Why not him? Clearly the weirdo thought along the same lines as me.

"What's this, then? It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know." The man said, gesturing to the door that locked the child out. I looked at him nodding my agreement. I had been that child at one point, it had been hell.

"I suppose you'd know." She bit back. I glared, she should understand! She was homeless too!

"I do actually, yes." The man revealed, I looked over my shoulder at him. He looked genuine. He honestly had been that child at some point. Noticing my look, he smiled sadly at me, silently asking me if I was similar. I nodded.

"Back to the point. Why aren't we letting that child in?" I asked, looking back at Nancy and the door. The stranger took a step towards me as we both stared Nancy down. She finally relented.

"It's not exactly a child." She informed us before running past us and back into the dining room where all the confused and scared children sat.

"Mummy?" The child called. I stared at the door. My emotions fighting with my logic. It was a threat, yet I felt sorry for it. It may kill me, yet I wanted to give it a hug. I shook my head and pushed past the man. If Nancy saw it as a danger, then it more than likely was. I stood in the doorway watching as Nancy took control of the situation, yelling for the children to run out the back and under the fence. They all, miraculously, followed orders with no panic. I watched amazed as they all ran out the room, almost like a little team. Helping each other. I suppose if you don't have much in the world you hold on to what you can. I understand that more than anything.

I looked back in the room to see it was just one little girl left. Annie. She was staring at me, pleading with me to go with her. She held out her hand towards me. I was about to go over when Nancy bet me to it.

"Come on, baby, we've got to go, all right? It's just like a game. Just like chasing. Take your coat, go on. Go!" She told Annie, who ran over to the door and hugged me. I crouched down to her height and placed my hands on her shoulders. She looked up at me, tears in her brown eyes. She was confused and scared. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"Come on Abi, let's go." She said, moving out of my grip and tugging one of my hands trying to take me with her. I sighed and shook my head. I couldn't do that. I couldn't leave. Jack would be expecting me soon and I really was looking for an adventure... Like the mystery of a supposed devil child.

"I can't Annie and you know it. You go live with your brother and be careful ok. They need my help." I explained pointing to the two behind me. I could feel their gazes on my back but refused to look at them, Annie needed support.

"But... But... You could came and live with us. Be my friend." She tried as only a six year old could. I chuckled and pulled her into a hug before letting her go and standing up.

"Trust me. I'm one of the worst friends someone could have. Plus, I have my own brother to get back to. Sorry Annie. Now, go." I explained. Her eyes glistened with fresh tears but she listened to me. Running out the back door and presumably under the fence. After she left my sight range I turned around, to see two surprised faces. I glared and crossed my arms.

"What?" I asked defensive tone on the rise. The strange man just shook his head and went over to the letter box where a little hand was now sticking out off. I followed behind him, uncrossing my arm and standing on the opposite side for the U-boat captain.

"Are you all right?" He asked putting his hand out slowly as to hold the child's hand. I watched closely, noticing the cut on the back of the boys' hand.

"Please let me in." The child pleaded. My eyes softened and I leaned down about to undo the bolt at the bottom when a piece of china nearly hit me in the face. I jumped out the way, rolling forward, taking out my gun and aiming it at Nancy. Her eyes widened and her hands flew up into the air. I sighed internally smacking myself for over reacting... again. I put the gun back in its holster holding up my arms to show I wasn't a threat to her.

"Sorry. But, what are you doing? He just wants to come inside!" I tried, standing up a little more so I was no longer crouching. She just stared at me like I was crazy before answering my question.

"You mustn't let him touch you!" She warned, her attention flickering between me, the stranger and the child behind the door. I opened my mouth to ask the next question but the man behind me bet me to it.

"What happens if he touches me?" He asked pulling my gaze to him, his full attention on Nancy. She stared at him before answering.

"He'll make you like him." She said vaguely. I rolled my eyes, god would a straight answer be too much to ask for?

"And what's he like?" I asked, pointing vaguely towards the child trapped outside. She looked between me and the stranger before turning and walking down the hall towards the back door. I turned to look at the man, gesturing for him to do something. He complied.

"I've got to go." Nancy muttered, nearly out of sight. The man stepped forward so he was beside me before he repeated my question in a more demanding voice. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at her, trying to seem threatening without the gun. She stood there for a moment, thinking over her answer before replying.

"He's empty." I raised both my eyebrows at that one, having not expected it. The man and I shared a glance, both not knowing how to reply or react. I opened my mouth with another question when the phone behind me ringed. I tensed. There was an air raid on! Who the hell would be calling a house during a bloody air raid?! No one is the answer to that question. Everyone should be in shelters, panicking, thinking of loved ones, worried about personal items. Not calling someone to have a pleasant chat! The man and I turned our heads to stare at the phone.

"It's him. He can make phones ring. He can. Just like with that police box you saw." Nancy explained as she walked towards us and the phone. The man and I shared a glance. He raised an eyebrow at me; in reply I frowned and shrugged. Reaching over me he picked up the receiver and held it to his ear. He frowned a little as he listened to the voice, and then held it out for me to listen to. I took it and held it to my ear.

"Are you my mummy?" The child's voice called to my through the phone. I held it away and stared at it in shock. How had he managed to do that? Before I had time to replace the receiver on my ear it was taken from my hand and place back onto the holder. The three of use shared a glance before music could be heard from the dining room. The man and I ran in, both of us staring at it as the child's voice came through.

"Mummy? Please let me in, mummy." I walked over to it flicking switches and turning the dial. Hoping a change in frequency would make it disappear. It didn't. Music still played and the voice still came through. Frowning I turned to the man, who was staring at the toy monkey in the corner which had also started to move on its own.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy." It repeated every time it clapped. The strange man picked it up, him and I staring at it as it began to move faster and faster.

"Oh, my, god." I breathed as my gaze flickered between the two objects. This was creepy beyond believe.

"You stay if you want to." Nancy said, picking up her bag of stolen food before running off into the garden. The weird person trying to stop her before she left completely. Frowning, he turned on his heels and headed straight for the door. The child having once again stuck his hand in the letter box, desperately wanting attention. My gaze fell onto the y-shaped cut on his hand. He was hurt and scared and just wanted his mummy. How was he dangerous? How did he make the phone ring? What was wrong with that child?

"Mummy? Let me in please, mummy. Please let me in." He begged again. I looked over at the man; he seemed to be as confused as I was.

"Your mummy isn't here." He explained, confused as to why the child was repeating the same question over and over one over again, like the child was just as confused as the pair of us. The music and voices in the background stopped, at least telling us it was indeed the boy who was controlling the items.

"Are you my mummy?" The child repeated again. I frowned walking over and kneeling beside the door like the man. U-boat captain glanced at me with a small, sad, smile which I returned before we both turned back to the boy.

"No mummies here. Nobody here but us chickens. Well, this chicken." He said before glancing at me and rethinking his statement. I grinned a little before interjecting.

"No, definitely us chickens." The man grinned in return but quickly turned his faze back to the door when the child spoke again.

"I'm scared." The man and I frowned.

"Why are those other children frightened of you?" He asked, leaning in closer to the door. I stood up my eyes scanning the door and the shadow of the boy outside. He couldn't be much younger than Annie.

"Please let me in, mummy. I'm scared of the bombs." The child tried again. The two of us shared another glance. He nodded at me, gaining a nod in return. Stretching up, I pulled down the bolt unlocking the door.

"Okay. I'm opening the door now." The man warned as he too, unlocked a bolt, but instead the one on the ground. I placed my hand on the handle and pushed it down slowly, glancing back to the man waiting for his signal. He nodded. I flung the door open, waiting to see the mystery child, the one causing all the fuss, the panic, the fear. Only to see an empty street, he was gone. I frowned and ran out the door, looking down both sides of the street. No one. I sighed, and leaned back against the nearest wall. Great, there goes the evening's entertainment.

"Where'd he go?" The man asked, also looking around the street. Neither if us afraid of the bombs raining all over London.

"No clue." I sighed, before standing up properly. I gave the man a third once over. Now able to notice the lack of weapons and vortex manipulator. Odd. Time agents always had one. I shook it off and focused back on the task at hand, introductions.

"Who are you?" I asked, drawing his attention from the empty street to me. He stared at me for a few moments processing what I had asked before he looked at me confused.

"We've just witnessed a little boy turn on radios, talk through a telephone, switch on an electronic toy and you want to know my name?" He asked. I smirked at him and nodded.

"The doctor." He introduced himself. I frowned a little but didn't comment, instead nodding my head. Straightening up, I walked out into the middle of the road before freezing and turning on my heels heading back towards the house. I heard footsteps follow me but didn't comment or acknowledge them. I walked straight through the house, thought the garden until I got to the back wall. I took a few steps back and took a running jump at it. Using my arms I managed to pull myself over so I was sitting on top of the wall. The doctor looked at me for a second before smiling and shaking his head like Jack did so many times. I tilted my head. Why did they do that? Was it something I did? Or just something they did?

"You could have just used the gate." The doctor pointed out with a whisper, aware of the family currently in the shelter. I followed his finger to see there was indeed a gate. I shrugged and kept off the other side landing gracefully on my feet, waiting for the doctor to get out the boring way. While I was waiting I opened my vortex manipulator and began to scan for Nancy in the area, if we found out what she knew we would be able to help. I was about touch the enter key when I saw something I wasn't expecting. The doctor was climbing over the wall. My eyes widened and a smile appeared on my face. He was good. I liked him.

He jumped down of the wall and rubbed his hands.

"Right, boy wearing a gas mask that can seem to control technology on the loose, great, good, love a challenge, me." He rambled before turning to me. "And, you are?" He asked. I smirked.

"We've just witnessed a little boy turn on radios, talk through a telephone, switch on an electronic toy and you want to know my name?" I mocked causing him to roll his eyes slightly and mutter something about stupid apes. Grinning I held out a hand.

"Abigail Harkness, at your service." I greeted. He gripped my hand and gave it a firm shake before heading off down the street. I looked down at my wrist. Nancy was the other way. Where was he going?

"Oi!" I yelled to him, he turned and began walking backwards, gesturing for me to continue, "Where you going?" I asked.

"To find the little boy!" He yelled back.

"What about Nancy!?"

"What about Nancy?"

"Can't she help us? We both know she knows more than she's telling!"

That got him to stop. He stood there for about ten second before jogging back over to me. I grinned; happy I had gotten one up on him.

"Sorry, what?"

"Nancy. She knows more about the child and what's going on. Didn't you see her freeze when you held up your scribble?" I asked, beginning to walk up the street. He followed after me, his heavy feet beside my lighter ones. He clapped his hands and skipped a step,

"Fantastic idea. Let's go." He grinned. I watched as he strode off in front of me while rummaging inside his jacket. Finally he took out a wand like thing with a light bulb on the end. He waved it around, pushing a button, making it light up with a weird buzzing type sound. Shrugging my shoulders with a frown, I glanced down at my VM, scanning the surrounding area, this time for German planes.

"She's this way." He said waving me in the direction he was walking. I rolled my eyes and followed, closing my vortex manipulator and lowering my wrist.

"Yeah, because I didn't know that." I muttered sarcastically, shoving my hands in my pockets, trailing after the doctor who was looking now like a man on a mission. He practically marched up the road, following his small wand like device. He rambled manically as he marched, shouting little things over his shoulder. I watched highly amused, he was definitely a mad one. Maybe a little moody. But most definitely mad. Yup, him and his companion - the blonde chick - they were going to be interesting. Fun and interesting.

I guess prayers did get answered sometimes.

* * *

The pair of us stood above a railway line, the place the apparent 'sonic screwdriver' had led us. During the walk here, I had asked what his glowing wand like thing was. He had gotten a tad defensive at that remark and then did some sort of cross between yelling, rambling and explaining. Finally getting round to telling me it was a sonic screwdriver. I had laughed uncontrollably at that. A sonic screwdriver! Hah! Who the hell would want one of them? He had looked a little annoyed at my laughing fit, so I had worked to control it. Although took to sniggering every time I looked at it. I mean seriously. A sonic screwdriver? Really?

"Come on." The doctor said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I sighed and followed him as we ran down the hill and onto the track, watching as Nancy climbed into an old misused train. She was a genius. Hiding food on places no one would think to look, never mind use. Brilliant. She was brilliant. Fantastic. Smart. Cunning. Just overall amazing.

She leaned down, bending over to place the cans in a sort of tray, hidden from most people's sight. I smiled, as did the doctor both starring at her when she stood back up. She stepped back a little, eyes flickering between the two of us. My grin just widened.

"How'd you follow me here?" She asked, worried as to who else may have followed her in the past. I know I would have been, if I hadn't known that the two people that had followed me weren't brilliant and had items that could track anybody anywhere. I smirked and crossed my arms at the girl.

"Used to hiding and I've wandered around this area enough to know all the good hiding spots." I explained, gesturing vividly to the area around us. It was a lie. I had no clue where I was. I knew I was in London, but that was it.

"I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it." The doctor said causing me to snort and Nancy to giggle and smirk slightly.

"People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to." Nancy said trying to understand how we'd followed her. I shrugged my shoulders, while looking around, trying to act nonchalant. The doctor however went for the 'let's make a fool out of myself' cover.

"My nose has special powers." The doctor joked. I snorted, trying to convince myself it would be rude to comment, key word being trying.

"Yeah? That's why it's..." I trailed off gesturing to my face, trying to make it seem like it was huge. Nancy giggled but sent me a disapproving look. I just cheekily grinned in return, using one skill I'd learned from Jack to get myself out of trouble.

"What?" The doctor asked, his face scrunching up in confusion. I laughed before shaking my head.

"Nothing."

"What?" The doctor insisted. I just grinned, opening my mouth to comment when I was cut off by Nancy.

"She said nothing." She insisted before pausing and smiling, "Do your ears have special powers too?" She teased. I grinned and laughed pointing at her. That was a good one. The doctor though, looked between the two of us confused.

"What are you two trying to say?" He asked.

"Goodnight, Mister." Nancy suggested, though there was a small amused smile on her face. She turned her back to us to finish depositing the food into the coal storage area but before she could restart her job, the doctor spoke.

"Nancy, there's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right? The thing I'm looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?" He asked. I frowned. It started a month ago? That's when the Chula ship landed. I should just take him to it. But I want to know about the boy. Where did he come from? Plus, Jack always dealt with the offering of the ship, I was in the background - taking notes for if I ever had to do it.

"There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station." She explained, clearly not wanting to talk about it. I wiped a hand across my face, moving my fringe to the side. This didn't sound good for Jack and me. That's where we had parked the ship. Great.

"Take me there." The doctor demanded. I sighed and glanced around, slightly uneasy. It was a weird feeling; I had never been so worried about our con before. It was normally a near full proof plan. Sighing again, I knew this would piss off Jack but it had to be done. I raised a hand and coughed a little drawing their attention to me.

"I know where it is." I said, internally cursing myself and praying Jack wouldn't be too mad about me revealing the ships location. Also not wanting or needing Nancy to get involved. This was between Jack, me and the time agents; she shouldn't be put in that position.

"There's soldiers guarding it. Barbed wire. You'll never get through." Nancy said, trying to wean us off the idea of going to the place. I just grinned, having sneaked in there before.

"Piece of cake."

"Try me." The doctor said confidently. Nancy just looked at us like we were mad.

"You sure you want to know what's going on in there?" She asked.

"I really want to know." The doctor insisted. I nodded.

"Then there's someone you need to talk to first." Nancy revealed. I leaned in a little, wanting to know who the someone was. They sounded important.

"And who might that be?" The doctor asked, also sounding intrigued. Nancy glanced between the two of us before saying.

"The Doctor." My eyes widened and I stepped back, looking at the doctor. He looked at me with the same confused expression. I turned back to Nancy.

"Oh, well. I wasn't expecting that."

* * *

I stood at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed, leaning against the railing. The doctor was scanning the area with some binoculars while Nancy stood behind him. Nancy had decided to come along after all, wanting to see how much we knew about the bomb that wasn't a bomb. The doctor had told her he knew nothing, me doing the same. I didn't want to give the game away. As much as I would love to explain what it is and where it came from, I can't. Jack and I are a team, we trust each other and I'm not going to be the one to betray that trust. Even if it is to stop something that's supposedly bad news. Then there's the fact we don't even know if they're related. It may not actually be our fault. It could be pure coincidence.

"The bomb's under that tarpaulin. They put the fence up over night. See that building? The hospital." Nancy explained, while pointing out or next location. I looked over at it. It looked huge, dark and to be honest, truly terrifying. I grimaced at the idea of having to go in.

"What about it?" The doctor asked seemingly oblivious to why we would need to go to a hospital if we were looking for a doctor. I know right, totally hard to put together.

"That's where the doctor is. You should talk to him." Nancy explained for him. I stood up straighter and uncrossed my arms. Ready to go to the hospital for an investigation.

"For now, I'm more interested in getting in there." The doctor admitted. I peered at the soldiers that were down there, I could see one that looked vaguely familiar. Charlie. He was there tonight apparently. Thinking back to earlier, I realised Algy was there too, or well, he should be.

"Talk to the doctor first." Nancy insisted. I turned and looked up at her.

"Why?" I asked, still not completely getting why we had to go see a doctor. She looked down at me, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Because then maybe you won't want to get inside." She said before turning and walking up a few more steps.

"Where're you going?" The doctor asked, not even turning to look at her when he asked. She turned back to us.

"There was a lot of food in that house. I've got mouths to feed. Should be safe enough now." Nancy explained before turning to go up a few more steps so she could re-cross over the railway line. I watched her about to thank her when the Doctor called after her.

"Can I ask you a question? Who did you lose?"

"What?" She asked looking slightly stunned at the question. I smiled sadly before explaining it to her.

"The way you hold yourself and look after the others. You do it because you feel guilty."

"The way you look after all those kids. It's because you lost somebody, isn't it? You're doing all this to make up for it." The doctor revised, putting down the binoculars and turning to look at her. I rolled my eyes; he hadn't listened to a word I had just said. Nancy looked at him before her eyes landed on me. I smiled encouragingly.

"My little brother. Jamie. One night I went out looking for food. Same night that thing fell. I told him not to follow me, I told him it was dangerous, but he just. He just didn't like being on his own." I smiled sadly, I could relate. Not likening being on my own. It was horrible.

"What happened?" The doctor asked. I shook my head, bowing it. How thick could one man be?

"In the middle of an air raid? What do you think happened?" Nancy bit back slightly, offended by how oblivious he was being.

"I'm sorry." I muttered just loud enough for them to hear. She smiled slightly at me but it fell a few moments later.

"Amazing." The doctor said just loud enough for me to here. I glared up at him while Nancy glared down at him.

"What is?"

"1941." The doctor said simply before elaborating, "Right now, not very far from here, the German war machine is rolling up the map of Europe. Country after country, falling like dominoes. Nothing can stop it. Nothing. Until one, tiny, damp little island says no. No. Not here. A mouse in front of a lion. You're amazing, the lot of you. Don't know what you do to Hitler, but you frighten the hell out of me. Off you go then do what you've got to do. Save the world." He finished, shooing Nancy away to get the food she required to feed the children she looked after. I smiled watching her leave. He was right. Britain was amazing.

"Right. Hospital." He said clapping his hands and running down the stairs to join me at the bottom. "Let's go."

I laughed and followed as he began to walk towards the hospital.

"Aye, aye captain."

* * *

We walked together over to the gates of the hospital. They were locked. I frowned staring at the locks. Hospitals were for healing the sick and injured, how could it do that with locked gates. Why were they locked? I turned to look back at the Chula ship. It was quite close. Maybe it wasn't just a coincidence after all. The doctor peered over my shoulder before pushing me out the way slightly and pulled out his light up wand... No wait, sonic screwdriver, causing me to snort in amusement. He sent me a nasty glare before sonicing the lock. It gave off some sparks and fell to the ground, allowing the two of us to gain entry.

We wandered around the hospital, going in and out of wards, searching through offices and scanning for alien technology... Ok so only I did the last one. Every ward we went in was filled to the brim with people, still wearing gas masks, just lying there. They never moved when we entered. They just lay there. Staring at the roof. If I hadn't known better I would have thought them to be sleeping, but no one ever slept that quiet or kept that still. I was beginning to believe they were all dead.

The pair of us walked into the last ward at the end of the corridor on the second floor. It was lighter than a few of the other rooms we had been in and seemed to be less full. We stood together in the centre of the room, just looking around at the bodies. They all seemed to be the same. It was beginning to creep me out a little, especially since I also felt like we were being watched. I glanced over my shoulder. No one there. I shook my head, thinking I was just being paranoid and moved so I was beside one of the many beds in the ward.

Looking over the victim, I noticed the oddities that presented themselves once you had a closer look. The scar on the back of the hand. The gas mask, looking almost part of the body rather than an item used to save your life. I stepped back a little. The similarities to the child making me feel uneasy again. It was unnatural.

"You'll find them everywhere. In every bed, in every ward. Hundreds of them." A man said coming out of a room behind us. I turned around so I was facing the man, standing up straighter and wanting to look more threatening. Just in case. I mean, he may be an old, crippled, grumpy looking man, but he could still be dangerous.

"Yes, I saw. Why are they still wearing gas masks?" Questioned the doctor as he glanced around the room at all the patients. My eyes remained solely on the man who'd just entered the room.

"They're not. Who are you?" he asked eyeing the two of us strangely. I moved closer to the doctor before answering the question.

"Abigail Harkness. I'm working for the government." I said holding up the piece of psychic paper that had been in my pocket. The man nodded, turning his attention to the doctor.

"I'm, uhh. Are you the doctor?" the doctor answered, reflecting the question. I sniggered a little at the interaction, earning me a glare. I just smiled cheekily in return before refocusing on the man, waiting for his reply.

"Doctor Constantine. And you are?" Doctor Constantine replied, repeating his previous question, this time it only referring to the doctor. I looked up at the doctor wanting to see what he would say this time.

"Nancy sent me." He informed Constantine. I frowned and coughed, drawing their attention.

"Us. Nancy sent us." I corrected, not wanting to be left out of the conversation. Constantine nodded at the two of us and began to hobble past us. My eyes snapped to him immediately, following his movements, not trusting him. Something wasn't quite right about him.

"Nancy? That means you must've been asking about the bomb." He stated, although it came out more as a question. I nodded as the doctor answered with a simple 'yes'.

"What do you know about it?" Doctor Constantine asked. His back still to us as he walked over to a seat and table in the middle of the room. I moved around the doctor so I now stood on his left, making him easier to defend against a threat. The feeling had come back. I felt like we were being watched, like something was going to attack us and I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Nothing. Why I was asking. What do you know?" The doctor questioned. I glanced around, taking in all the bodies surrounding us. It was them. They were watching us. They were a threat.

"Only what it's done." Doctor Constantine admitted as he turned to face us again. I pulled my focus back to him, trying to at least look like I was paying attention to him and not the victims.

"These people, they were all caught up in the blast?" The doctor asked trying to gain more information on what could have happened.

"None of them were." Constantine informs us. The pair of us glanced at each other, confusion reflected in one another's faces. We looked back at the man when he started to chuckle which then changed into a coughing fit. We moved in closer as he took a seat beside the table, where the ward sister would usually sit. Glancing around I notice that there is one victim on a nurses uniform, guessing that's where the ward sister went.

"You're very sick." The doctor pointed out, as he moved in closer still. I remained a few steps behind him, taking in the scene.

"Dying, I should think. I just haven't been able to find the time. Are you a doctor?" The man breathed out rather quickly. I frowned. Something was wrong. Dreadfully wrong.

"I have my moments." The doctor answered vaguely with a small knowing smile on his face. I smiled and took a step closer. I looked at the ground trying to sort through my thoughts. Trying to work out what my feelings were telling me. What was wrong with him? What was wrong with the victims?

"Have you examined any of them yet?" Doctor Constantine asked.

"No." The doctor replied shortly.

"You?" Doctor Constantine questioned his gaze moving to me. I looked up, slightly stunned at the question.

"Umm, not really, but I've have had a decent look at some of them." I answered honestly. The man nodded and gestured for the doctor and me to go over to one.

"Don't touch the flesh." He warned. I frowned as I walked up to a male victim on the left side of the room, Nancy had said that too. Somehow when you touched them something happened to you.

"Which one?" The doctor questioned.

"Any one." Doctor Constantine answered. Taking this answer the doctor went over to the right side, while taking out his sonic screwdriver and began to scan a victim over there. I opened up my vortex manipulator, also scanning a victim.

"Conclusions?" Doctor Constantine asked while his hands sat on his cane. I glanced up at him before looking back down at my vortex manipulator. For someone who was dying, he seemed perfectly at ease.

"Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side. Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right." The doctor started, he opened his mouth to continue but I cut in.

"There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh, but I can't see any burns." I finished, looking up at the doctor who gave a nod. The man over there had exactly the same injuries as the one over here. This wasn't good.

"Examine another one." Doctor Constantine ordered. The two of us shared a glance before following his orders and heading to the next bed on each side. I began the scan again. It finished and I read the screen, and then re-read it.

"This isn't possible." The doctor stated.

"How... What?" I murmured. Everything was exactly the same, right down to the y-shaped scar on the back of the hand.

"Examine another." Doctor Constantine ordered again. We both followed orders again, this time switching sides and scanning a new patient. I frowned again as exactly the same results came up. That should not happen.

"This isn't possible." The doctor repeated.

"Frankly it's impossible." I agreed, glaring slightly at my wrist which held my manipulator.

"No." Doctor Constantine said, agreeing with both our statements. This shouldn't happen. No one, not even a set of twins, should have exactly the same injuries in exactly the same place. It was beyond abnormal.

"They've all got the same injuries." The doctor pointed out, moving back around so he was in front of Doctor Constantine. I remained behind the man, my eyes flickering between the victim and my vortex manipulator.

"Yes." Answered Doctor Constantine.

"Exactly the same." Emphasised the doctor.

"Yes." The other man agreed.

"Identical, all of them, right down to the scar on the back of the hand." The doctor continued like he hadn't been interrupted. I looked over at the two, and slowly began to wander over. The feeling was back again. Something bad was going to happen. I could feel it.

"How did this happen? How did it start?" The doctor questioned in a voice that demanded answers. I watched from behind the table as Doctor Constantine began to explain.

"When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim."

"Dead?" I asked from behind the man, he glanced back before focusing back on the doctor.

"At first. His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward, the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries as plague. Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?" The man told us as the doctor and I exchanged some confused and weary looks. This did not sound good. The doctor raised an eyebrow at me after the last question. I just shrugged allowing him to answer.

"The head trauma."

"No."

"Asphyxiation." I tried.

"No."

"The collapse of the chest cavity" Suggested the doctor.

"No."

"All right. What was the cause of death?" Asked the doctor finally after I had shrugged my shoulders and he had run out of possibilities that made sense. I leaned on the table, watching Doctor Constantine and the doctor having a mini stare off before Doctor Constantine finally answered.

"There wasn't one. They're not dead." He said before hitting a trash can with his walking stick, making a loud clanging noise. The patients all around us sat up causing me and the doctor to jump slightly further away. My training sprung into action and my gun was flicked out, pointing in every direction, ready to shoot down any thing that got too close for comfort.

"It's all right. They're harmless. They just sort of sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just don't die." Doctor Constantine explained. I grimaced and continued to twist my gun around. There was not a chance in hell of me putting it down now.

"And they've just been left here? Nobody's doing anything?" The doctor questioned angrily. I eyed all the victims as they began to lie down again. Not seeming to see us at all. I breathed out a little and took a calming breath, not putting my gun back, but holding it so it was pointed at the ground. My senses were still on high alert.

"I try and make them comfortable. What else is there?" The man questioned. He was right, if they don't die and there's no cure. What else could he do?

"Just you? You're the only one here?" The doctor questioned. I frowned looking at the old, weak man. It shouldn't have been just him. Especially not in a hospital this size. Someone should have sent help in, to look after the patients, make them comfortable.

"Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither. But I'm still a doctor." Doctor Constantine explained. I smiled at the man, even though he couldn't see it. He was just as brilliant as Nancy.

"Yeah. I know the feeling." The doctor said as he once again began to wander the room. I frowned at him, what did that mean?

"I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb." Doctor Constantine guessed as he looked over his shoulder at me. I frowned then remembered my cover. I was working for the government.

"Uh, not too sure on that one. Let me get back to you on that." I tried as I wandered round the table, still eyeing the people in beds.

"Probably too late." The doctor muttered. I glared at him lightly.

"No. There are isolated cases... Isolated cases breaking out all over London." Doctor Constantine said before he began to cough, me and the doctor move forward. "Stay back, stay back. Listen to me. Top floor. Room eight oh two. That's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again." The man instructed. I took another step forwards, he looked like he was going to throw up.

"Nancy?" The doctor questioned, I tilted my head. Why would we need Nancy?

"It was her brother. She knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me, but she might..." Doctor Constantine trailed of as he began to struggle. I took two steps back, my gut saying he was dangerous.

"Mummy. Are you my mummy?" Doctor Constantine asked. I looked at him strangely before backing up more. He was turning into one of them. I watched appalled as his face slowly distorted, becoming more and more gas masked shaped. I grimaced as I pulled up my gun, not wanting to shoot the man just making sure I was protected. Once the transformation was complete he seemed to almost fall asleep as his head fell onto his shoulder. I lowered my gun, feeling a tiny, tiny bit safer and moved a little further away.

"Oh, my god." I muttered. The doctor looked back at me before walking over.

"Part of the government?" he asked. I shrugged, reaching into my pocket to pull out my psychic paper.

"Psychic paper, tells the reader," I started when I was cut off by the doctor.

"Whatever it is you want. I know I use the stuff all the time." I just shrugged and placed it back in my pocket, before looking back at the once Doctor Constantine. Sighing I used my free hand to wipe my fringe away again, today had been a very long day. I turned about to leave when I heard a very familiar voice.

"Hello?" An American accent echoed through the corridors. I grinned and ran off, ignoring the doctors shouts for me to stop.

"Hello?" Said some British girls voice, probably the girl Jack had gone to meet. I paused for a moment, waiting for the next shout, only to hear heavy footsteps following behind me.

"Hello?" Jack repeated, causing my sprint to start up again.

I sprinted down a couple of corridors hearing voices coming from that general direction. I slowed down to a jog as I went through a door but continued the pace until I couldn't hear any voices. I paused. Closing my eyes and listening. Nothing. I knew what that meant. I held up my gun and twisted around, my gun now pointing at his face.

"Whoa!" He yelled as the girl screamed and ducked. I grinned and twirled the gun around my finger, before lowering it into my holster.

"Hey, long time no see." I grinned. Jack smirked in return, but didn't comment. I glanced at the girl before an evil smirk appeared on my face.

"So..." I trailed off gesturing between the two, "What have you two been up to?... Dancing?" I asked, suggestively wiggling my eyebrows. The girl blushed furiously and looked away causing Jack and I to grin as I was pulled into a one armed hug.

"Nice to see you too kid." He replied, squeezing my shoulders before releasing me. The grin stayed on my face until I remembered the situation at hand and where I'd left the doctor... with no weapons.

"Shit." I cursed before I began sprinting again, this time though, back towards the deadly thing. I heard two sets of footsteps follow after me and knew the girl and Jack were following, good, I may need them.

"Abi, wait up." I heard jack yell, but I didn't stop.

"God, she's fast." The girl stated sounding out of breath.

"She needed to be."

"Stop talking about me!" I yelled back as I slowed to a walk, hearing the doctor's footsteps ahead of me. Jack and the girl quickly caught up and walked beside me. Jack opened his mouth to comment but before he could I gestured ahead of us. Following my signal he looked ahead, seeing a man in a leather jacket striding towards us. Jack smiled at me and quickly got his act together.

"Good evening. Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over." Jack greeted the doctor, holding out his hand for the other to shake. The doctor looked at him, confused, before looking between me and the blonde chic.

"He knows. I had to tell him about us being Time Agents." The British girl revealed. I frowned starring at the ground. I had originally thought he was one, but now I wasn't so sure. The doctor was too compassionate and caring... if a bit moody, to be one, he'd be useless as a time agent. Unless he's just a phenomenal actor.

"And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mister Spock." Jack said clasping the man on the shoulder and walking past him into the ward. I looked up confused; I thought he was the doctor? Who's Spock? Sighing I barged past the two of them and followed Jack into the room.

"So, who's the blonde?" I asked as I appeared beside him. He was standing in the middle of the room staring at all the patients.

"Oh, uh. Rose Tyler." He muttered opening his vortex manipulator. I nodded and followed two steps behind as he scanned one of the patients.

"You, uh, sure she's a time agent?" I asked while crossing my arms and leaning on the table.

"Yeah... Why?"

"Just wondering... I don't think the doctor is... DON'T TOUCH THEM!" I yelled as Jack went to turn over one of their hands so he could check for a pulse. He pulled away and held his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture.

"Why not? What happens" he said peering at the victim. I just grimaced and walked forward so I was standing beside him, looking over the body.

"You're looking at it."

He turned and looked at me, one eyebrow raised, silently asking if I was serious. I nodded wordlessly, staring into his eyes to show I was indeed telling the truth. He grimaced and turned his attention back to the body. The pair of us stood in silence, me staring at him, him at the body, neither of us in the mood to talk. Not that we had a topic to converse over or anything. Our quiet time together was soon interrupted by the arrival of Rose and the doctor. I turned and watched the two as they walked into the centre of the ward and stood there silently staring at us. The doctor crossed his arms, looking at us tensely. I glanced down, hoping the new found tension in the room was due to the conversation the pair of time travellers had just had about how Rose had met Jack and the doctor had met me, not due to the possible damage our con may have caused.

I smiled, or well tried to smile, hoping to ease the tense atmosphere that had come over the room. No such luck.

"Have you scanned one then?" The doctor asked using a demanding and disapproving tone. My smile dropped. Jack and I were in some serious trouble.

"Yeah." Jack answered, not paying as much attention as he should to the man. I silently threw my hand back behind me, hitting Jack on the shoulder. Knowing he was now paying attention as the annoyed 'hey!' was shouted in my direction.

"Scan another." The doctor ordered. I sighed, knowing what Jack was about to do and quickly turned and smacked his shoulder again.

"Just do it." I ordered. Jack sighed but turned to the victim on his left and scanned him. I moved so I was once again facing the blonde and the U-boat captain. I silently watched as the doctor ordered Jack to repeat the scan on five other victims, making jack fly around the room, muttering to himself about how impossible it was. How they couldn't all have exactly the same injuries. Yet they all did.

"This just isn't possible. How did this happen?" Jack questioned after he had finished scanning a seventh victim. I walked around the pair in the centre of the room so I was once again beside him. I opened my mouth to offer a theory I had come up with but before I could speak the doctor asked him a question.

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" This caught mine and Jacks attention, the pair of us looking at him startled.

"What?" We questioned, starring at him and the blonde, not knowing how to react. I knew he had a theory that our Chula ship was to blame, but it can't be. It was empty. We'd checked.

"He said it was a warship. He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless we make him an offer." Rose revealed to the doctor. I glared at her, not liking the way she was looking at us; disapprovingly. The doctor looked at her for a second before turning his intense glare at Jack and I

"What kind of warship?" He questioned walking towards us slowly, trying to look scary and threatening.

"Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this." Jack shouted getting defensive. He automatically stepped slightly in front of me, trying to shield me from the doctor and Rose. I took a step to the left, so I was still behind Jack but could still see everything.

"This started at the bomb site. It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?" the doctor repeated getting more and more annoyed with Jacks lack of answering. I sighed, getting between the two.

"An ambulance!" I yelled, pulling the attention to me. I hauled up my wrist, activating a hologram, "Look." I muttered, showing them a diagram of the Chula ship.

"That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. We wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. We made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait," Jack explained as he came up beside me. I deactivated the hologram have way through, watching the pairs reactions.

"Bait?" Rose asked, obviously still not gathering the point Jack was trying to make. I sighed, retaking up the story.

"We wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk." I explained.

"You said it was a war ship." Rose countered, pointing at Jack. I snorted.

"They have ambulances in wars." I pointed out, shaking my head at her simple mindedness. Honestly, there's no front line without a doctor to make them all better after the battle. Jack just sighed and walked past the two before turning back to them, taking their attention away from me.

"It was a con. I was conning you. That's what I am, I'm a con man. I thought you were Time Agents. You're not, are you." Jack shouted slightly, annoyed like me that the con hadn't worked and that we'd been lied to.

"Just a couple more freelancers." The girl bit out. I glared at the back of her head, before walking round and joining Jack at the other side.

"Oh. Should have known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour. I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain? Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship." Jack finished, getting back to the point.

"What is happening here, Doctor?" Rose asked, ignoring the jibe at her clothing. I sighed wiping my hand through my fringe, throwing my head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot."

"What do you mean?" Rose questioned. The two of them now ignoring both Jack and me.

"I don't know. Some kind of virus converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?" The doctor said, thinking through the idea. I looked back down at them.

"It depends on the idiot. Fun, hate, joy, profit, revenge. It varies." I offered with a shrug. The doctor and Rose both turned and glared at me. I frowned and glared right back, not understanding the sudden hate I was sensing from the doctor; he had been fine with me a few moments ago.

"And you. Where do you fit into all this?" The doctor questioned. I just shrugged in response and moved away to a corner of the room before explaining myself.

"I'm just there. In the background. Helping when needed. Having fun the rest of the time. Flirting with soldiers. Ignoring girls who think they have a chance with Jack. Shooting threats. Defending kids. You know the usual for a con-girl." I heard Jack chuckle and turned to see the doctor and Rose both glaring fiercely at me. I just grinned in return, not feeling at all threatened.

"You're a part of the con. You knew what the ship was yet allowed me to go on a wild goose chase around London." The doctor ground out.

"Why not? London's a great place." I shrugged, not caring as he began to stride towards me.

"People are dying and you thought it would be great fun to go on a wild goose chase around London!" He yelled, not noticing the angry look that overcame mine and Jack's face. I glared back, deciding to stand my ground.

"They aren't dead. They are still alive. Plus, I had no idea what was happening, how was I supposed to know!"

"Look. Leave her out of this." Jack demanded walking over so he was beside me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me away from the doctor and over to the other side of the room. Once we were far enough away from the other two he turned to me.

"Ok. What's going on and how did you meet him?" Jack whispered to me, glancing back at the pair who were now wandering around the ward.

"Not too sure what's actually going on, but there's some creepy kid wandering around in a gas mask, somehow he's the centre to all this but I don't know how or why." I explained. My eyes flickered to the doctor then back to Jack.

"Ok, how'd you meet that jokester?" Jack asked pointing over his shoulder at the doctor.

"Helped a little girl, got invited to dinner, he was their too, looking for the Chula ship." I briefed him. He nodded accepting the story before wandering away from me, towards one of the patients. Sighing I followed his lead and looking over one of the patients.

"Mummy." They said as the suddenly sat up in their beds causing us all to jump back. I pulled out my gun, pointing it at them. "Mummy. Mummy? Mummy?" They repeated, as they began to clamber out of bed. The four of us backing up.

"What's happening?" Rose asked, not backing up quick enough. I pulled her back as a patient nearly touched her, the hand touching me instead, placing her behind the doctor and me. I held my gun up at the gas masked woman. Using my free hand to wipe the spot on my right arm she had brushed, hoping it wouldn't affect me.

"I don't know." The doctor admitted as we all moved back towards the back wall.

"Mummy."

"Don't let them touch you." The doctor ordered moving Rose so she was directly behind him, safe from the people wandering towards us. Jack also moving to stand in front of me.

"What happens if they touch us?" Rose asked.

"You're looking at it." The doctor replied as they continued to close in on us. We huddled together in the corner, defenseless as they moved in.

"Help me, mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy."

**YAY! Part 2 is up.**

**I want to thank ****_dzygmunt9 _**** and ****_ThatAwkwardCrazyAuthor_**** for following my story and for the one review, it means a lot! The Doctor Dances should be up soon-ish, I just need to edit it and so on... :)**

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. The Doctor Dances

**THE DOCTOR DANCES**

The patients walked closer and closer. Rose and I both pressed against the wall. Jack and the doctor standing protectively in front of us. Suddenly, the doctor took a step forward.

"Go to your room." The doctor ordered causing Jack and Rose to stare at him as if he was mad. My eyes were locked onto the threat in front of us. I watched as the patients suddenly stopped and stared at the man.

"Go to your room. I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross. Go to your room!" The doctor scolded the patients. I continued to watch amazed as the infected people bowed their head ashamed before turning their backs to us and wandering away back to their respective bed.

"I'm really glad that worked. Those would have been terrible last words." The doctor admitted, shaking it off. I shook my head breathing out the breath I hadn't realised I had been holding. That was too close for comfort.

I looked down at my arm, where one of the infected women had touched me, it was slightly red. Not good. Really not good. Glancing down at my hand, I noticed the outline of a y-shaped cut. Great. I was turning into one of them. This meant I couldn't touch anyone.

Sighing in frustration, I carefully stepped around Jack and Rose moving to the other side of the room. If Rose had moved quickly enough, I wouldn't be in this position right now. Why did some people have to be so slow? I turned and leaned against the wall in my corner, watching as the other three followed my lead and spread out around the ward. Rose moving to sit beside a patient, Jack to sit in the middle of the room with his feet perched on a desk, the doctor standing near him. We remained in silence before Rose finally decided to break it.

"Why are they all wearing gas masks?" She asked, looking over at the two men for answers.

"They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone." Jack replied, looking from her to the doctor, drawing the attention to him.

"How was your con supposed to work?" The doctor suddenly asked, seeming to forget about the creatures surrounding us for a moment.

"Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price." I started to explain when Jack took over, taking the doctor's attention.

"When he's put fifty percent up front, oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck."

"The perfect self-cleaning con." I finish from the corner, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Jack looks over at me with a small smile, while the other two glare a little at us.

"Yeah. Perfect." The doctor bit out, looking away from the two of us.

"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day." Jack laughed before he was cut off by a glare from the doctor, who looked like he was getting more annoyed every time Jack opened his big mouth.

"Getting a hint of disapproval." Jack admitted, wanting to know why he was so against our con. It's not as if we hurt anyone.

"Take a look around the room. This is what your harmless piece of space-junk did."

"Hey, we don't know that for sure. It's just a theory." I jumped in, defending our actions.

"It was a burnt-out medical transporter. It was empty." Jack explained, also trying to defend our actions and prove this whole thing wasn't our fault. The doctor just turned his back on us shouting to his companion who immediately got up to follow.

"Are we getting out of here?" She asked, unsure of the man's plans.

"We're going upstairs."

"I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no-one. I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, we had nothing to do with it." Jack told them as he stood up, trying to get our names of the list of people that could be to blame. His speech managed to gain the girls attention but did nothing for the doctor as he paused at the door. I walked forward slightly, sighing as I did. It was pointless. The man was stubborn.

"I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day." The man bit out, glaring at Jack and me. I walked further forward, pausing when I heard a siren outside. Finally!

"What's that?" Rose asked, glancing around the ward as if to find the source.

"The all clear." Jack informed her, looking at her rather than the doctor. The doctor just scoffed opening the door and moving so he was half out of it.

"I wish." He said before leaving completely. Rose glanced back at the two of us before turning and following the man out, leaving me and Jack in the ward ourselves. He turned to me and shrugged a little almost saying 'what else could I do'. I snorted and moved past him, towards the door.

"Move your ass, Harkness." I ordered holding the door open. He sighed but followed none the less. Him moving to place an arm around my shoulder. My eyes widened and I took off at a sprint, shouting 'hurry up' back to him. I was not about to get my best friend and brother infected.

The two of us sprinted down one of the many corridors in the hospital, right past a flight of stairs.

"Mister Spock?" Jack questioned as he ran behind me.

"Doctor?" I yelled, correcting Jack slightly, also while I ran.

"Have you got a blaster?" The doctor's voice asked from behind us. I skidded to a stop and about turned before Jack had had a chance to think about stopping. Running back to the stair case we had passed a few seconds ago. I looked up, to see Rose and the Doctor poking their heads out over the banister.

"Sorry?" I asked, unsure of the question.

"Have you got a blaster?" He repeated. I looked over at Jack who had just stopped beside me. He placed his hands on his knees and panted lightly.

"Well, uh..." I started, trying to work out why he would need a blaster if he had his sonic screwdriver.

"Sure!" Jack yelled in reply before darting up the stairs. I followed slower, not too keen to go up into unknown territory with all the hostiles lying in the wards around us. I joined them as they stopped outside a giant secure metal door. Frowning I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed. This was not a good idea.

"The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken." The doctor explained to the three of us once he had seen me arrive. I looked over the door. It had clearly been made to hold something in... so why were we trying to get in with it?

"What happened?" Rose asked as she breathed heavily due to all the running. I frowned glancing between her and Jack. How could they be tired? We hadn't run that far or that fast.

"Let's find out. Get it open." The doctor ordered moving out the way of Jack who grinned and moved over to the door. I moved closer to the doctor and Rose, wanting to know the reason for using a blaster rather than his light up wand.

"What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver?" Rose asked before I could open my mouth. I looked at the doctor, eager for his answer.

"Nothing." He replied with a small shrug, turning to watch Jack disintegrate the lock and open the door with his sonic blaster. I grinned in return as he held the door open for us and moved over to his left side, careful not to touch him.

"Sonic blaster, fifty first century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?" the doctor asked. I tilted my head; he'd been to the factories?

"You've been to the factories?" Jack asked, unintentionally voicing my thoughts. We tended to do that.

"Once."

"Well, they gone now, destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot." Jack informed him. I sighed sadly; it had been a great place to get weapons and had offered the best settings and blast patterns.

"Like I said. Once. There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good." The doctor rambled before walking in the door. I looked at him in shock. He blew up the reactor? What? Why? I moved to go after him and ask him if he had when Rose wandered over to Jack, blocking off my exit.

"Nice blast pattern." She flirted. I groaned and fell back against the wall. Here he bloody well goes again.

"Digital."

"Squareness gun." She simplified as she slowly wandered into the room. Jack smiled at her sweetly.

"Yeah." He agreed with a small nod.

"I like it." She smiled before walking away. Jack chuckled and grinned cockily as he followed her in. That would normally earn him a slap on the arm but since I couldn't I settled for pushing the door shut as he stood in the doorway. He pushed to door back after I heard it clang with the back of his head and glared at me. I just smirked and ran past him, into the room for both his and my own safety.

The room was a mess to say the least. Filing cabinets were toppled over, electronic equipment broken all over the bench and floor, not to mention the huge observation window was now smashed and lying in shards all over the bench and floor. I wandered around slowly, avoiding the glass as much as possible.

"What do you think?" The doctor asked the three of us. I shrugged and walked into the room that was being observed, kneeling down to get a look at the images on the walls.

"Something got out of here." Jack answered; I looked up at him to see him moving his feet but remaining on the spot. Something he did when he was tense about a situation.

"Yeah. And?" The doctor pressed. Jack looked around again before answering again.

"Something powerful."

"Angry." I added, noting the smashed glass and equipment on the floor. No one would have done that without a cause. Jack nodded his agreement to my suggestion and started to walk around the observation room.

"Powerful and angry." The doctor agreed. I returned to looking around the room I was in, there were loads of pictures and toys just left lying on the floor. I scooped up a teddy bear before standing up to my full height and wandering around as Jack and Rose joined me in the little room that had previously been observed.

"A child? I suppose this explains Mummy." Jack offered. I moved over to the bed and sat on it, playing with the teddy a little. I looked over at where the now broken window was. This was too similar. Tears weld up in my eyes a little which I quickly blinked away. Not wanting or needing my moment of weakness to be caught by either Jack or the two non-time agents.

"How could a child do this?" Rose asked the doctor. I snorted and looked up at her.

"Depends. If they had the training they could." I said bitterly, standing up and throwing the teddy bear on the ground. She looked at me a little shocked and opened her mouth to comment but before she could the doctor began to play a tape recorder.

"Do you know where you are?" Doctor Constantine's voice said over the speakers. I moved back to the wall and ran my hand along it, admiring the child's handy work.

"Are you my mummy?" It asked Doctor Constantine. I looked over in the direction of the recorder.

"Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?" Doctor Constantine questioned. The four of us shared an uneasy glance.

"Are you my mummy?" The child repeated. I bit my lip and turned my back again. I got it. I knew why the place was ruined. The child just wanted its mum.

"What do you want? Do you know...?" Doctor Constantine asked before he was cut off by the child who seemed to be getting annoyed.

"I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?"

"Doctor, I've heard this voice before." Rose told us. I didn't look back, keeping my eyes on the drawings on the walls. I traced them with my fingers, feeling sympathy. All he wanted was his mother.

"Me too." The doctor admitted, still listening to the tapes.

"Mummy?" The child called yet again.

"Always are you my mummy? It's like he doesn't know." Rose said, almost like she was thinking allowed. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against the wall.

"Mummy?"

"Why doesn't he know?" Rose questioned. I leaned away from the wall standing up, not opening my eyes. This was way too similar to that room.

"Are you there, mummy? Mummy?" The voice on the recorder asked again. Hearing footsteps I opened my eyes. Jack had moved in front of me, he moved his hands up, about to reach for the tops of my arms. I pulled away quick and turned my back on him.

"You ok?" He whispered to me.

"Yeah. I'm, uh, fine Jack." I muttered moving back to the wall closest to the bed. I watched silently as the doctor moved away from the bench full with electrical equipment and to the door which lead into the room that the child had been kept in.

"Mummy? Please, mummy? Mummy?" The recording repeated again.

"Doctor?" Rose questioned as he walked into the room. I followed his movements, not sure what he was going to do.

"Can you sense it?" He demanded as he paced around the room. I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes. Quickly opening them. I could sense depression and anger, but I wasn't sure if it was my emotions or the little boys.

"Sense what?" Jack asked, clueless as to what the other man was on about. I down at my hands, noting how the scar had almost completely formed already. I coughed quietly. Not wanting to bring their attention to me. Worried it would distract them from solving the case.

"Coming out of the walls. Can you feel it?" The doctor explained, still marching around the room.

"Mummy?"

"Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things?" I looked at him, slightly offended and slightly amused.

"When he's stressed, he likes to insult species." Rose explained, taking in mine and Jacks expressions. We both nodded a little in understanding before looking back at the man who was still pacing around like a mad man in a box room.

"Rose, I'm thinking." The doctor corrected, not stopping or slowing his pace.

"He cuts himself shaving, he does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than." She added, earning a light chuckle out of me.

"There are these children living rough round the bomb sites. They come out during air-raids looking for food." The doctor said, thinking the whole thing through. I nodded in agreement having seen them in action.

"Mummy, please?" The recorder asked, the four of us ignoring it in favour to the doctors theory.

"Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?" He offered. I frowned, the ship wasn't dangerous. It was the complete opposite, it was an ambulance.

"It was a med-ship. It was harmless." Jack said, unknowingly agreeing with my thoughts. I walked closer to the group although remained on the edge, not wanting to get too close.

"Yes, you keep saying harmless. Suppose one of them was affected, altered?" The doctor suggested, dismissing the idea completely now of it not being our fault.

"Altered how?" Rose asked, confused as the rest of us.

"I'm here!"

"It's afraid. Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do. It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to its room." The doctor said with a tone of glee and laughter in his voice at the end. Hearing a clicking noise, I tilted my head and looked around Jack and the doctor, my eyes widening in shock.

"Shit." I breathed out.

"Doctor." Rose said a frown appearing on her face.

"I'm here. Can't you see me?" The child asked. I moved and pulled out my blaster. God, we were so dead.

"What's that noise?" Rose asked also looking around the doctor.

"End of the tape. It ran out about thirty seconds ago." The doctor admitted, smile falling from his face.

"I'm here, now. Can't you see me?" The child asked, using the tape recorder to play his voice. I looked back at the three of them.

"I sent it to its room. This is its room." The doctor said, a stupid grin breaking out at the end as he twirled on the spot to look out into the observation room, causing me to do the same. I gasped a little at the sight but quickly pulled myself together.

"Are you my mummy? Mummy?" The child said, tilting its head a little, looking between Rose and me. I grimaced and stepped back a little. No way was I a mother. I was only seventeen.

"Doctor?" Rose questioned, unsure like the rest of us what we were going to do.

"Okay, on my signal make for the door." Jack said taking charge. I glanced back at him to see him starting to pull out his sonic blaster... or that had been the plan.

"Mummy?"

"Now!" Jack yells, pointing his 'blaster' at the child, only for it really to be a banana. I roll my eyes and quickly flick the settings switch on the gun and point it at the wall, blasting a square hole before the doctor could even get out Jack's real sonic blaster.

"NOW!" I yell, yet no one moves, the doctor instead turning to glare at me. I roll my eyes and smirk a little.

"Mummy?" The child asks, bringing our attention back to the situation at hand. I gesture to the hole in the wall, the doctor nods in agreement.

"Go now! Don't drop the banana!" the doctor shouted pushing Jack and Rose through the hole. I wave two fingers, in a lazy salute before following the three out the make do door.

"Why not?!" Jack questioned.

"Good source of potassium!" The doctor yells back. I laugh and move to help Jack up when I remember I can't touch them and I back away. Jack jumps up and moves over to the doctor.

"Give me that!" Jack shouts taking his sonic blaster from the other man and changing the settings almost as quick as I did.

"Mummy. I want my mummy." The child repeats coming towards the hole I made. Jack holds up his gun and points it at the hole. Reversing the damage I had done, locking the child in his room. I breathe out in relief. That was way too close for comfort.

"Digital rewind. Nice switch." Jack commented tossing the banana back to the doctor as he panted. The doctor grinned.

"It's from the groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate." He explained waving the banana around.

"There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?" I questioned impressed, gaining the trios attention. The doctor smiled and pointed his banana at me.

"Bananas are good." He grinned. The four of us shared a smile when the wall started to crack. Oh god. Shit. Not good. We've managed to piss of a powerful ten year old. Just, brilliant. The four of stood frozen as we stared at the wall.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled, snapping us out of it. I shook my head, trying to focus. Right. In corridor. Angry child. Run. I took off at a sprint, running around the corner of the corridor.

"Come on!" I heard the doctor shout as the rest of them followed me. I smiled looking back at them before turning my head and focusing on deciding which way to go. We ran down the corridor, coming to a set of huge swinging doors when I saw the other patients heading towards me. I froze.

"Shit." I breathed while motioning to the others to turn around and go back. I heard their irregular footfalls as they tried to slow down and turn. I held up my gun, hoping to buy them some time when I heard Jack yell my name. I sighed but turned and followed behind the other three.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy." The people kept repeating as we ran back around the corner. Only to come face to face with another ward of patients. I groaned. God, was this never going to end.

"It's keeping us here till it can get at us." The doctor revealed, us once again standing in front of the cracked wall. I held up my gun, Jack doing the same, both of us flicking it between the patients on our side and the wall the child was trying to get through.

"It's controlling them?" Jack asked, shouting a little as he became more worried and stressed, but not scared. No, he was never scared.

"It is them. It's every living thing in this hospital." Replied the doctor, causing me to frown. This day just got better and better didn't it? I heard Jack sigh but snap into Captain mode.

"Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and as a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got?" Jack asked, knowing all about my weapon already. I looked over at the doctor. Oh, the amount of embarrassment he must be feeling right now.

"I've got a sonic, er. Oh, never mind." He said taking it out and realising he had nothing on our guns. I laughed lightly despite the situation. He looked stupid waving his 'sonic screwdriver' around.

"What?" Jack insisted.

"It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that."

"Disrupter? Cannon? What?"

"It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up!"

"A sonic what?!" Jack yelled, not liking the fact we were surrounded and he didn't know what situation we were in.

"Screwdriver!" the doctor yelled in return, turning around to face the other man. I laughed at Jacks face, about to comment when the child broke through the wall covering us in dust. I glared at it before flicking the switch on my gun and gesturing to Rose to grab Jacks.

"Honestly! Never get a man to do a women's job." I mutter.

"Going down!" Rose yells as the pair of us pointed the guns at the ground. The three of them falling through the gap we had created. I laughed before doing another lazy saluting and jumping down after them, landing with cat like grace on the floor below. Grinning I turned and pushed the button changing the settings. Raising my gun filled hand to the roof I quickly filled it in, shutting the escape root off to the patients above us.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Rose asked, standing up. I turned to face them grinning, the adrenaline still pumping through my veins. I noticed Jack silently glaring at me as he stood up wiping down his coat.

"Could've used a warning." The doctor hinted, clearly not liking my plan. I laughed as I walked off looking around the room we had landed in.

"Oh, the gratitude." Rose muttered. Jack and the doctor ignored her, moving past her. I turned and watched the three of them from a distance, smiling when I realised what was going to happen next.

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?" Jack asked, as confused as I had been when I had first been told about it. I began to snigger again, earning a warning finger from the doctor.

"I do." The doctor said defensively, causing a snort of amusement. He glared over at me which I shrugged off. I barely noticed Rose wandering around muttering to herself.

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, ooo, this could be a little more sonic?" Jack asked, annoyed and confused at the man. I laughed quietly, enjoying the showdown to no end. My laugh turning into a bit of a cough at the end. My eyes widened. Not good. Doctor Constantine was like that just before he turned. I squinted and looked down at my hand, scar fully formed, my lungs were burning a little and my head was beginning to hurt. Not to mention I felt a little sick.

"What, you've never been bored?"

"There's got to be a light switch." Rose continued to mutter. I looked back up. No. I wasn't going to let it win. I'd be fine.

"Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?" The doctor continued trying to defend himself. I smiled lightly, which quickly disappeared when Rose found the light switch. I grimaced and backed up from the bed rail I had been leaning against as once again all the patients sat up in bed.

"Mummy. Mummy." The patients repeat again. I groan and walk away.

"Door." Jack stated running over to the door and pointing his sonic blaster at it. I watch him, instead pointing my gun at the people trying to kill us. I sigh when I hear the noise meaning the battery was dead. Why now? Of all times, why now?

"Damn it!" Jack swore, moving away from the door and hitting the blaster with his hand. I glared at him for not charging it like I had told him to. He just never seemed to listen.

"Mummy." The patients murmured closing in.

"It's the special features. They really drain the battery." Jack explained to the other two in the room. I turned to look at him disapprovingly the same time Rose looked at him questioningly.

"The battery?" She questioned. I kept my eyes on the patients as they closed in.

"Abi. Anytime you want to shoot the door." Jack hinted. I sighed and turned to him glaring.

"You know full well I haven't developed mine like that, it can only go through thin sheets of metal at the moment and since I used it on that wall, it won't work like that till I can get my tools. That settings a work in progress." He held up his hands moving when the doctor pushed him out the way to get to the door. I turned back to the patients when I heard the familiar buzz from the sonic screw driver. The doors opened, allowing all four of us to get in. I shut the door behind us, the doctor sonicing it locked.

"That's so lame!" Rose commented as she walked in behind Jack.

"I was going to send for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory." Jack explained as he ran up to a bared window and looked out of it.

"Yeah, it means I can't get the right parts to fix it." I added moving to sit on the table he had been standing on, giving a pointed look at the doctor.

"Oh, I know. First day I met him, he blew my job up. That's practically how he communicates."

"Okay, that door should hold it for a bit." The doctor comforted, causing Jack and I to look at him like he was crazy.

"The door?" Jack questioned, "The wall didn't stop it!"

"Well, it's got to find us first! Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!" The doctor answered, running around to look out the window like Jack had. I smirked and looked down at the floor.

"Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch you could put up some shelves... then Abi can shoot us." Jack answered dryly. I laughed quietly, putting my gun back into its holster.

"Window." The doctor tried.

"Barred. Sheer drop outside. Seven stories." Jack relayed as he sat down on a wheel chair. I grinned. Impossible situation, who doesn't love that?

"And no other exits." Rose informed us after looking around.

"Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?" Jack chuckled looking at me. I smiled, knowing he was enjoying it as much as me.

"So, where'd you pick this one up, then?" The doctor asked, clearly getting annoyed with Jack and his sense of humour. Jack and I shared a look, just knowing this wasn't going to be good for him if he didn't defend himself.

"Doctor." Rose warned him, looking slightly embarrassed.

"She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance." Jack flirted, causing me to roll my eyes. I coughed lightly, gaining Jack's attention, before pointing at the ceiling. He nodded and began to push buttons on his vortex manipulator.

"Okay. One, we've got to get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?" The doctor asked looking out the window again. I watched Jack disappear in a flash of light and grinned hearing a beep on my vortex manipulator. I flicked it open and read the message Jack had sent.

Be right back. Don't do anything stupid.

He had no faith in me.

"Yeah. Jack just disappeared." Rose exclaimed glancing at the chair he had once been in. I smiled and stood, moving to the chair that had been vacated by Jack. I sighed and leaned back into it, it was still warm. I watched as the doctor climbed down from the top of the table and sat down on a chair. Rose remained standing and started to pace back and forth.

"Don't worry blondie. He's fine." I comforted, earning a glare from the girl as she walked past me for the fourth time. The doctor gave me a thankful glance mixed with a glare. I smiled cheekily and leaned forward in the chair, waiting for the questions I knew would come.

"Abigail Harkness?" he asked an unsure look in his eyes.

"That's my name don't ware it out." I laughed.

"Harkness? You're related?" Rose asked, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Not biologically." I answered vaguely.

"Girlfriend?" She offered, causing me to choke on air.

"NO!"

"...Adopted?" she asked finally. I grinned pointing at her.

"Something like that."

"How'd you get involved in all this?" The doctor asked. I sighed and leaned back.

"It's an incredibly long story and one I'd rather not share, especially with people I only met a few hours ago." I explained. They both nodded in understanding, an awkward silence coming over the room. Rose soon started up her pacing again and after the seventh time she opened her mouth.

"Okay, so he's vanished into thin air. Why is it always the great looking ones who do that?" she asked, still pacing. The doctor and I looked at her.

"I'm making an effort not to be insulted." He said to her.

"As am I." I mean rude much? I may not be her type and everything but still.

"I mean, men." She corrected. I grinned at her and looked at the doctor waiting for his reaction to her words.

"Okay, thanks... that really helped." The doctor muttered sarcastically. Rose opened her mouth about to amend her words when the radio behind me began to crackle into life. I grinned turning, just knowing who it would be.

"Abi? Rose? Doctor? Can you hear me? I'm back on my ship." Jack said over the radio. The doctor jumped up and turned the thing the right way up, he then picked up the wires looking at the end of it which had been severed off. He showed it to me and Rose giving me and pointed look. I smiled and shrugged, not wanting to interrupt Jack.

"Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you. It's security-keyed to my molecular structure. I'm working on it. Hang in there."

"How're you speaking to us?" The doctor asked, glancing between the radio and the severed wires.

"Om-Com. I can call anything with a speaker grill." Jack informed him.

"I designed it and installed it." I boasted a little, knowing if I didn't Jack would take the credit.

"Now there's a coincidence." The doctor muttered, glaring at me and the radio.

"What is?" Jack and I asked at the same time.

"The child can Om-Com, too."

"He can?" Rose asked. I grimaced and looked at the floor. He could. I'd seen it with my own eyes... heard it with my own ears.

"Anything with a speaker grill. Even the Tardis phone." The doctor repeated, elaborating a little for Rose.

"What, you mean the child can phone us?" she asked and as if to prove a point the child's voice began to come through the speakers of the radio, overtaking Jacks voice.

"And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to find you."

"Doctor, can you hear that?" Jack asked once the child was done. I grimaced.

"Loud and clear." The doctor replied for the three of us.

"I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do." Jack replied. I sighed knowing it was a matter of time before me vortex manipulator beeped... oh there it was.

_Help. Which switch?_

"Coming to find you, mummy." The child said. I shivered a little before moving closer to the radio.

"Jack? You there?" I asked quietly.

"Yup."

"You see the switch above you head, to your right."

"There's loads."

"Yeah, well if you listen, I'll tell you which one it is..." when I heard nothing I continued, "you see the one, right beside the one for the music, flick that one and it should be able to play music or something over the Childs voice." I moved back from the radio, just imagining the grin on his face.

"Remember this one, Rose?" Jack asked as music began to play through the speakers. I laughed, good old Glen Miller, gotta love him and his music. I sat back down watching as the doctor turned to Rose confused as to why he would say that. She looked at him sheepishly.

"Our song." She answered. The doctor and her nodded at each other in understanding albeit a little awkwardly. I chuckled watching the two. They were hilarious together. The two of them stared at each other for a while longer before they moved away. I exited the chair and moved to lean against the only door in the room. I watched the two from afar, wanting to see what they would do.

Rose moved to relax in the wheelchair I had just removed myself from while the Doctor climbed over to the barred window with the ever-versatile sonic screwdriver. I smiled softly watching the two, trying to hold back the coughing fit I felt like I was going to have. God my chest hurt.

"What you doing?" Rose finally asked, staring at the doctor.

"Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete, loosen the bars." He explained not looking away from his job. I frowned as I watched him. That means...

"You don't think he's coming back, do you?" I asked from the door. He didn't turn as he answered.

"Wouldn't bet my life." I glared. He's my brother. Of course he was coming back.

"Why don't you trust him?" Rose asked.

"Why do you?" The doctor countered. Rose glanced back at me, concerned I had been offended. I just smiled and shrugged. We conned people, not exactly the basis of a trusting friendship.

"He saved my life. Bloke-wise, that's up there with flossing. I trust him because he's like you. Except with dating and dancing." She admitted, causing the doctor to turn and look at her.

"What?" She questioned. I laughed at his slightly offended expression.

"You just assume I'm," The doctor started while shaking his head, when Rose interrupted.

"What?"

"You just assume that I don't dance." He clarified. I coughed a little trying to hide a laugh at his put out expression. I looked over at Rose who was smiling lightly and winked.

"What, are you telling me you do dance?" She asked, winking back.

"Nine hundred years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume at some point I've danced."

"You?" She questioned unbelieving of his story.

"Problem?" He asked defensively. A small grin appeared on my face as I saw Rose beginning to calculate a plan, but remained quiet in the corner allowing the two to have their moment.

"Doesn't the universe implode or something if you dance?"

"Well, I've got the moves but I wouldn't want to boast."

I watched silently as Rose stood up and walked over to the radio turning it up louder with a cocky grin on her face. I moved a little with the music, Midnight Serenade, and swayed back and fore on my own as Rose wandered slowly back over to the doctor, who was still trying to sonic the bars.

"You've got the moves? Show me your moves." She challenged holding out her hand for him to take.

"Rose, I'm trying to resonate concrete." He tried, looking between the windows and her.

"Jack'll be back. He'll get us out. So come on. The world doesn't end because the Doctor dances." I offered, wanting to see these 'all impressive' moves he apparently had. He looked at me, unsure whether it was true. I smiled reassuringly, which was enough for him.

He quickly put away the sonic, back in his pocket, and walked slowly down so he was on the floor beside Rose. She smiled at me in thanks, me smirking and giving her a lazy salute in return. I watched as he took her hands, as if he was about to start dancing when he stopped, holding her hands out palms up so he could look at them.

"Barrage balloon?" The doctor questioned looking at her unmarked hands.

"What?" Rose asked, a little disappointed.

"You were hanging from a barrage balloon." Stated the doctor, turning her hands over in his, inspecting them at every angle.

"Oh, yeah. About two minutes after you left me. Thousands of feet above London, middle of a German air-raid, Union Jack all over my chest." She told us. I laughed a little at her story.

"Sounds like fun. Invite me next time." She smiled at me but her focus was quickly taken again.

"I've travelled with a lot of people, but you're setting new records for jeopardy friendly." The doctor stated, still looking at her hands.

"Is this you dancing? Because I've got notes." She jested.

"Hanging from a rope thousands feet above London. Not a cut, not a bruise." He noted, clearly wanting to know how she had managed that. He let go her hands.

"Yeah, I know. Captain Jack fixed me up." She explained turning her own hands over.

"Oh, we're calling him Captain Jack now, are we?" The doctor asked, causing me to smirk as I caught the hint of jealously in his voice.

"Well, his name's Jack and he's a Captain." Rose pointed out.

"He's not really a Captain, Rose." The doctor countered.

"Do you know what I think? I think you're experiencing Captain envy. You'll find your feet at the end of your legs. You may care to move them." Rose said, getting back to the point at hand. The doctor dancing. I silently watched as they began to dance... or well, had an attempt at dancing.

I moved around as I felt the familiar tingle as the three of us were teleported to the ship. I blinked and took in where we were. Our ship, right beside medical bay bed near front of the ship. I wandered over to my own seat and sat down watching the pair.

"If ever he was a Captain, he's been defrocked." The doctor said as the pair swayed.

"Yeah? Shame I missed that." Rose replied. I laughed lightly.

"Actually, I quit. Nobody takes my frock." Jack said as I moved over to turn off the music. "Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet. Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security."

"You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is." The doctor stated. I grinned, thinking back to how we'd... uh... commandeered the ship.

"Oh, I do. She was gorgeous. Like I told her, be back in five minutes." Jack sighed as he went underneath the front panel. I frowned at him.

"Don't you dare break anything!" I yelled down to him, hearing him laugh in acknowledgement I turned back to the two dancers.

"This is a Chula ship." The doctor stated looking around.

"Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one is dangerous." I explained to them, swinging on my chair again. I watched the pair as they looked around before turning back to my work bench. I pulled out my gun and some tools from the many compartments. I started tinkering when I heard a snap behind me. I turned quickly to see the doctors' hands surrounded by a golden glow given off by our ships Nanogenes.

"They're what fixed my hands up Jack called them uh..." Rose trailed off, watching the robots do their job and fixing up the doctors hands.

"Nanobots? Nanogenes." The doctor offered. She grinned and nodded.

"Nanogenes, yeah."

"Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now. They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws. Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk." The doctor ordered, none of them noticing the Nanogenes immediately flow over to me. I sighed and held out my hands, watching as they all fled to my chest area.

"As soon as I get the nav-com back online. Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were doing." Jack offered, turning to smirk at the two.

"We were talking about dancing." The doctor defended.

"It didn't look like talking." Jack shrugged with his arms crossed.

"It didn't feel like dancing." Rose agreed. I laughed silently and turned back to my work the Nanogenes instantly following my movements. I picked up my tools, starting to take my gun apart, wanting to fix and improve some of the settings.

The ship was silent as Jack continued with his job to get the nav-com back on line and the doctor and Rose looked around. The only sound was the odd noise of my tools whirring or Jack's scanners beeping. I sighed again, only to begin chocking slightly as the coughing fit came back. Jack being Jack, immediately stopped what he was doing and ran over to me. I jumped back, moving so I was an arm's length away.

"Ab's, what's wrong?" Jack asked trying to get round the chair to pat my back and solve my coughing fit. I heard the doctor and Rose move in to the room. Looking up I saw the three looking at me with concern. This isn't what I needed. I quickly got my coughs under control but didn't move to get back.

"Abigail?" Jack questioned again. I looked him in the eye, seeing his determination to find out the problem and solve it, my shoulders fell. I silently held up my hand that had the y-shaped scar on it.

"I may have been infected while we were at the hospital." I muttered, pulling my chair over to where I had retreated too. I heard Rose gasp a little, and saw her move forward as if to hug me. I instantly picked up the gun, pointing it at her, making her and the doctor tense.

"Don't touch me. You'll get infected."

The three of them stepped back from me, relaxing me a little.

"When? How long ago?" the doctor questioned, I looked at him and smiled lightly.

"Oh, you know, back in the first ward. Your counterpart there," I started pointing at Rose, "Was about to become gas mask people dinner. I stepped in like the hero we all know I am. Then some nurse touches my arm."

Jack growled a little and marched over to his chair. I sighed and leaned back in my own. I was trying to make light of the situation. If he was going to be like that, becoming an immortal desperate for their mummy wasn't going to be such a fun process.

"Oh, come on Jack. S'not that bad. I've got time. I mean our Nanogenes helped a little, putting up a fight for me." I tried, clicking my fingers to show the Nanogenes trying their hardest to help my chest and hand. Jack looked away from me and sighed. He was angry with himself. Great. He was blaming himself. I sighed in return.

"I'm going to get some stuff to finish this, be back in a minute." I muttered as I headed towards the back. I stopped just out of sight and ducked down, listening in. Wanting to know how Jack was taking this.

"So, you used to be a Time Agent now you're trying to con them?" Rose asked, trying to change the subject. I smiled lightly, thanking her silently for doing so.

"We both were... If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money." Jack answered, as he flicked some switches, making beeping noises.

"For what?" Rose asked.

"Woke up one day when I was still working for them, found they'd stolen two years of my memories. I'd like them back." Jack informed her. I peeped around the corner, seeing him looking towards the storage area I was supposed to be in. I sighed, knowing he knew I hadn't left the room.

"I have no memories of my child hood, just the last nine years of my life. I would also like them back." I added as I strolled back into the main hub. I sat back down on my chair, pushing it further away from the other three.

"They stole your memories?" I nodded wordlessly, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Two years of my life. No idea what I did. Your friend over there doesn't trust me, and for all I know he's right not to." Jack explained before the nav-com burst to life. I grinned and jumped up, walking over to the side of the captains' chair. "Okay, we're good to go. Crash site?" Jack asked turning his chair around. I leaned over and flicked a few switches.

"Jack move." I muttered, as I stretched over him, trying not to touch any part of him. He looked up at me.

"My ship. You move." He retorted. I looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Infected girl. You move." I replied. We stared at each other, trying to get the other to back down.

"I'm older."

"I've got less time to live."

"I can fly better than you."

"You can fly after I'm asking for my mother."

We glared at each other, still neither of us moving. I was about to throw in another retort when we heard a cough from behind us. The two of us turned to look at the man.

"What?" The two of us asked, unsure of what he wanted.

"Jack, you fly. Abi, go fix your... uh... gun." The doctor ordered. I glared at him but followed his orders none the less and stalked back over to my desk. Rose looked between the pair of us.

"Are you two always like this?"

"Yes." Jack answered the same time I answered, "No."

I heard the pair of them sigh as me and Jack glanced at each other and began to laugh. We were only like this when we had guests, or when we were alone for too long, or when we were stuck with each other for ages... so maybe we were like this all the time.

Jack flew our ship over to the bomb site, in no time at all. I stood up and wandered into the middle of the ship.

"Right. You guys ever been transported with a faulty vortex manipulator?" I asked, looking at the two who hadn't really said much on the journey. Rose looked at me confused before shaking her head a little. The doctor looked at me with wide eyes, opening his mouth to object, but I quickly cut him off grinning.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Harkness airlines, we hoped you enjoyed your flight. We are about to transport you down. We ask you to please insure all mobile phones are switched off and you keep your hands feet and head inside the teleportation light at all times. We hope you enjoyed your flight with us today and have a safe journey to the ground." I rounded off as I hit the button to place the four of us around the railway line that the space junk had landed in.

Surprisingly we landed not too far away from the programmed destination. We had landed on the stairs where Nancy had first left us. So about four hundred metres away. Not bad for a vortex manipulator that had once sent me to the top of the Eiffel tower rather than the top of Big Ben. God. That had been an embarrassing conversation to get home.

"That was beyond dangerous." The doctor scolded once he had come to his senses enough to notice where we were.

"No it wasn't. I travel like that all the time." I told him waving it off. He glared.

"It could have taken us to another planet, another time."

"No. I know it's not working properly so I've locked the time setting and the planet is set to earth. The worst that could have happened was we land in the middle of the ocean." I defended, now walking towards the landing site. The other three followed, the doctor muttering all the way about how irresponsibly I acted. I just rolled my eyes.

We wandered along, following the tracks, like the doctor and I had done before. Soon we came up along an abandoned railway station with an old steam trained parked beside it. I grinned as the wire fence came into view.

"There it is. Hey, they've got Algy on duty. It must be important." Jack muttered. I nodded in agreement.

"We've got to get past him." The doctor murmured. I grinned, standing up a little straighter and taking out my gun.

"Are the words distract the guard heading in my general direction?" Rose asked. I frowned at her.

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea." I answered, looking her over. Nope, not Algy's type.

"Don't worry I can handle it." She answered getting a tad defensive as she looked me over. I rolled my eyes.

"I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me, you're not his type. Jack'll distract him." I answered, gesturing for Jack to go.

"Don't wait up." He sighed. I laughed quietly and silently gestured for him to go towards the gate. Rose looked between the doctor and I confused. I snorted, turning to watch him go, allowing the doctor to explain.

"Relax, he's a fifty first century guy. He's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing."

"How flexible?" Rose asked a little appalled by the sound of it. I looked over at her, taking over for the doctor who looked a tad awkward.

"Well, by our time, us lot have spread out across half the galaxy." I started off vaguely.

"Meaning?" Rose asked her attention moving to me. I smiled.

"So many species, so little time." I sighed, thinking about all the boys and girls I'd met over the years... not that I'd done much dancing... just snogging.

"What, that's what we do when we get out there? That's our mission? We seek new life, and, and..." she trailed off looking a little put off.

"Dance." I laughed before walking off down the hill to where Jack was talking with Algy. I jumped down a few steps. Stopping when I felt another coughing fit come over me. I felt sick. Like something was pushing itself up my throat. I lifted up my hand. The scar had fully formed again. The changing process had started again. Oh, god. I sat down on a step, trying to stop the infection.

"Hey, tiger. How's it hanging?" I heard Jack ask as I closed my eyes and leaned back. My head was pounding now. I felt horrible.

"Mummy?" Algy asked.

"Algy, old sport, it's me." Jack replied sounding a little scared. I could almost see him backing up in my mind.

"Mummy?" Algy repeated.

"It's me, Jack."

"Jack? Are you my mummy?" Algy asked. I winced as I heard the man begin to wretch. He had similar symptoms to me. God, I was changing. I could feel it. My lungs were burning. My throat felt dry and sore. My head was banging. I coughed again, just wanting to be sick.

"Stay back!" I heard the doctor yell. My eyes still closed. I rolled over onto my side, wanting the pain in my lungs to go away. I just wanted to breathe like normal again. I didn't want to become a mummy wanting monster. I just wanted Jack and our ship and our con. No mummies. No mummy.

"You men, stay away!" Jack ordered. I groaned as another coughing fit started again. I rolled onto my other side. No mummies. No. Just me and Jack. No mothers. Where is my mummy? Where is she? Do I have a mummy? Mummy?

"The effect's become air-borne, accelerating." Mummy... no the DOCTOR said. NO mummies! The doctor said it. I groaned hearing a siren start up. God! Could the ruddy Germans pick a worse time?!

"What's keeping us safe?" Mumm... NO! Rose asked. I grimaced, rolling over again. I fell down a step landing on my back. My lungs, burning. Head, pounding. Heart, racing.

"Nothing."

Exactly. Nothing. I couldn't think of anything. Nothing. Somebody spoke. Mummy? Where's my mummy? I want my mummy? Mummy?

"Ah, here they come again." I sat up and tilted my head. Mummy? No that's Jack. My brother. No mummy. Where's mummy? I want my mummy. I lay down again. Mummy? I rolled over and coughed once again. I fell back onto my back. I just want my mummy.

That's the last thing I remember. Mummy? Where's my mummy? Coming to find you mummy? Mummy? Mummmy? I want my mummy? Mummy? Where's my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Are you my Mummy? Mummy? Mummy?

* * *

I felt a tingling sensation as I woke up.

"Everybody lives, Rose. Just this once, everybody lives!" Someone yelled. I sat up quickly. Looking around. People. Everywhere. No gas mask. I ran my hands along my face. Gas mask free! Thank god! I jumped to my feet. Looking around. No gas masks!

I pulled my head up and looked around. Bomb site. We're at the bomb site. Jack? Where's Jack? I shook my head, ignoring that for the moment and turned around, looking around. Night. Its night. The Chula ship. Over there.

I ran over to the ship and jumped up onto it. It was ok. I was ok. Everything was ok. I glanced around again. All the patients and soldiers and doctors and nurses stood up one by one. Looking around, not knowing how they got to the crash site. I smiled and laughed, falling off the ship onto the ground, landing on my back.

Looking around again. I spotted Rose. Clambering to my feet I ran over to her.

"Rose!" I yelled as I stood in front of her. She smiled at me, causing me to frown. She looked happy but not fully. I just shrugged it off, not too concerned. Too happy about being free from a four year olds mind.

"Doctor Constantine. Who never left his patients. Back on your feet, constant doctor. The world doesn't want to get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit. These are your patients. All better now." The doctor said to the brave man. I grinned and sat on the ship watching everyone and everything, grin still set on my face.

"Yes, yes, so it seems. They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that?" Doctor Constantine asked. The doctor smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, well, you know, cutbacks. Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably going to find that they're cured. Just tell them what a great doctor you are. Don't make a big thing of it. Okay?" the doctor hinted before running over to Rose and me. I smiled at him widely.

"Doctor!" I shouted happily. He smiled at me before surprising me, and pulled me into a hug. I tensed, but hugged back.

"Good to see you too." I muttered as he pulled away. He patted my head before he began to climb up onto the Chula ship beside me. I turned back to watch Doctor Constantine interact with his patients.

"Doctor Constantine?" a woman asked hobbling over to the man. Doctor Constantine looked up at her.

"Mrs Harcourt. How much better you're looking." He complimented.

"My leg's grown back. When I come to the hospital, I had one leg." She pointed out. I grinned and watched as Doctor Constantine tried to come up with a decent excuse.

"Well, there is a war on. Is it possible you miscounted?" the man asked following the woman's gaze down to her newly grown leg. Ahh, the brilliance of Nanogenes. I jumped off the ship landing quietly on the ground

"Right, you lot. Lots to do. Beat the Germans, save the world. Don't forget the welfare state! Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?" The doctor asked as he began to set the controls for the ambulance to self destruct. I watched him from the floor beside Rose.

"Usually the first in line." Rose countered cheekily. The doctor grinned at her, which she returned. I smiled too, but it soon fell. I had calmed down enough to realise Jack was nowhere around. I moved so I was further away before I looked at my vortex manipulator and began to type in the commands so it would locate Jack.

My eyes widened when I realised where he was. In space. He'd left, without me. Well, that would not do. I waited for Rose to wander away for a while before I looked up at the doctor.

"What happened to Jack?" I asked, glaring lightly at the man. He glanced down at me, a slightly guilty look in his eye.

"He took the bomb, so it wouldn't blow up here." He explained. My eyes widened. His vortex manipulator was in worse shape than mine. He couldn't leave the ship. Oh, shit.

"Ok, well then. It was nice knowing you." I said turning heading towards Rose so I could say goodbye before going up to be with Jack.

"Whoa, whoa. You're not just going to go up there." He asked, sliding off the ship and onto the ground.

"Yeah, I am. He has all my stuff... and... He's my brother. I'm not leaving him." I explained, trying to make the situation light, like I wasn't actually talking about my death.

"You could come with us." He offered.

"No thanks." I declined before shouting over to Rose, "Bye!"

"Just think about this." He tried again. I smiled, grabbing his lapels and pulled him down for a quick snog, surprising him. Releasing his coat, I wandered so I was a few metres in front of him and typed in a few commands.

"Nice knowing you, doc." I said before giving a lazy salute and teleporting myself up onto our ship.

* * *

I grinned as I felt the familiar metal bellow my feet. Home sweet home. I looked around; I was in the bedroom at the back of the ship... which was in a real mess. I looked down at my vortex manipulator. It looked like it could take us back to... ok that method's out. My vortex manipulator was now smoking and sizzling on my wrist, just, just great.

"Jack?" I questioned as I shook my head and began climbing to the front of the ship. Hearing no reply, I shouted louder.

"Jack?!" Still no reply. I sighed and pushed some wires and metal out the way. This was like déjà vu. I wandered around, moving past the huge bomb, until I was by my seat at the far end of the cockpit. Jack was there. In his chair staring out the window, wearing my hat. I frowned and watched him. His hands were propping up his head and he looked sad. I smiled softly.

"Are you my mummy?" I asked. His head flew up and he quickly turned in his chair so he was facing me. His eyes were wide and slightly red, like he'd been crying a little. I tilted my head and smiled at him.

"Well are you?" I asked again as he just stood there, staring. Not speaking. He grinned and ran over to me picking me up in a hug. He spun me around getting a laugh out of me. He yelled happily as he hugged me to his chest.

"Don't do that again!" He ordered lightly as he sat me down on the ground. I grinned up at him, nodding my head. I wasn't in a hurry to do it again anyway. He smiled down at me but it soon disappeared when he remembered the situation we were now in.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, moving me and him further away from the bomb. I sighed, and wiped my fringe out my face.

"Well, I wasn't going to let you get blown up on your own." I muttered taking a seat on the arm of his chair. He sat down on the chair and frowned at me.

"Well, I want to be so just teleport yourself out of here." I rolled my eyes.

"Your concern for me is touching but even if I wanted to I can't." I explained holding up my still smoking wrist strap. He frowned and glared at our once only escape route. I sighed and leaned against him

"Okay, computer, how long can we keep the bomb in stasis?" Jack asked. Leaning back in his chair. I smiled lightly and stole the hat off his head, placing it on mine instead.

"Stasis decaying at ninety percent cycle. Detonation in three minutes." The computer informed us. I groaned; we only had three minutes to live?!

"Can we jettison it?" I asked. Jack smiled at the attempt but it quickly disappeared at computers reply.

"Any attempt to jettison the device will precipitate detonation. One hundred percent probability."

"We could stick it in an escape pod." Jack tried. I grinned, good plan.

"There is no escape pod on board." The computer informed us. I frowned

"What type of ship doesn't have an escape pod?" I asked, I mean seriously, no escape pod. What idiot designed that!

"I see the flaw in that. We'll get in the escape pod." Jack reworded, ignoring the pessimistic computer. I sighed and leaned in closer to him. He lazily wrapped an arm around me.

"There is no escape pod on board." Repeated the computer.

"Did you check everywhere?" I asked, still not getting the whole, no escape pod thing.

"Affirmative."

"Under the sink?" Jack tried, getting desperate.

"Affirmative."

"Okay. Out of one hundred, exactly how dead are we?" Jack asked. I closed my eyes, already having a pretty good idea of the answer.

"Termination of Abigail and Captain Jack Harkness in under two minutes. One hundred percent probability." The computer informed us. I felt Jack tighten his hold on me and pull me over so I was sitting on his knee. I felt like such a child... it was nice. I hadn't felt like this before.

"Lovely. Thanks. Good to know the numbers." Jack said a hint of sarcasm in his voice. I smiled softly and cuddled further into him. He wrapped his other arm around me.

"You're welcome." The computer replied. I laughed a little, before turning to face the front, still on Jack's knee.

"Okay then. Think we'd better initiate emergency protocol four one seven." I ordered. I heard Jack laugh behind me.

"Affirmative." The computer agreed. A martini appeared at the front which I stretched forward and grabbed before handing over to Jack. I leaned back into him as he started to drink it.

"Oo, a little too much vermouth. See if I come here again. Funny thing. Last time I was sentenced to death, I ordered four hyper-vodkas for my breakfast. All a bit of a blur after that. Woke up in bed with both my executioners. Mmm, lovely couple. They stayed in touch. Can't say that about most executioners. Anyway. Thanks for everything, Ab's. It's been great." He told as he drank. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Jack. Guess I'll see you in hell." I joked as I picked up his free hand. He squeezed it as we waited for the big bang we knew was coming, when instead Moonlight Serenade starts to play. Jack turns the chair so we are both looking down the spaceship. I grin when I see the ship we'd been chasing at one point. The doors open so we could see the Doctor and Rose dancing inside it. I grin and jump up.

"Well, hurry up then!" Rose yells to us over the doctor's shoulder. I run over to my desk and pick up a few items I had left their and moving so I could see the door again. Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the doors, I being too stunned to move.

It was bigger on the inside.

Me and him paused once we were in, looking around, amazed. And I thought our ship was big. I walked in slowly, looking down over the railings. It was huge. No, wait, massive. Way too big for the outside. How did that work? I turned around on the spot taking it all in, before I turned and looked at Jack. He shrugged his shoulders at me. He didn't know either, good; at least I wouldn't feel completely stupid.

"Okay. And right and turn. Okay, okay, try and spin me again, but this time don't get my arm up my back. No extra points for a half-nelson." Rose explained as she tried to teach the doctor how to dance.

"I'm sure I used to know this stuff." He muttered then turned to us. "Close the door, will you? Your ship's about to blow up. There's going to be a draught." He ordered causing me to laugh with relief. Jack ran over to close the doors and leaned against them. I smiled and jumped up onto the railing, perching myself there.

"Welcome to the Tardis." The doctor greeted as he flicked a few switched. I smiled, and looked up at the rotor. It looked amazing.

"Much bigger on the inside." Jack pointed out from his position at the door. I nodded in agreement, still not used to the size... especially since I had been the one to notice it on the radar.

"You'd better be." The doctor said, confusing Jack and I.

"I think what the Doctor's trying to say is you may cut in." Rose excused, holding her hand out to the captain. Jack smiled and walked over to her.

"Rose! I've just remembered!" the doctor burst out suddenly, drawing all our attentions to him. We looked at him expectantly.

"What?" Rose asked as the music changes to Glen Miller's In The Mood. I jumped off the railing and watched amused and appalled as the doctor started to dance. Swinging his arms around as he moved around the console towards the three of us.

"I can dance! I can dance!" He belted out causing me to chuckle and look at Jack.

"Actually, Doctor, I thought Jack might like this dance." Rose muttered, trying to get out of it.

"I'm sure he would, Rose. I'm absolutely certain. But who with?" The doctor questioned when Rose jumped up the steps to join the man. I smiled as I watched them prancing around the main part of the ship.

"May I have this dance?" I heard behind me. I turned to see Jack's out held hand and grinned, nodding. He pulled me close and we started swinging back and fore to the music. Laughing as he spun me. I loved these moments. Once the song had ended, I pulled him close and hugged him. Just happy to be alive.

"Right, well, back to business." I heard behind me. I released my brother and turned around, seeing the man clapping his hands and moving around the console at amazing speed.

"The Tardis will make you some rooms; just go out that corridor and somewhere along there is where they'll be." The doctor told us. I grinned and nodded. This sounded like fun, this travelling and adventures stuff.

"But, before all that, you kissed me." He said, turning to point a finger at me. The smile fell of my face.

"Isn't that how your lot say goodbye? That's how we do it." I asked confused, Rose shook her head glaring at me. My eyes widened, she liked him, like liked him. Uh oh.

"No, normally it's a hug or handshake or something." Rose bit back a little. I smiled sheepishly.

"Noted. No snogging the doctor. Anything else? Someone wanting a snog? Wanting to dance? Wanting something fixed?" I offered as I tried to move the conversation on a bit.

"Nope. That's it." The doctor replied, pointing towards the corridor once again. I smiled at the two on my way past and practically sped walked my way to my room, Jack strolling behind me.

"Snogging the doctor huh?"

"Never making that mistake again." I muttered.

"Don't worry about it." Jack said, patting my back as he followed me down the never ending corridor.

"This whole 21st century way is a bit dull."

"I know, either way we're probably going to have to change our normal way, even if it's a little bit." He agreed.

"The twenty first century is when everything changes."

"Huh, I kinda like that."

"Me and you are never going to be ready are we?"

"No, probably not."

**So there's the Doctor Dances, done and dusted. can't wait for Boomtown! It wasn't my favourite episode but after that we get to Bad Wolf, which was fun to plan out and write! Thanks to ****_JChase _****for the follow and ****_NicoleR85 _****for the favourite. Some notes on reviews,**

**_NicoleR85_**** - I hadn't planned it to be a Doctor/oc and I don't think it will be, but I have to agree - I wasn't a big fan of Rose either, I preferred Donna... but anyway, thanks for the review, hope you continue to love the story!**

**_Guest_**** - Thank you, I'm glad you like Abi and the story.**


	4. Boom Town - pt1

**BOOM TOWN**

I sat on the railings in the Tardis watching the other three wandering around the console planning our route to Cardiff. Yeah, I know. Cardiff. Dull. Jack and I had been travelling with the pair for the last couple of weeks and so far it had been great. Lots of running and adrenaline, just the thing I needed. I mean, don't get me wrong, the Blitz and London was brilliant, just the past load of adventures were more... fun. I had laughed a hell of a lot more than when it had just been me and Jack, and Jack seemed happier too.

But, now we were on our way to Cardiff. Now, if you're Welsh, don't hate on me, it's just after travelling through time and space, seeing different aliens and planets, Cardiff just wasn't as exciting. I'm sure it's a great place and all, but seriously what is remotely dangerous about Cardiff?

"So, let me get this straight. We're going to Cardiff because there is a giant rift running through it and it gives off the right kind of energy to fill up the Tardis engines." Jack went over again. The Doctor had explained this to us when he had begun to set the co-ordinates, but let's be honest, would you believe him?

"For the last time, yes." The Doctor sighed. I frowned in confusion as he went off into a rant about how the rift got their and what it was. God, why was time travel so confusing? I tuned him out and jumped off of the bar I was sitting on to walk over so I was beside Rose, who was on the phone to someone.

"Yeah, just bring it down. I'm in Cardiff." She explained to the mystery person on the other end. I looked at her questioningly, her just waving her hand as if trying to shoo me away. She'd been doing that to me a lot, that, and glaring at me. She still didn't like me since the Doctor mentioned me kissing him, I don't understand why though. I had explained to her how I was from the 51st century and that, well, kissing was how we say goodbye. She had said she was ok with it, but somehow... I don't think she really was.

Shrugging I wandered over to the boys, who were having a small conversation about the rift. I rolled my eyes as I moved over so I stood beside Jack. Honestly, it wasn't that interesting, guns and weapons were cooler and no way anything fun came through the rift. It was just an energy source, nothing more.

I remained silent and quietly flicked a few switches before walking away and heading back towards my perch on the railings. Sighing I hauled myself back up; no one seemed to want my company today. Oh well, their loss. I took my gun out its holster and began to twirl it around in my hands, waiting for the jolt when we landed. I wanted to go exploring. Do something, anything. I wanted to feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

Finally we landed. I immediately jumped off the railings and ran to the door. Cardiff. I frowned. I thought it always rained in Cardiff. Why wasn't it raining? Ignoring the little factor I walked out the door and out onto the street. I turned on the spot taking everything in.

"Roald Dahl Plass." The doctor informed me as he stuck his head out of the door. I smiled and nodded before running over to the railings. I looked over the edge, looking down at the bay, watching the waves. I turned and headed away, running this time over to the huge water feature we had parked near. It was huge and made of metal. I touched it, feeling a weak tremor going through it. I frowned, that shouldn't happen. I looked at my wrist, tempted to scan the area... before shaking my head. It was probably just the rift giving off stray energy.

I walked around the water tower slowly, looking at it and the surrounding houses and work places. I loved the 21st century. The real, first earth, seemed like an amazing place to live and grow up in. I grinned as I noticed a bench and jumped up onto it, trying to see if I could find another interesting spot. I turned around, pausing when I saw a person standing outside the Tardis. He raised his hand and knocked on the wooden, blue, door. I frowned. Who the hell was he?

I pulled out my gun, creeping up so I was leaning against the side of the Tardis just around the corner from the stranger. I turned and pointed my blaster at him the same time as Jack opened the Tardis door.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack and I asked at the same time. The man looked between us, eyeing me and my gun warily.

"What do you mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?" The man retorted. I glanced at Jack, one eyebrow raised. He shrugged his shoulders subtly in response. Looking back at the man and lowering my gun slightly, I moved past him so I was beside Jack, and shuffled myself so I was inside the Tardis with the top part of my body sticking out.

"Abigail Harkness." I greeted tensely as I subtly moved my gun back to its holster.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever you're selling, we're not buying." Jack bit out, moving to close the door.

"Get out of my way!" the man replied pushing past Jack and I before marching right into the Tardis. Oh, I really didn't like him. I glared at the man as I brushed off my jacket and moved to close the door which the man had left open, when he'd pushed past. Jack bet me to it though, and closed the door also throwing the man a glare. He looked over at me silently asking me if I was ok. I nodded and walked over to the console.

"Don't tell me. This must be Mickey." Jack muttered, also moving to the console. I frowned.

"Mickey?" I questioned glancing around at the others in the Tardis. Who the hell was Mickey? And, more importantly, why the hell was he here?

"Here comes trouble! How're you doing, Ricky boy?" The Doctor asked from up some stairs as he worked on some wires. I frowned. Who was he?

"It's Mickey!" The man, Mickey replied. I rolled my eyes and moved past him to beside Jack at the other side of the console. I nudged him, gaining his attention.

"Who's Mickey?" I asked quietly so only Jack would hear. He looked at me confused before realisation dawned on his face.

"You weren't here when Rose explained. He's her boyfriend." Jack explained before turning back to the conversation between the other three.

"I thought she was footloose and fancy free." I replied recalling what Jack had told me about his time alone with Rose on our old ship. He shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring manor and gave me the look us 51st century humans knew so well. Catching the meaning behind the whole we've both done that look; I nodded slowly before also returning my attention to the group, watching Rose and Mickey carefully. He was her boyfriend. Didn't look or seem like it.

"Don't listen to him, he's winding you up." Rose explained to her 'boyfriend'. He nodded and grinned at her.

"You look fantastic." Mickey complimented, before going in and hugging the girl. I smiled softly as I watched, they were cute. Not exactly what _I _would call boyfriend and girlfriend, but definitely something.

"Aw, sweet, look at these two. How come I never get any of that?" Jack asked jokingly. I snorted in amusement.

"Buy me a drink first." The Doctor joked back. I grinned as I watched the two jested back and forth.

"You're such hard work." Jack whined, though with a smile on his face.

"But worth it." The Doctor retorted with a smug grin on his face.

"Oh, you totally are." I agreed, making the man blush lightly and stutter a little as he tried to think of a comeback. I laughed and high-fived Jack. Ignoring the glare I felt coming from Rose's direction.

"Did you manage to find it?" Rose asked holding out her hand to Mickey. He smiled and nodded handing over a book to her. I frowned and moved closer, wanting to know what it was.

"There you go." Mickey said. I moved closer. It had a red outer cover and a weird symbol on the front. A logo for something?

"I can go anywhere now." Rose explained with a grin holding up the red book. I watched it, wanting a look inside.

"I told you, you don't need a passport." The Doctor answered turning to look at her. Passport? What's a passport? What does it do?

"It's all very well going to Platform One and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kaloon, but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything." Rose explained with a grin. So, it helps you get places? I frowned.

"Sorry. Bit new at this. What the hell is a passport?" I asked.

"I thought the Time- Agency taught you about different time periods and their methods of travel. Surely they told you what a passport is?" The Doctor said looking at me like I was mad. I straightened, moving back and lowering my head. No. I did not know about time periods. I knew about guns. I knew about ships. I knew about human and alien weaknesses.

"A passport is what 21st century people use to get into foreign countries. They can't get in without one." Jack explained for me, glaring in the Doctor's direction. I looked up and nodded, showing I understood before wandering over to my normal perch on the railings. This time deciding to just watching the interactions, not commenting.

"Sounds like you're staying, then. So, what're you doing in Cardiff? And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash and Passport girl? I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with big-ears up there..." Mickey started causing Jack, the Doctor and me to all glare at him.

"Oi!" The Doctor shouted down as he fiddled with wires.

"Look in the mirror." Mickey retorted before continuing, "But this guy, I don't know, he's kind of..."

"Handsome?" Jack suggested with a suave grin on his face.

"More like cheesy." Mickey replied.

"Early twenty first Century slang. Is cheesy good or bad?" Jack asked, I snorted and looked down. I knew he was just doing it for my benefit. He didn't want me to look stupid and have to ask another question.

"It's bad." Mickey cut it before anyone else could answer. I frowned, Rose had been telling me about that bad meaning good a few days ago.

"But bad means good, isn't that right?" I asked unsure, Rose smiled amused as Mickey looked at me like I was mad.

"Where'd you pick her up? The loony bin." He asked Rose. I lowered my head again. Me and my big mouth.

"Oi!" Jack started.

"Actually, I was picked up after being turned into a gas mask wearing, mummy hunting, monster that had the mind of a five year old... Oh, then I sacrificed myself to go and try to rescue my brother over there only to end up getting trapped on the ship with a bomb and him with no way out..." I trailed off, snorting when I saw Mickey's face.

"Right, but seriously, 'what's a passport?' you were joking right?" He asked laughing. I shook my head and laughed, playing along. Jack moved so he was beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist, trying to offer me some comfort.

"Seriously though, travelling with big ears, passport girl and I-think-I'm handsome." Mickey said turning back to his girlfriend. I sighed and lay my head on top of Jacks, needing the comfort he was offering.

"Are you saying I'm not handsome?" the Doctor asked as he moved down the stairs towards the three... no sorry, four of us.

"We just stopped off. We need to refuel. The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions." Rose explained to Mickey, ignoring the Doctors question.

"The rift was healed back in 1869." The Doctor added, joining her.

"Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, because these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it." Rose continued.

"But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race," Jack took over, pulling me off the bar and over, so we were beside Rose and the Doctor.

"But perfect for the Tardis, so just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and..." I added.

"Open up the engines, soak up the radiation." Jack and I finished together.

"Like filling her up with petrol and off we go!" Rose explained.

"Into time!" Jack and I shouted high fiving each other with a grin on our faces.

"And space!" The four of us finished together, Jack high-fiving Rose and me high-fiving the Doctor.

"My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?" Mickey asked, not as impressed as the rest of us.

"Yeah." The Doctor said, still smiling.

"Yeah." Rose said immediately after.

"Yep!" Jack said playfully slapping Mickey, before looking down at me. The grin fell from my face not really wanting to answer and I instead changed the subject.

"How about we go exploring?"

* * *

"Should take another twenty four hours, which means we've got time to kill." The doctor announced as the five of us wandered out of the blue, wooden box that had become my home over the past few weeks. I glanced around, like I had before, a little disappointed nothing had changed and there was still little to see and do. I began to walk towards the metal water tower again. It was bugging me... and I didn't know why.

"That old lady's staring." Mickey pointed out, pointing at the woman. I turned back to the group.

"Isn't pointing considered rude?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Mickey glared at me which I just shrugged off, turning back to the water feature.

"Probably wondering what five people could do inside a small wooden box." Jack suggested, causing me to chuckle and Rose and the Doctor to laugh. I smiled and turned back.

"Not, that I have anything against that... but none of you are my type." I said smiling.

"I could be. You only have to ask..." Jack hinted pulling me close to him. I laughed reaching up to kiss him on the cheek before pulling away. He smiled down at me, releasing his hold of my waist. Rose and the Doctor rolled their eyes at us but had smiles on their faces; used to us flirting/mucking around with each other, knowing it meant nothing. We were brother and sister for crying out loud.

"What are you captain of, the Innuendo Squad?" Mickey asked, slightly disgusted. I snorted in amusement at the insult, watching as Jack held up his hands in a w shape with a glare before he turned and started to walk away. I frowned and started to follow wanting to ask him what that was.

"Wait, the Tardis, we can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?" Mickey asked as Rose and the Doctor also started to leave. Jack and I stopped moving back to the group, realising it was the perfect time to ask a question that had been bothering us since we joined the pair on the ship.

"Yeah, what's with the police box? Why does it look like that?" Jack asked for the two of us. I tilted my head, waiting for the answer.

"It's a cloaking device." Rose told us, not exactly clearing it up, seen as how there were no other Police boxes around.

"It's called a chameleon circuit. The Tardis is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands, like if this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I landed in the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck." The Doctor explained catching my still confused face. I nodded in understanding. Gosh, Cardiff was giving me all sorts of new knowledge.

"So it copied a real thing? There actually was police boxes?" Mickey asked. I looked back at the doctor wanting to know the answer too.

"Yeah, on street corners. Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested someone, they could shove them inside till help came, like a little prison cell." The Doctor told us, though looking more at me as he gave us a mini history lesson. I grinned and nodded in understanding. It was a genius idea.

"Why don't you just fix the circuit?" Jack asked, small frown on his face. I turned and pouted.

"I like it." I muttered.

"I like it, don't you?" The Doctor asked with a frown on his face.

"I love it." Rose added, patting the side of the box. I smiled and turned back to face the other four.

"But that's what I meant. There's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed?" Mickey pointed out with a small smug smile.

"Ricky, let me tell you something about the human race. You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town, what do they do? Walk past it. Now, stop your nagging. Let's go and explore." The Doctor ordered before he started to walk away, Rose following behind. I watched as she took the Doctor's arm, before walking over to Jack and taking his hand.

"Come on you. I want to explore!" I exclaimed with a grin. He laughed at my enthusiasm but allowed me to pull him away from the Tardis and towards the doctor and Rose.

"What's the plan?" Rose asked, once Mickey had caught up.

"I don't know. Cardiff, early twenty first century and the wind's coming from the east. Trust me. Safest place in the universe." The doctor informed us, leading us away from the box. I smiled and released Jack's hand, jumping up onto a bench not far too far away.

I looked around, wanting to find somewhere fun to go. My eyes instantly flew to the water tower. Shaking my head, I turned my back on it. I turned on the bench like I had earlier, taking in all the people and ignoring the ones that were staring at me like I was crazy. I wasn't crazy, just an excited tourist.

"How about..." I started turning my head as I looked around eagerly, waning to find something everyone would enjoy.

"I'm hungry. Let's go to that cafe over there." Mickey pointed out, cutting off my sentence. I frowned, excitement fading. Rose smiled over at the man.

"That's a great idea. I'm starting to get hungry too." She admitted turning to the Doctor who just shrugged and followed the other two towards the restaurant, Jack smiled with a shrug of his shoulders before following. I sighed and lowered my head in defeat, all I wanted was a bit of adventure, maybe some fun or better yet, I wanted to learn about the 21st century. It looked fun, and I didn't understand most of it. There were some odd quirks I wanted to find out about, learn about history, my history. I mean, I wasn't going to be around for another thirty centuries. I was in my past right now. How cool was that?!

I jumped off the bench and put my hands in my leather jackets pockets following the others as they headed to the cafe. I guess exploring Cardiff and my past will have to wait.

* * *

We walked along the pier until we got to the doors of the restaurant. I put a smile on my face as I jogged to catch up with the others, who had already entered the building. I sighed and pulled the door open again. Just catching up as a waitress began to show them to a table. A table for four. My shoulders fell as I walked in heading over in the groups' direction. I was a few steps away when a waiter cut in front of me, stopping me in my steps. I glared up at the man. I was having a bad enough day already, I didn't need it getting any worse.

"Excuse me, but this is no place for you and your riff-raff." He said, moving me back towards the door. I frowned confused.

"Riff-raff?" I questioned. He glared down at me.

"Go hang out or whatever it is you hooligans do, somewhere else!" He answered angrily, pushing me back towards the door. I glared back; having no honest clue what he was on about. I wasn't hanging onto anything. I wasn't a hooligan, whatever one of they were.

"Look. I'm having a bad enough day, I just want to eat and talk with my friends then I want to go explore Cardiff." I explained pushing past the man. He huffed turned and placed a hand on my arm and tried to pull me towards the door. I tensed and turned to the man, glaring and moving my jacket to show him my gun. Wanting to look threatening like I'd been taught too. He gasped and moved away.

"POLICE!" He yelled causing my eyes widened. I knew that meant I was in trouble and immediately bolted for the doors. Not good. Not good. I ran as fast as I could, back down the pier, and returned to the weird water tower. I sat down next to the Tardis and leaned against it. I was lost. Well, not lost, confused. I had no clue what half these terms meant. I interpreted them wrong and had no clue how to act in this century.

I grimaced and closed my eyes, leaning my head back against them wooden box. Trying to forget how the day started and look happy.

"Hooligan is a twenty-first century term for teenager that causes trouble. Riff-raff is a similar term. To hang out means to spend time with or to spend time there, depending on the situation." A familiar accent told me. I opened one eye, expecting to see Jack in his light blue t-shirt and white trousers. Boy was I wrong.

Here was Jack, standing in front of me in his World War Two clothing, except with boots on rather than his old working shoes, his hair also more wild and unkempt that he normally left it... I looked him up and down, confused.

"When'd you change?" I asked, looking back up at his face. He smiled softly down at me, although it held a sad quality to it. He gestured to the space nest to me, asking wordlessly if he could sit down. I shrugged and closed my eye again, leaning my head back onto the box.

"I didn't." He answered simply, sitting next to me, his arm lazily going over my shoulders.

"Yeah, you did. You weren't wearing that two minutes ago... and what does 'hang out' mean?" I asked again, still not opening my eyes. I heard him laugh quietly to himself.

"I forgot how little you used to know about this time and the people that lived in it." Jack replied. I opened my eyes and looked him over again, he was the same Jack... but different. I banged my head of the box realising what was happening.

"Oh, god. You're future Jack." I groaned as I repeatedly hit my head off the box. He chuckled and moved his arm so my head hit off his arm rather than the box.

"Yup." He replied watching me with a grin. I stopped moving my head and turned back to look at him. He was the same, yet different. His eyes looked sad, like he'd done something wrong.

"Why are you here?" I asked my eyes still on him. His grin fell to a sad smile, and he pulled me in closer to him. I grinned enjoying the hug, and wrapped my arm around him. I felt him relax a little at the comforting action.

"To apologise." He answered vaguely. I frowned and pulled away a little.

"What for and when will you do it?" I asked he looked down at me with a small smile.

"I've just done it." He answered gesturing with his head towards the location of the restaurant. I frowned tilting my head wanting him to continue.

"I just left you in a time where you are clueless how to conduct yourself and no idea how to get out of trouble never mind know how you actually get into it. I left you vulnerable and I'm sorry." He explained. I smiled before jumping on him. I hugged him tightly, future Jack pulling me in and hugging me back just as tight.

"It's ok Jack. I forgive you... and I forgive you for whatever you've done to future me before you came to find this me." I whispered to him. I felt him tighten his grip around my waist.

"Thank you." He whispered back. I smiled and pulled back with a chuckle.

"Though, that doesn't mean you won't have to win back future me." I joked, wanting a genuine smile from him. It worked, he laughed also pulling back.

"Yeah, I know. I just thought I would try out my apology on you first." He joked back. I grinned before my smiled fell again. He noticed, and looked around.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked. I sighed.

"You're apologising now, meaning you won't apologise today. So, you don't know what happened." I explained. He stared at me sadly before nodding and opening his mouth, more than likely to apologise again. I held up my hand, stopping him.

"It's fine. I'm over it, I mean, you apologised now... do you by any chance know where they go after they finish eating?" I ask, sitting back down. Future Jack smiled.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Come on, I've got an SUV... it's a type of car." He explained, seeing my confused expression as he hauled himself up before holding his hands out to me. I accepted them, using them to pull myself up. He held up the... car? Yeah, that was it, car keys and wandered in the opposite direction to the restaurant. I frowned at him.

"Uh. Jack!" I shouted as he began to get further away. He turned and gestured for me to follow after him. I shook my head. I saw him frown before walking back over to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Do you mind if we walk? It's just I've never been in a car and I prefer being outside or having loads of room. They look kinda enclosed... I don't really like that." I explained will looking down a little embarrassed. Jack put his hands on my shoulder, drawing my attention up to him.

"It's fine. I forgot. You still are a little claustrophobic in this part of your timeline as well. Don't worry, yeah, we can walk." He comforted. I smiled gratefully at him before following him as he started to run down some street.

"Wait, what does claustrophobic mean?"

* * *

Future Jack lead me down streets, over roads, past landmarks all the way around Cardiff as we jogged and ran to the City Hall. Jack explained lots of things to me and told me lots of cool facts about Cardiff and how it came to be, although claiming if I wanted to know more I would have to ask his favourite coffee boy. I had frowned but accepted it as a code word for something that happened in our future.

Eventually we stopped outside the City Hall.

"Ok. This is as far as I go... otherwise it will get a little awkward." Future Jack admitted. I nodded; just knowing Jack would flirt with himself or punch himself with the amount of self loathing he seemed to be doing for leaving me.

"That's fine. Thanks Jack. I don't know what I would do without you." I said hugging him again, before stretching up and kissing his cheek. He grinned down at me and leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"It was nice seeing you, the past you, not the now you." He started, sounding a bit like the Doctor. I frowned.

"What's wrong with future me?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know the answer. His eyes widened as he realised what he had implied.

"Nothing! Honest. It was nice seeing you all confused and lost for once." He corrected. I nodded slowly, not sure whether it was a compliment or not.

"I should go, before I really get myself into trouble." He muttered. I smiled softly.

"Probably for the best." I agreed. He smirked and leaned down again, this time kissing my on the forehead.

"Until next time." He said grinning flirtatiously. I grinned and hit him on the arm before wandering away.

"See you!" I shouted back, turning to wave only to see he was gone. I frowned and looked around before shrugging and walking up the steps and into the foyer area. I smiled seeing my Jack and the rest of them.

"According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit. Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic fifty seven fifty six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you go face to face. That'll designate Exit One, I'll cover Exit Two. Rose, you Exit Three. Mickey Smith, you take Exit Four. Have you got that?" Jack ordered like the military man he really was. I smiled as I climbed up a few more steps so I was two steps away from the group.

"Excuse me. Who's in charge?" The doctor asked, feigning annoyance.

"Sorry. Awaiting orders, sir." Jack relented, though a tad annoyed at having to do so. I took another step up, before realising they hadn't even noticed I was missing. Nice to know they cared.

"Right, here's the plan." The Doctor started, "Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?"

"Yeah, a stray seventeen year old, ex-Time Agent, ex-con woman, extremely annoyed, causing havoc on the streets, planning on shooting three time travellers and their lackey. She's going around like a mad woman trying to find them in a city she doesn't know. Please, Doctor, you've got to help us." I said in a fake British accent, acting like a woman in distress. The four turned to look at me. Two with glares, the other two with sheepish smiles. Guess who's who.

"Yeah, where'd you go? You missed a great meal. Have fun exploring?" Jack asked, turning his back on me. I sighed quietly before grinning.

"Oh, I don't know about him, but I had a great time exploring. Shame he didn't give me his number, you would have liked him Jack. Definitely your type." I suggested, smirking at him. The four of them stared at me, this time with three disgusted look and one uncaring but calculating. I shrugged the stares off and gestured for them to continue what they were doing.

"Present arms." Jack ordered. All of them taking out... um... mobile phones? Yeah that's it!

"Ready." Said the Doctor.

"Ready." Rose announced.

"Ready." Mickey agreed. I sighed and waited for them to finish. I normally just used my Vortex Manipulator to contact people and I didn't have a mobile phone, meaning I undoubtedly would have to go with Jack.

"Ready. Speed dial?" Jack asked.

"Yup." Doctor shouted over at us as he clicked a button.

"Ready." Rose declared.

"Check." Mickey said. I glanced between the four, before I sighed and walked off down a corridor.

"See you in hell." I heard Jack joke with them before he followed me down the corridor, the pair of us going to our selected exit.

* * *

"So... How was lunch?" I asked finally.

Jack and I had been sitting in silence for a good five minutes now, and the never ending quiet was slowly driving me insane. I hated it being quiet, it meant something bad was going to happen and that everyone could hear your conversations. Quiet was most definitely bad.

"It was good. Told a few stories, heard some good ones from the Doctor and Rose." Jack said absentmindedly as he watched the doorway we had been put on. I sighed and leaned back against the wall, pulling my legs up to my chest. I took my gun out the holster and began to fiddle with it.

"How did you find us?" Jack asked turning to look at me. My head shot up and banged off the concrete wall making me flinch and start to rub it. I saw Jack wince and start to move closer to have a look; I waved him off and slowly put my gun back.

"Scanned for alien tech. There were two causes; the Tardis, and the source here." I lied easily. Jack bought it and turned back to the doorway. The conversation died off after that, neither of us having any topic to talk about. That's what I missed about our con life, we'd always have stories to share, but now... we did everything together, not as interesting.

"What do you think of Mickey?" I asked, wanting a new conversation. I saw Jack tense and felt his anger towards the man. I frowned but didn't comment, waiting for him to answer my question.

"He's... alright, I suppose." Jack ground out. I sighed and stood up.

"Don't lie to me Jack; I'm an expert on lying." I reminded him. Jack shrugged before sighing and turning to face me.

"I don't like him teasing you. Hell, I don't like anyone teasing you. It's not your fault you don't understand." He explained. I smiled softly at him.

"Thanks but its fine. I can handle it." I shrugged. Jack frowned and opened his mouth to comment when we were cut off by his phone which was on loud speaker.

"_Slitheen heading north_." The Doctor reported. I grinned and took out my gun. Jack looked at me and tilted his head towards the door. I looked around the corner and nodded. The pair of us sprinting down the north corridor, well him sprinting, me doing a reasonably fast run, hoping to catch the Slitheen before it got away.

"_On my way_." Rose reported into the phone. Jack looked at the phone before picking it up.

"Over and out." Jack said into the phone as we ran.

We ran though an office, turning and heading down multiple different corridors. Left, right, left, left. Through a door. Left, right, right.

My eyes widened as a tea trolley came into view, moving quickly I sped up and moved in front of Jack, hoping he'd get the hint and follow my lead. I jumped up and kicked off the wall, sending me flying over the cart and onto the other side where I fell into a roll before quickly getting up and continued running. I heard the lady yell as Jack also jumped over the trolley; I slowed down so he could catch up.

"Nice trick." He commented offhandedly. I smiled in thanks but didn't bother replying.

The two of us ran, pushing through a fire exit, before running out across the car park. I saw the lady and instantly sprinted forward. Jack fell behind me a little as I picked up speed, the mayor growled at me before she took off running away from Rose, Jack, the Doctor and me. Towards exit four.

"Margaret!" The Doctor yelled as she got further away. I growled a little and pushed myself further, not wanting to let my target escape.

"Who's on Exit Four?" Jack yelled as Rose and he stopped behind me, me hearing their erratic footfalls as the slowed their pace.

"That was Mickey!" Rose yelled, in return.

"Here I am." Mickey yelled. I grimaced and pushed myself further, she was not going to escape. She was not going to escape.

"Abi! Stop!" I heard Jack yell to me. I glance back and saw the four of them had formed a little group. I sighed and stopped, slowing down instantly and instead pulling my gun on the woman. If she wasn't going to stop, I'd make her.

"Mickey the idiot." I heard the Doctor grumble. I sighed and shot a warning shot at the trash beside her. She jumped but continued running. I gave another shot at the wall this time. She flinched away and looked as if she was going to stop. I could hear shouts of protest behind me but decided to tune them out. I lined up for a third warning shot when I felt someone behind. I reacted and swung around pointing the loaded and very deadly gun at the persons face.

"Whoa!" Mickey yelled ducking. I groaned and removed the gun from his face.

"What are you doing!? I could have shot you! You don't just walk up to people with loaded guns in their hands and try to startle them. You are _so_ lucky I at least now have some control over my reflexes, otherwise you'd be dead!" I yelled waving my gun around.

"We don't shoot people." The Doctor said sternly, holding a hand out for my gun. I glared at his hand and instead put my gun back in the holster.

"We do, if the target is getting away. Plus I wasn't going to shoot _her_. It was just a few warning shots. If I'd wanted to shoot her, she'd be dead." I replied with a shrug earning three glares and one scolding yet unbothered look.

"Oh, be fair. She's not exactly going to outrun us, is she?" Rose argued gesturing to the woman who's not actually ran that far in all the time we'd been arguing. I sighed and gestured for her to go catch her then. Rose glared at me again, but didn't comment. I sighed and turned back to the woman only to see her disappear in a flash of white light. I groaned again.

"She's got a teleport! That's cheating! Now we're never going to get her." Jack groaned along with me.

"Oh, the Doctor's very good at teleports." Rose offered. I looked back at the man, seeing him hold up his sonic screwdriver, pointing it up at the sky. We heard the familiar buzzing noise as he clicked the button, and Margret reappeared running towards us. I grinned, and tried to hold up my gun again, only for Jack to lower it with one of his hands and a small shake of his head. I pouted but did as ordered.

Margret teleported once again, only for the Doctor to make her reappear again, running towards us. She glared at us and turned, yet again, to run the other way before teleporting. The Doctor repeated the before process, this time making Margret reappear right in front of us. I smirked as she came to a stop, panting right in front of us.

"I could do this all day." The Doctor said happily as he waved his sonic a little. I put my gun back, happy the alien was too tired to run away again. Margret held up her hands, surrendering to us.

"This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?" She asked. I tilted my head and looked her over. She was a Slitheen, meaning she'd killed that woman so she could have their skin, not to mention they were wanted criminals.

"You tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet." The Doctor answered. I crossed my arms and smiled smugly at the woman, we had her there.

"Apart from that." She dismissed. I snorted and rolled my eyes, I'd heard that one before. The alien turned and hissed at me causing me to laugh.

"Please." I scoffed, turning and walking away, heading back into City Hall.

* * *

"So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family get killed but you teleport out just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station. But what for?" The Doctor asked as the six of us walked back into the Slitheen's office. I pulled a chair over and sat down, throwing my feet up onto the table as I listened. This should be good.

"A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways." Margret answered. The Doctor nodded unbelievingly and I snorted. I'd met countless Slitheen and alien criminals, they never changed.

"And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift." The Doctor added. I smirked and folded my arms across my chest, just waiting to hear the excuse she could come up with.

"What rift would that be?" She asked, seeming genuinely innocent. I looked her over. Her body language said confusion, yet dishonesty... and the voice sounded innocent. I sighed and sat up a little straighter, she wasn't giving anything key away. Maybe she wasn't as idiotic or dishonest as I first thought... but then again, she is a criminal. She would know how to lie.

"A rift in space and time. If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go..." Jack started pointing at the model before making sound effect like the earth getting sucked in. I grimaced and sat up, lowering my feet of the table. That was not good.

"This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity." The Doctor pointed out.

"Didn't anyone notice? Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff?" Rose asked. I nodded in agreement; surely someone was looking over the plans and working it all out.

"We're in Cardiff. London doesn't care. The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice. Oh. I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native." The woman rambled. I sniggered lightly but kept it quiet.

"But why would she do that? A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself." Mickey pointed out. I stood up and wandered around so I was beside Jack, looking directly at Margret, wanting to see her reaction to the suggestion.

"She's got a name, you know." Margret bit back. I smirked lightly and looked at the table. Now, I know she's a criminal alien trying to blow up the world but, well, Mickey wasn't my best friend.

"She's not even a she, she's a thing." Mickey said, rolling his eyes and head to look at Margret.

"Oh, but she's clever." The Doctor commented before he started to break apart the model. He picked up the dark grey coloured piece that had been placed under the actual power plant and flipped it over so Jack and I could see the bottom of it. I looked over all the wires and circuits before grinning.

"Fantastic." The Doctor complimented as he also looked it over. I reached out to touch it.

"Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?" I asked excitedly. I hadn't seen one of these in ages. I've tried to build one before but it only ended up blowing up in Jack's face, which had been hilarious.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." The Doctor said a small smile on his features as he watched me. I looked it over and laid my hand on it, when a thought suddenly stuck me. I turned to the Slitheen in the corner and frowned at her, before turning back to the machinery in the Doctor's hands. I smiled at it again and picked it up from him.

"Oo, genius! You didn't build this?" I told the woman as I moved around so I was beside her. I peeked a look over at Jack, to see him watching me with a smile.

"I have my hobbies. A little tinkering." She answered me. I smirked.

"No, no, no. She means you really didn't build this. Way beyond you." Jack replied for me, moving so he was flanking me. She looked at me appalled I had just dismissed her lie, causing me to shrug.

"I've tried to build one, failed. No way could you build one." I reasoned. I know I sounded like I was bragging a little, but I mean the Slitheen weren't known for their technical expertise for a reason.

"I bet she stole it." Mickey accused, glaring at Margret. I shrugged and returned my attention to the magnificent technology in my arms. What I would give to have one of these!

"It fell into my hands." Margret reworded, causing me to look up and frown at her. No one would willingly give away this.

"Is it a weapon?" Rose asked, watching me and the tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator warily. I smiled and shook my head.

"It's transport. You see, if the reactor blows, the rift opens. Phenomenal cosmic disaster. But this thing shrouds you in a force field. You have this energy bubble, so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system." I explained, handing it to Jack who demonstrated it for me. I smiled down at the object on the floor.

"It's a surfboard." Mickey exclaimed. I frowned and looked up, surfboard?

"A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah." Jack agreed, pointing at Mickey. I looked up at my older brother confused. Jack looked up as he bent down to pick up the tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator and gave a small shrug; I made a mental note to ask later.

"And it would've worked. I'd have surfed away from this dead end dump and back to civilisation." Margret bit out. I glared at the woman, Mickey doing the same.

"You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?" He asked astounded she would do such a thing just to get home. I wasn't.

"Like stepping on an anthill." Margret retorted angrily as she walked around the table, past Mickey and Rose.

"How'd you think of the name?" the Doctor asked, drawing all attention over to him. I tilted my head and read the name. _The Blaidd Drwg Project._ I frowned, didn't that mean bad wolf. I was new at this whole earth languages thing, I knew a few alien but earth wasn't my speciality, obvious by the way I knew so little of the culture. Though I had been working on it, I'd already learned some French, Spanish and Italian and was currently learning both Welsh and Gallic. Yeah, I know they were dying languages but may as well, I have time.

"What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh." Margret commented with a shrug.

"I know, but how did you think of it?" The Doctor asked again, I watched the woman as she made her way over to where the Doctor was.

"I chose it at random, that's all. I don't know. It just sounded good. Does it matter?" Margret asked.

"Blaidd Drwg." The Doctor repeated after turning to face us. He had this far off look on his face, like he was thinking of something from his past.

"What's it mean?" Rose asked. I glanced at her before looking back at the Doctor.

"Bad Wolf." I answered, a little confused as to why it was such a big deal.

"But I've heard that before. Bad Wolf. I've heard that lots of times." Rose said sounding scared. I frowned as I looked over the words.

"Everywhere we go. Two words following us. Bad Wolf." The Doctor realised. I looked up at Jack who shrugged down at me, I repeated the action.

"How can they be following us?" Rose asked.

"Nah, just a coincidence. Like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day. Never mind. Things to do. Margaret, we're going to take you home." The Doctor said, back to normal. He walked past us and clapped before rubbing his hands together.

"Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?" Jack asked turning round to face the Doctor. I just smiled and went with it.

"I don't believe it! We actually get to go to Raxa..." Rose started, causing the Doctor to roll his eyes exasperated. "Wait a minute! Raxacor..." She tried again.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius." The Doctor repeated for her, with his hands on his hips, looking fed up. I smirked and crossed my arms watching Rose as she tried to get to grips with the word.

"Raxacorico..." She tried again, moving towards the Doctor.

"fallapatorius." The Doctor finished.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius. That's it! I did it!" She screamed as she managed to say the long name. The Doctor and Rose hugged celebrating her achievement.

"They have the death penalty. The family Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty with no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor? Take me home and you take me to my death." The Slitheen told us, immediately sobering the mood. I looked around the group, seeing everyone but Jack and I looking a little bit sorry for her. I shook my head and walked to the door.

"Not my problem." The Doctor answered. I sighed as I walked past him, he shouldn't have replied, just kept walking.

"Well, this is going to be a cheery night in." I muttered.

**Hi! Well there's Boomtown part 1, the next part should be up on Saturday... if I'm here, but I should be so it will. I think. Anyway, I hope you liked part one and I want to thank _zipswords _for the follow! That's about it really, other than that, please let me know what you think...**

**Thanks!**


	5. Boom Town - pt2

_"Well, this is going to be a cheery night in." I muttered._

* * *

The six of us had then gone back to the Tardis, deciding it was the safest pace to keep our alien criminal. After all, she was a Slitheen and they were well known for their escape plans, not to mention their wit. Slitheen were ruthless creatures when they were captured and in my timeline, when they got caught they had a few poisonous tricks to get them out of trouble. You always had to be careful around a Slitheen, they may not look the smartest race in the universe but they certainly were not the stupidest.

"This ship is impossible. It's superb. How do you get the outside around the inside?" Margret asked as we all stood around the console, or well Rose, Mickey and Margret sat. Jack and I were around the tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator, trying to wire it into the Tardis, while the Doctor stood at the console, helping us every so often by flicking a switch.

"Like I'd give you the secret, yeah." The Doctor bit back as he began to fiddle with some device above us. Jack nudged me and gestured to some wires with a confused expression causing me to roll my eyes.

"Hold on a second." I replied finishing the area I was at. I wiped some dirt off my goggles as I moved under the tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator and lay down, trying to work it out. I had changed my outfit slightly, so instead of my normal leather jacket I was now just in my white t-shirt, a pair of gloves, ripped old jeans and a pair of goggles, all of which were covered in dirt from my old tools which I had taken out of the bag I had tied to my waist. My tools had been the ones from our old Chula ship and they hadn't been cleaned since I'd started using them, meaning they had layers of dirt, oil and grease on them but I didn't mind.

"I almost feel better about being defeated. I never stood a chance. This is the technology of the gods." Margret admitted in awe as she wandered around the console. I smirked from under the tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator, you can take the Slitheen away from the family ways but you can't take the family ways away from a Slitheen. She was thinking of how much it would be worth on the scrap market.

"Don't worship me - I'd make a very bad god. You wouldn't get a day off, for starters. Jack, how we doing, big fella?" The Doctor asked, not being able to see me under the extrapolator.

"This extrapolator's top of the range. Where did you get it?" Jack asked, not really answering the Doctor's question. Sighing I pulled myself from under the device and looked up at Margret, wanting to hear the answer.

"Oh, I don't know. Some airlock sale?" She answered back causing me to laugh.

"Must've been a great big heist." Jack relied, some bite in his words.

"It's stacked with power." I answered as I moved my goggles to the top of my head, "Who in the universe would sell it? No one."

"But we can use it for fuel?" The Doctor asked. I sighed and rubbed my gloved hand over the extrapolator.

"It's not compatible, but it should knock off about twelve hours." I told him as I climbed over the railing. The Doctor offered me his hand, which I took as I jumped of the top railing - not that I needed it, just to be polite - before moving to pick up a solder I had left by the console.

"We'll be ready to go by morning." Jack finished. I nodded in agreement and moved to the stairs so I could return to my job.

"Then we're stuck here overnight." The Doctor sighed. I nodded again, as I replaced the goggles over my eyes and lay back down underneath the uncooperative technology and turned on my solder.

"I'm in no hurry." Margret answered. I scoffed as I worked.

"Of course you're not, but I want to go somewhere interesting." I bit back, causing her to hiss at me. I saw Jack rise a little and glare at the woman but I just hit his foot with my own, warning him off the idea.

"We've got a prisoner. The police box is really a police box." Rose pointed out.

"You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you." Margret pointed out. I just shrugged from under the extrapolator, been there before.

"Well, you deserve it." Mickey said trying to justify his actions. I smirked; yeah when I'd first started that had been my reasoning too.

"You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood, which makes you better than me, how, exactly?" She asked, I sighed and turned off my solder before moving out from underneath. "Long night ahead. Let's see who can look me in the eye." She asked from her perch on the chair beside the console. I took off my gloves and tool bag before moving my goggles down so they hung around my neck rather than sitting on the top of my head.

She looked at Mickey first. He stood there, seemingly quite confident but you could see it in his actions. He wasn't so sure of this. He kept shuffling under her stare before he finally looked away. Next, she looked at Rose, who would barely look at her. The Doctor was next, who looked at her for all of five second before turning away.

She turned her gaze on me next. I just smiled and waved at her, causing her to frown. We continued to have a little staring contest, until she looked away. I noticed her eyes widened in worry as she noticed how at ease I was with her impending death. She was right to be worried. I didn't care. I had learnt how to sever my emotions from my work; it had made my life easier. Right now, I was working.

"How many..." She trailed off. I smirked and walked closer to her.

"More than you can count." I whispered before continuing past. I walked up the stairs and headed to my room. I pause outside my door and ran my hand through my hair as I paced in front of it. I wasn't that person anymore. I can't let them know what I've done.

I opened the door to my room and walked to my wardrobe. Opening the door, I looked over all the pictures I had collected. Guilt overwhelmed me, reminding me why I left. Why I had gone with Jack. I took out a clean t-shirt and stared at the pictures, going over their deaths, why they had died and how it had happened. Sighing I sat down on my bed. That wasn't me.

This was the new me. I needed to let go of the past, and stop using it as a motive for fear. I didn't want anyone to be scared of me. I ran my hand through my hair again, pulling out the band that kept it back, allowing it for once in a long time to be free.

I heard a knock at my door and moved to answer it, knowing it was one of two people and more likely to be one than another. I pulled my door back and saw Jack standing there - like I had thought - and gestured for him to come in. He nodded and walked to my bed, lying on it. I grimaced as I noticed the dirt that was once on him was now on my bed sheets.

"Jack." I whined. He smirked but made no effort to move off my white bed sheet. I sighed and sat on the swinging chair beside my desk, knowing I was more than likely going to have to sleep in those dirty sheets.

"That was a little close." He commented. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, keeping my eyes on the ground.

"I know. I just slipped back a little. I hadn't even noticed until I left the room." I answered disappointed in myself for not noticing. I chanced looked up to see my older brother frowning, it wasn't an angry frown though... more like one of worry.

"You ok?" He asked. I smiled a little.

"I'll be fine."

"Ok then, you coming back? Because you know I'm not as good as you with the tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator." Jack offered. I shrugged and nodded, standing up and offering him my hands. He took them and I helped haul him off the bed.

"Jack, you really should go on a diet, you weigh a tonne." I joked as I pretended to pant, putting my hands on my knees. He nudged my shoulder, nearly pushing me over.

"Shut up." He muttered although there was a small smile on his face. I grinned and pushed him back, so I got to the door first.

"Race ya." I added before I took of sprinting down the corridor. I heard him laugh and shout 'hey' but I didn't stop. I heard him start running after me, but it was too late, I was already in the console room. Margret looked up and glared at me as I walked down the stairs with a grin on my face. I shrugged at her and moved on, noticing the Doctor looking at the scanner. I walked by him and saw the screen but chose not to comment, instead I going past so I was back at the side closest to the extrapolator.

Jack walked in after me, a smaller smile on his face but a smile nonetheless. I grinned and waved at him cheekily earning a small glare but nothing more. Jack went to stand beside the console, moving so he was beside the Doctor.

"So, what's on?" Jack asked the other man. I smirked, but kept my head down, hiding my face with my hair.

"Nothing, just." The Doctor said, shaking it off. Jack looked over at me, asking me what the Doctors' body language was saying.

'He's jealous.' I mouthed over to him. I saw Jack smile and nod before I went back to the object I was fiddling with.

"I gather it's not always like this, having to wait. I bet you're always the first to leave, Doctor. Never mind the consequences, off you go. You butchered my family and then ran for the stars, am I right? But not this time. At last you have consequences. How does it feel?" Margret asked as she sat in the corner sulking. I looked up at the Doctor and shook my head, trying to say not to answer.

"I didn't butcher them." He replied, ignoring my warnings. I rolled my eyes and turned back to what I was doing. If he wasn't going to take my advice on how to handle a captive then fine.

"Don't answer back. That's what she wants." Jack said, trying to get it into the Doctor's head that he should listen to me.

"I didn't. What about you? You had an emergency teleport. You didn't zap them to safety, did you?" The Doctor challenged. I quietly groaned. This was not how you handle a captive. It would only give them information and a tactic for escape.

"It only carries one. I had to fly without coordinates. I ended up on a skip in the Isle of Dogs." She justified. I shared a glance with Jack and the Doctor before the three of us started to laugh. "It wasn't funny." She bit out. I coughed and tried to hide my laugh.

"Sorry... It is a bit funny." The Doctor offered before the three of us began laughing again, Margret joining in this time.

"Do I get a last request?" She asked coyly. I straightened and stopped laughing, she was trying to escape. This was her tactic. I coughed, earning Jacks attention.

'Escape." I mouthed this time, not wanting her to realise I'd worked out her plan. Jack nodded and turned to watch the Slitheen carefully, me not being able to see her from where I stood.

"Depends what it is." The Doctor told her. I stared at him like he was crazy.

"I grew quite fond of my little human life. All those rituals. The brushing of the teeth, and the complicated way they cook things. There's a little restaurant just round the Bay. It became quite a favourite of mine." She hinted.

"Is that what you want, a last meal?" The Doctor asked, moving over so he was leaning on the railing, just above her. I moved so I was beside Jack and could see Margret.

"Don't I have rights?" She asked. I glared.

"Oh, like she's not going to try to escape." Jack pointed out. I nodded in agreement as I took the tool Jack was playing with away from him.

"Except I can never escape the Doctor, so where's the danger? I wonder if you could do it. To sit with a creature you're about to kill and take supper. How strong is your stomach?" She asked causing me to sigh. I knew what she was doing, I'd done it before. She was challenging him, trying to make him prove her wrong and take her out.

"Strong enough." The Doctor shrugged.

"I wonder. I've seen you fight your enemies, now dine with them."

"You won't change my mind." The man retorted, standing by his guns. I shook my head, he'd just accidently challenged her. This was not going to go well for him.

"Prove it." She replied.

"There are people out there. If you slip away just for one second, they'll be in danger." The Doctor said, back tracking, getting out of an unwinnable situation. I smirked at the look on the other woman's face.

"Except I've got these." Jack said, holding up handcuffs from the 23rd century. I grinned and took one from him. My brother was a genius. "You both wear one. If she moves more than ten feet away," He stared before I jumped in making a buzzing noise, laughing when she jumped. "She gets zapped by ten thousand volts." Jack finished smirking at me. The Doctor smiled at the pair of us before turning to Margret.

"Margaret, would you like to come out to dinner? My treat." The Doctor offered, the pair of us happier now that she couldn't run away.

"Dinner in bondage. Works for me. "She said with a grin. I walked over to her and held out the handcuff I still had. Gesturing to her, I made her hold out her left wrist and placed it around it. I heard her shuffle a little, clearly uncomfortable with me being so close. I quickly got to work, adjusting the settings to ten feet and making sure it was this one that went off, not the one on the Doctor's wrist. I smiled at her once I was done.

"You have fun now." I said with a cheeky smile before backing up and climbing back up the stairs.

"You're not from this time." Margret stated as she followed me to the stairs. I paused for a moment before shrugging and turning to the woman.

"No I am not." I agreed.

"What time are you from?" She asked as she went around me to the stairs. I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes _why did she want to know that_?

"Fifty first." I replied somewhat stiffly. She opened her mouth as if to ask another question but before she could I leapt up three steps so I was back beside the console.

"Now Doctor, Abi and I want you home by ten." Jack joked, putting on his fatherly voice causing me to chuckle. The Doctor turned and pulled a face at the two of us before offering Margret his arm.

"Shall we?" He asked. I grimaced and went back over to the tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator, tuning out the rest of their conversation. Finally I heard the door close and sighed, my tense shoulders finally relaxing. I really didn't like having a Slitheen on board, having said that... I didn't like having any hostile alien on board.

"Shall we?" Jack mocked coming up beside me. I laughed and took his offered arm. He led the pair of us around the console, to the extrapolator. I smiled at it and pulled my goggles, which were still around my neck, up so they covered my eyes. I looked down at my hands, remembering I had taken of my gloves and looked around.

"Jack, do you know where I put my gloves?" I asked, Jack just smirked and nodded, causing me to glare.

"Where?" I asked again, knowing he was going to tease me. He rolled his eyes.

"Where you left them." He answered, picking up my solder from the floor where I had left it. I groaned and wiped my hand over my face.

"Please just tell me." I asked nicely. I heard him chuckle as he bent down to lie under the tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator, causing me to groan again. He wasn't going to tell me!

"Fine." I whined before I turned and looked around the railings. Nope, not hanging there. Next I walked around the whole console. No, not lying there. I grimaced as I kneeled down to look along the ground. Sighing I stood up, not there either. I walked back over to Jack and kicked him in the side - gently.

"Tell me, Jack." I ordered. I heard him laugh but ignored him, giving him another soft kick.

"If you can't see them, you are undoubtedly the most blind-sighted person I have ever met." He retorted. I growled and kicked him in the side harder.

"Ok, I'm blind. Now, tell me." I relented. Jack grabbed my foot to stop my assault on his side and peeked out from underneath.

"Check on top of the tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator." He ordered lightly. I raised an eyebrow but moved my eyes from him to the top of the extrapolator. There, in all their glory, were my gloves. I grinned and picked them both up hugging them to my chest. I heard Jack cough and looked down, to see him staring at me with a raised eyebrow. I blushed and moved to tie my hair back before I slipped on my beloved gloves.

"Ok, let's fix this." I said, motivating myself more than Jack. I picked up my tool bag and re-attached it to my waist. I saw Jack grin at me before he disappeared from view under the extrapolator. I took out a screwdriver and began working on the wires, trying to connect the Tardis to a new power source.

* * *

"Hey, Jack?" I asked.

It had been at least an hour or so since the Doctor had left with the Slitheen and Jack and I had just finished wiring up the tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator to the Tardis. We hadn't really talked about much, just teased each other to no end but now... now something was wrong.

"Yeah Abi?" He replied from where he stood, over at the opposite side from me and the extrapolator. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck, as I looked over the blue coloured extrapolator.

"Something's... not right." I answered as I looked it over. Jack peeked around the main router to look at me.

"What do you mean?"

"You know that feeling you get just before everything goes terrible? Like during our cons, you knew when it was going to go bad and when to back out of it?" I asked, as I moved closer to the extrapolator, out of Jack's view. I looked over the board, hearing Jack hum in the background as he thought over my question.

"...Yeah." He finally answered. I looked up at him.

"I've got that feeling" He looked at me slightly worried slightly confused. He opened his mouth to comment when suddenly the Tardis shook and began to spark, causing us to fall to the floor. I groaned and tried to get up, only to be thrown back into the railing. I heard Jack scrambling over to me and the extrapolator.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Define ok?" I retorted as the pair of us stood up, trying to avoid the sparks that were raining down on us. I moved closer to the extrapolator only for Jack to pull me back.

"Are you crazy? That's what causing this and you want to get closer?" He yelled over the noise of the Tardis. I rolled my eyes and broke free from his grasp. I moved to the extrapolator and began to pull all the wires out of it.

"We need to disconnect it. It's messing with the Tardis and the rift." I ordered. Jacks eyes went wide with realisation before he nodded, determination setting in. The pair of us ripping away the connections the Tardis had with the extrapolator. Once all the wires were gone we looked at each other only to have to move away when we were showered with more sparks.

I moved over so I was beside Jack. The two of us began looking over the device, trying to find the wire still connecting it, while trying to avoid the explosions from the Tardis. My eyes widened when we found none. This is not good.

"What the hell are you doing!?" The Doctor asked as he came in the door, looking around his burning space craft. I glanced at him but made no comment too focused on the matter at hand.

"It just went crazy!" Jack shouted back, making sure we didn't get the blame for it. I nodded in agreement as I tried to move around the console without getting any more burns.

"It's the rift. Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's going to disappear!" The Doctor explained as he also tried to move around the console to fix the situation. I lifted my hands up, shielding my face as the Tardis blew up a little more.

"It's the extrapolator. We've disconnected it but it's still feeding off the engine! It's using the Tardis. I can't stop it!" I explained as the Doctor, Jack and I all began to try and fix things. Jack looked at me asking me silently if I was being honest. I nodded my head and returned to the extrapolator.

"Never mind Cardiff, it's going to rip open the planet." The Doctor corrected, my eyes went wide... and I thought Cardiff was going to be boring. I heard the doors open and saw Rose come in, looking panicked.

"What is it? What's happening?!" She yelled. I grimaced as another bang went off in my face but moved to explain. I moved two steps when Margret spoke.

"Oh, just little me." She shouted before detaching the arm of her body suit, revealing her real, huge, green, clawed arm. She swung her arm, clamping down on Rose's neck, cutting off the air getting into the blonde's body. I glared but didn't move, knowing she could kill Rose with a simple twist of her wrist. I saw Jack and the Doctor move forward and held up an arm.

"Stop." I ordered letting my old self taking over a little.

"I would listen to your friend there, Abi was it?" Margret asked. I made no move, so she turned her attention back to the boys, "One wrong move and she snaps like a promise." She growled out. I moved my hand slowly back to reach my gun, only to realise I'd left it in my room when I'd changed jeans. I internally cursed myself for being so stupid when there was an enemy on board.

"I might've known." The Doctor said as the Slitheen moved closer. I was in front and made no move to go back. I knew how to defend myself and I was not going to let _her_ think I felt threatened.

"I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it. You, fly boy, put the extrapolator at my feet." I grimaced at the term and moved to the left slightly, allowing enough room for Jack and the extrapolator to get through. I noticed the pause between the order and the movement and glared as Margret tightened her hold on Roses neck. I moved to step forward and pull her off.

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't." Margret said as she pulled Rose back a little. I growled in annoyance, before an idea came to my head.

"I'll trade with her." I offered, knowing I could easily get out of the hold. Slitheen had a pressure point in their hand that would cause them to go numb if held hard enough. I heard Jack moved to pull me back to him and stepped forward out of his grip. Margret just laughed.

"Please. I'm not as stupid as you think. I know you've got a shady past and you are the killing type. She however is not." Margret justified. I sighed and stepped back, knowing she wouldn't fall for it.

"Now, the extrapolator." She ordered again. I grimaced but gestured for Jack to go do it. I was out of ideas. Jack did as he was asked and set the tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator at her feet before backing up, placing me behind him.

"Thank you. Just as I planned." Margret said happily. I moved so I could see around Jack, though stayed behind him, knowing he would just move closer if I tried to move in front.

"I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station." Rose pointed out. I tilted my head as I waited for the explanation, Rose was right that had been the design of the power plant and the reason for it.

"Failing that, if I were to be arrested, then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B. To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift. And what a power source it found. I'm back on schedule, thanks to you." I looked down, guilty. It had been mainly my idea to take it into the Tardis, claiming I could wire it up to lessen the time we were stuck in Cardiff. It was my fault. My need to go somewhere exciting was the reason the planet was now in danger - not the Doctor's.

"The rift's going to convulse. You'll destroy the whole planet." Jack stated, I sighed at the reminder and leaned on Jack's arm.

"And you with it!" Margret spat as she pushed Rose out of the way and stepped onto the extrapolator. I watched her with narrowed eyes as she continued her speech, "While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back, boys. Surf's up." She finished. I tilted my head confused but let it slide, focusing more on the possible end of the world.

The woman looked over all of us greedily and happily when a bright light show in her face. I looked at the source and saw the Tardis beginning to fall apart. I quietly gasped and stepped back behind Jack, now a little scared of what was happening. The Doctor had explained to me how the Tardis was connected to the time vortex. The rift was tearing the ship apart.

"Of course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart." The Doctor pointed out.

"So sue me." Margret bit back, not caring one little bit for the ship.

"It's not just any old power source. It's the Tardis. My Tardis. The best ship in the universe." The Doctor explained a hint of a smirk on his face. I watched him from behind Jack, wondering what he was going to do.

"It'll make wonderful scrap." Margret spat.

"What's that light?" Rose asked scared like I was.

"The heart of the Tardis. This ship's alive. You've opened its soul." The Doctor told the Slitheen. I watched silently, my hand worming its way into Jack's looking for some comfort. I had only truly been scared twice in my life; the first time when I found out I had no memories of my childhood and today.

"It's so bright." She commented as she stared right into the heart of the Tardis. I felt Jack squeeze my hand, which I squeezed in return.

"Look at it, Margaret." The Doctor encouraged, confusing me. I thought that was a bad thing to do, no one was supposed to do that.

"Beautiful." Margret murmured.

"Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch. Look at the light." The Doctor encouraged again. Blon Fel Fotch loosened her grip on Rose as she stared directly into the heart and soul of the Tardis, making it easy for Rose to slip out of the woman's grasp. Jack took her hand and with his free one and pulled Rose over so she was also behind him. I heard Rose sigh behind me and I took her in, she was scared, like me, I opened my arms - now knowing 21st century humans liked hugs not kisses - and she immediately returned the gesture, though the two of us kept watching the Slitheen.

"Thank you." She breathed out to the Doctor before she disappeared into a bright white light, only her body suit left behind as it fell onto the floor empty. I grimaced and moved to go get rid of it when I felt Rose's arms tighten their hold on me. My eyes widened, and I slowly placed my hands back around her, giving her some silent comfort.

"Don't look. Stay there. Close your eyes!" the Doctor ordered the three of us. I nodded and closed my eyes, burying my head into Jack's chest as I heard him turn form the light to face us. I felt him place his arms around the two of us as we waited for the Doctor to get rid of the light.

"Now, Jack, come on, shut it all down. Shut down! Rose, Abi, that panel over there, turn all the switches to the right." The Doctor ordered at he ran around the console. I nodded and moved Rose and myself over to the counter to begin flicking all the switches. Gradually all the explosions died down and the lighting inside the Tardis went back to normal. I took a step back and sighed in relief.

"Nicely done. Thank you, all." The Doctor said as he too moved away from the console. I smiled over at him.

"All in a day's work." I joked; I saw a smile grace his face before it fell again. We stood in silence, Jack and Rose hanging around the console, the Doctor looking over the skin suit and I leaning against the railings.

"What happened to Margaret?" Rose finally asked.

"Must've got burnt up. Carried out her own death sentence." Jack suggested with a shrug. I cast a look at the remaining body suit before nodding in agreement.

"No, I don't think she's dead." The Doctor admitted as he kneeled down beside the body suit that was still on top of the extrapolator.

"Then where'd she go?" Rose asked.

"She looked into the heart of the Tardis. Even I don't know how strong that is. And the ship's telepathic, like I told you, Rose. Gets inside your head. Translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts." He suggested as he began to rake around inside the body suit. I grimaced a little before allowing my curiosity to take hold and moved to kneel down beside the suit, watching the Doctor. Finally he pulled out an egg. My eyes widened.

"Here she is." He announced like it was an everyday occurrence.

"She's an egg?" Rose asked disbelievingly.

"Regressed to her childhood." The Doctor said. I frowned.

"She's an egg?" Jack and I questioned at the same time, the other two not batting an eye at it now they were so used to it.

"She can start again. Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell them to bring her up properly, she might be all right!" The Doctor said optimistically. I smiled at the thought. That would be nice.

"Or she might be worse." Jack pointed out causing me to hit him.

"Stop being a pessimist." I hissed at him. I saw him shrug and hit him again.

"That's her choice." The Doctor said, as he turned the egg in his hands, not really bothered by my interruption to hit Jack.

"She's an egg." Rose repeated. I smirked as I watched her try to comprehend what had just happened.

"She's an egg." The Doctor agreed, causing all of us to snigger lightly, when suddenly Rose jumped up.

"Oh, my God. Mickey." She said before she took off out of the doors. I stood up after she left and sighed, hoping she wouldn't bring Mickey back here, I still didn't like him that much. I felt Jack pat my back as he also stood up. I nodded and moved, following him around the console as he helped the Doctor, who handed me the egg to hold as he set up the Tardis to fly. I grimaced and held the egg as far away from me as possible... not too keen on the idea of holding a Slitheen.

I heard the door open and turned to see Rose coming in. She looked sad, meaning no doubt Mickey had already left. Oh well, better luck next time, you've still got the Doctor. I turned my back on her and moved to the other side of the Tardis.

"We're all powered up. We can leave. Opening the rift filled us up with energy. We can go, if that's all right." The Doctor said as he finished programming the flight. I grinned at the idea of leaving, finally.

"Yeah, fine." She muttered as she breathed heavily, looking like she was trying not to cry.

"How's Mickey?" the Doctor asked, trying to break the silence. I smiled sadly, having already worked out the answer.

"He's okay. He's gone." Rose answered from the doorway, where she hadn't moved from. I sighed and walked past Jack and over to the girl, pulling her up to the console with my free hand.

"Do you want to go and find him? We'll wait." The Doctor offered, glaring at me slightly for pulling her into the Tardis without asking her. I just shrugged and handed the other girl the egg before wandering away. I heard her giggle lightly at my actions and smirked.

"No need. He deserves better." Rose answered. I shook my head and leaned against the railings, crossing my arms. What Mickey needs is some manners.

"Off we go, then. Always moving on..." The Doctor trailed off as he flicked a switch.

"Next stop, Raxacoricofallapatorius. Now you don't often get to say that." Jack asked, trying to make light of the situation. I smiled at his action.

"Not very often." I answered, punching him lightly before crossing my arms again.

"We'll just stop by and pop her in the hatchery. Margaret the Slitheen can live her life again. A second chance." The Doctor said, pointing at the egg in Rose's hands. I smiled and nodded, just thinking about what I would do if I had a second chance of being a child... well, everything I suppose.

"That'd be nice." Rose muttered. I silently nodded as the Tardis made the familiar wheezing noise and the four of us drifted away, on our way to Raxacoricofallapatorius.

**Hey Guys... sorry about not updating yesterday, it was a really nice day where I live and well, we only get days like that once a year so i went out to enjoy it, then i wasn't in all night, so that's the reason it wasn't up.**

**But it is now!**

**Anyway, thanks to ****_aandm20 _****for the follow and review, I'm glad you're liking it so far.**

**Thanks also to ****_atis96 _****for the fav.**

**So, as always, the next chapter - BAD WOLF! YAY! - will be up on tuesday! Please Review and I hope you enjoy the story!**


	6. Bad Wolf - pt1

**Bad Wolf**

I rubbed my head as I slowly sat up, god my head hurt. I opened my eyes a crack once I was up and looked around.

"Where the _hell_ am I!?" I yelled as I glanced around.

I was sitting on the floor of some kind of TV game show. I rubbed my head again as the buzzing refused to go away. I stared at all the cameras around the room, wondering how on earth I appeared here; I mean I was in the Tardis. I know I was in the Tardis. In the Tardis with Jack, the Doctor and Rose, we had been laughing. I had just made a joke about Jack and he was about to retort when suddenly there was a flash of white light.

A teleport!

I'd been teleported out of the Tardis. Ok, now I'd worked out... where the hell had I been teleported to and why? Who did it? Who had the technology to get past the Tardis shields and take a person -or even people, depending on if Jack, Doctor and Rose got taken - and put them somewhere completely different? Lots of aliens had the tech, I suppose, but who had the vendetta against me? Ok, that doesn't narrow it down either. My eyes widened.

The time agency!

Shit! They had it out for me, ever since I left with Jack, hell even before I'd left I was wanted and had nearly been killed by one of their agents. If they'd taken me... then they'd have taken Jack too, maybe even Rose and the Doctor. Shit! If this was my fault... NO! I was not going to make myself feel guilty. I had to focus. I needed to work this out. I needed to get my head together, especially if the Agency was involved in our capture.

My eyes narrowed as I stood up. I was going to save my friends and brother, no matter what. If this was the Agency's doing, they will need my help. Jack would be able to hold his own for a while, and so would the Doctor, but Rose... she'd most definitely need help, especially if John was behind it. I felt for my gun, smirking when I realised it was still there, before I realised that it couldn't be the time agency. They weren't stupid enough to leave _me _with a loaded weapon; they knew all too well where that led to.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Okay, so I was back to square one. I looked around again, hoping for some sort of door... nope. I dropped my hands and decided to investigate rather than just stand still. I walked across the room, heading to a camera, when I heard some footsteps. I froze and straightened, my hand moving to casually sit on my waist... ok on my gun. I turned to the direction I heard the footsteps in and waited.

"PLACES, EVERYONE, PLACES!" Someone yelled from behind me. I jumped a little having not seen or heard anyone behind me. I took a step only to stumble a little before falling into someone's arms. I looked up to see a man, around twenty five. He was cute, with his blonde shabby looking hair and dimples. I grinned up at him.

"I think I just fell for you." I said winking. He winked right back.

"It's a good thing I'm such a good catch." I stared at him open mouthed. God, he was good looking and he could keep up with me. I was so going to _talk_ with him later, maybe even go out for a little dance. He seemed like a decent enough guy. I felt him move to place me back upstanding. I coughed a little awkwardly as I also tried to right myself and stop myself from staring... but that failed. As soon as I was up right, I immediately took him all in. Nice bottom, looked fit and he seemed to have reasonably big feet... oh god, I'd spent too much time with Jack. I was beginning to sound like him. Not good. Not good at all.

"Look, um, sorry, what's your name?" He asked. I glanced up at him face and smiled.

"Abigail Harkness, but my friends call me Abi." I introduced, holding my hand out. He smiled and shook it.

"Lucas Blackman, but my friends call me Luke." I grinned and tilted my head a little.

"Ok, Luke, where the _hell_ am I?" I asked all politeness out the window as I remembered the situation I was in, and possibly Jack, Doctor and Rose. He frowned a little at me and placed his arm around my shoulder in a comforting gesture. I tensed as he did this, normally when a stranger did it, the feeling was cold and unwelcome... when he did it - it was very cold and very unwelcome, not to mention it made me feel sick. He was using me. I grimaced and stepped away, but remained reasonably close so I could hear his answer.

"The Game Station. You've been selected to be on 'Catchphrase'." He answered glaring slightly when I backed away a little. I frowned and looked down '_Catchphrase'_? I looked back up at Luke.

"Catchphrase?" I asked. He looked at me with wide eyes and a slightly confused expression.

"You've never seen this show?" he asked seemingly astounded, though I could see slight relief and confidence in his eyes. I shook my head to answer the question.

"No. How do I get out?" I asked. He stared at me, before shaking his head.

"You're a goner." He muttered before sighing, "You get shown a picture and have to then work out what catchphrase it's showing you. Got it?" he asked. I stared at him, that's not what I wanted to know.

"Ok, how do I leave?" I asked again. He looked at me funny.

"You have to win otherwise you get killed by a laser." I frowned and glared at him.

"You're lying." I stated, he rolled his eyes and laughed.

"No, I'm not but if you want to pretend you're not going to die, its fine by me." He replied before walking off towards the main part of the studio, I watched him leave and glared at the floor as I thought over the situation I had somehow ended up in.

So, I was part of some game called _catchphrase, _a game in which I would be shown pictures and have to guess or work out what catchphrase it represented. If I lost a round I would be vaporised, the only way to get out alive is to win... so that meant I had to win, or find another escape route, the latter probably being easier seen as how I am useless with the 21st century terms, never mind the centuries after that. I was only really familiar with my own times terms and even then it was only the well known ones. Jack would have found this game show easy.

"FINAL CALL! PLACES!" A woman shouted. I sighed as I looked around again, no I was going to have to play... for now at least. I walked over in the direction I had seen Luke walk off in, heading towards the group of cameras. I looked around the multicoloured stage and internally grimaced as I saw my name on one of the three podiums. Luke was on the yellow one, I was on the red, and some lady called Molly was on the blue one at the end.

I walked forward so I was behind my podium, and looked over at Molly. Unlike me, it was clear she knew what she was doing; she had that determined look in her eye that I only got when I was at a shooting range or chasing down a target. She obviously had seen this show before and knew what to expect.

Molly had a plump, pale face that was framed by her obviously dyed fiery red hair that fell down to her waist, and a pair of glasses covered her eyes. She had a very large figure and was quiet short, looking around forty years old. Her clothes were way too tight for her figure and made it look like she had been vacuum packed, able to see all her lumps and bumps. The woman had a wedding ring on as well as every other type of jewellery you could think of.

She glared over at me when she caught me staring, causing me to shrug my shoulders and allow my eyes to drift away from her. My eyes fell on the robot across from me. It was your classic android but instead of just being made out of tin or whatever metal chosen, it seemed to have a suit and tie on, possibly trying to mimic one of the previous human hosts, before the game began messed up. Having said that, for all I know the game could have been messed up since it began.

"Ok, Steveborg being powered up now." Someone said as the robot sprang to life in front of us. I glared at the bot, wanting to see what was going to happen now.

"Ok, Good luck people. Going live in twenty, nineteen, eighteen..." A woman wearing a headset started as she backed out of the scene. I remained silent as my gaze flickered between her and the robot that was going to kill me, Lucas and Molly. This wasn't right, selecting innocent people at random, to kill them. It wasn't right. I shook my head as the Steveborg came to life and began talking to the imaginary audience.

"Hello and Welcome to Catchphrase, the show with one simple rule; to win big all you have to do is say what you see. We've got three people here tonight hoping to be saying the right thing because only one of them will be going through to win our jackpot of fifty thousand pounds and return home. Please welcome our three contestants, Molly, Abigail and Lucas." The bot introduced with its mechanical voice before turning to us.

"So, Molly, tell us something about you." The bot ordered the red headed woman. I turned to the woman wanting to know what she would say as well as look for some inspiration as to what I could say if I was asked.

"I'm thirty five years old, from Manchester and I'm a dinner lady in Acacias Primary School." She introduced, I shook my head when she said thirty five but otherwise found nowhere else to comment. No way was she thirty five.

"Very good. Next we have Abigail. Tell us something interesting about you, Abigail." The robot asked moving to me next. I grimaced at the full use of me name.

"Um... I'm Abigail. I'm seventeen. I live in... London, I suppose. And I used to work for an Agency, but now I've moved on to travelling." I answered. None of it was a lie; I'd lived with Jack, in London for two years and I was now travelling in the Tardis and I used to work for an Agency.

"Used to work? Did you get fired?" The bot questioned. I smirked at the term used.

"Not fired in the sense you're thinking, but, in a way - yeah I was fired." I finished. I saw Molly glare at me from the corner of my eye, clearly not enjoying the fact I got more talking time than her, oh well. I mean she should be grateful, the longer we talk the longer it is until we die.

"Great, now our final contestant, Lucas. Hi Lucas, tell us something cool about you." The bot continued.

"Where to start?" Lucas joked before continuing, "I'm twenty five years old, I live in Newcastle and I'm a male model." I snorted and rolled my eyes, that's what he did for a living? It makes sense and all, he's fit, but I mean - that's his career.

"Nice to meet you. It's great to meet you all. Now let's hear it all for our contestants." The bot said as some automated clapping and cheering playing from the roof. I sighed and leaned on the podium, just waiting for the game to begin."Right the first two contestants to guess three catchphrases correctly go through to the next round. The one who doesn't will be leaving us. You are free to buzz in when you like but if you give me a wrong answer you will be frozen out for that Catchphrase. So, fingers on buzzers and let's play Catchphrase." Queue more recorded clapping. I grimaced and placed one hand on the buzzer.

"Remember, just say what you see. Let's see the first catchphrase." Steveborg said directing our attention to the screen. I watched as we appeared to be in a laboratory, ok, then a brain in a jar appeared. Not getting any clearer. Suddenly black clouds surrounded the brain, like a storm. My eyes widened and I clicked the button in front of me.

"Yes, Abigail." Steveborg said, turning all glares to me. I straightened a little trying to act confident as the cameras turned in my direction. I swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Is it... Brainstorm?" I asked, still unsure. I heard automated clapping and internally cheered. I'd gotten it right!

"Well done. Two more points and you're into the next round, good luck to all three of you. Let's see the next Catchphrase." Steveborg said moving the attention back to the screen.

Right, there was a car, going along a road. Some type of thing or creature in the backseat, its arms extended reaching into the front to drive the car. I frowned and watched it, not understanding what this was getting at. It didn't make any sense. Car drive. Arm drive. Extending arms. Nope, none of them sounded right. What on earth was that supposed to be? Suddenly the screen was filled by a blue light. I looked over at Molly to see her smirking at the screen.

"Is it backseat driver?" Molly asked, though not really asking more telling. My eyes widened as I looked back at the screen. Jack used to call me that all the time when we had our Chula ship. How'd I miss that? Oh yeah, because it wasn't obvious. The real question is how did she get it?

"Correct. That's one point to Abi and Molly, better be quick on this next one Lucas." The robot commented, pointing at the screen. I turned back to it and watched the next scene unfold.

We were in a class room, with a grey haired man standing at the front, I'm guessing he was a teacher. The teacher turned to the black board behind him and began to write when a paper plane flew at the board. I frowned, this wasn't a catchphrase. Then eyes appeared on the back of the teachers head. I grinned and pressed down the buzzer.

"Abi." The robot said, turning to me.

"Eyes on the back of the head." I guessed. I tilted my head and bit my lip as I waited to hear if it was indeed the right answer. There was a small pause before automated clapping was heard. I smiled and leaned back a little, just glad the Doctor had used that one on me when I'd tried to sneak away with the broken extrapolator so I could study it... he hadn't been impressed when I tried to explain to him that he didn't and we ended up having a conversation about the aliens we'd met that actually did have eyes on the back of their head. When Rose and Jack had both come back to the Tardis, they'd laughed at the pair of us, especially when they found out we'd been discussing it for six hours.

"Well done. Two for Abi. One more and you're into the next round." The robot encouraged. I nodded in acknowledgement, turning my head back to the board. I needed to get through this, I would stop the bot from vaporising anyone once I'd made sure no one suspected me of anything and I was sure this wasn't an agency trick.

The next one was a castle, filled with stripped flying black and yellow insects. I frowned thinking of the name... what were they? On my home planet, we didn't get any... they had been talked about in London by some soldiers... BEES. That's what they were! They were bees. Okay so bee's in a castle. Then there was one in the middle on a throne. It had a crown on its head. Okay... nope, I have no clue. A yellow light filled the screen and I looked over at Lucas who was looking a little smug.

"Yes, Lucas." The machine said pointing at the model.

"Queen Bee." He said getting it immediately. I frowned and looked back at the picture. That was a catchphrase? If it was, it was s stupid one... I mean where and when would you use that?

"Great Job, Lucas. Ok one for you and Molly, two to Abigail. Let's see the next one." The bot said turning to the screen.

We were in a garden, when suddenly we were taken down so we were in some sort of fire pit. I frowned as I saw three angels in there. Okay. Fire angels? Nah. Roast angels? Nope. Okay, think it through Abi, what does fire represent. Heat, cooking, fire, warm... no that didn't fit. A blue light filled the screen. I grimaced as I turned to Molly, waiting to hear what she would suggest.

"Molly, you're up." The Steveborg said. I glared at the woman as she laughed at me and Lucas.

"It's simple - Hell's angels." She told us. I furrowed my brow as I looked up at the screen, I suppose that made sense, hell was often represented by fire... but why the angels what did that mean? I shook my head and looked back at the bot, waiting for it to introduce the next catchphrase.

"Great job Molly, one more and you're through to the next round... okay, here we go, you're next clue." The bot said. I turned to the screen and watched carefully.

The screen showed the same creature from the backseat driver clue. It was in a field beside some sticks. The creature held out its hand in front of itself and caught a number twenty two. I frowned but pressed down my buzzer anyway, the screen going red in recognition of my button being pressed. I felt glares on either side of me but chose to ignore them, no longer feeling as nervous or threatened as I had been when I arrived.

"Abigail. Get this right and you are through. What do you think the answer is?" The robot asked. I bit my lip and tilted my head before sighing.

"Catch twenty two?" I tired, not sounding as confident as I had hoped I would. Music and claps filled the dark room and I smiled a little, realising I had got it right.

"Congratulations Abigail, you're going into the next round. Now, this next bit is just between Molly and Lucas. Lucas you need two points to stay in the game. Molly you only need one." The Bot reiterated for like the fourth time. I sighed and folded my arms, not too keen to see what was going to happen next. I was out now, I was safe until the next round... but I'm supposed to be a hero and everything, so I was going to have to save every person that was here by risking my own butt. Jack and the Doctor'll be so proud.

"Ok, so here's your next clue." The bot said returning my attention back to the matter at hand. I decided to play along for now and watch the clue, no need for a plan; I'd just blow up the droid and run. Simple and quick, plus it meant no need for any distraction. What could possibly go wrong?

So back to the clue, there was a woman standing beside a clock which was turning. I watched as the clock reached three she was suddenly swamped by cameras and flashing light, she enjoyed the attention which quickly disappeared afterwards. I frowned, this time I watched the clock as it swung round. The lights and camera's only came for fifteen minutes. Okay. So, what was it? I don't know. Suddenly a yellow light filled the screen. Molly and I turned our attention to Lucas.

"Yes, Lucas."

"Fifteen minutes of fame." He said like his life wasn't one the line. I rolled my eyes at that catchphrase, who the hell came up with that one?

"Correct." The robot answered the room filling with clapping again. I sighed and placed my hands on my hips, and on my gun, knowing the next question would be the last. It would be a tie breaker and the loser would need my help. I tensed and waited for the next clue, waiting to know who I should be facing but wouldn't be.

"Here's the last clue. Good luck to both contestants." The Steveborg said before turning to the screen.

There was a little boy sitting on the side of a river, holding a fishing rod. He was grinning and pulled up the rod when he got a bite. I frowned and tilted my head when instead of a fish there was in fact a sheet of paper with compliments written on it. I sighed and squinted, still not seeing what it should be. Suddenly a blue light filled the screen, directing all attention to Molly. I grimaced as I saw he cruel smile which was directed at Lucas and me. How on earth did she get a job at a school with a smile like that?

"Molly." The bot said, telling the woman to answer. I pulled my gun out the holster and flicked the settings from stun to kill.

"Fishing for complements." She answered grinning. I glared at her as I heard Lucas cry out, muttering about how he was too young to die, too beautiful to die. I sighed and shook my head turning to face the bot, wanting to be ready to shoot at the prime moment.

"Well done Molly, you are into the next round with Abigail." The bot congratulated before turning to the crying man on the other side of me. I grimaced as I watched the man beg with the bot for his life, surely the human race had some dignity. If I ever went out, I wouldn't be crying or begging. I'd be either seeking forgiveness or trying to protect my friends and brother. If I went out fighting for or with my brother, I'd die proud.

"Sadly this means we have to say goodbye to our friend, the male model, Lucas. You have been a great contestant and we hope you've had a great life. It was nice to meet you. Everyone say goodbye to Lucas." The bot ordered as a gun appeared out of its mouth. I smirked and held up my own gun.

"Not quite yet." I said as I began to shoot at the robot with my gun. I made a few shots before I stopped, expecting the head or at least part of it to have blown up, my eyes widened when I saw a shield or something similar was around the robot, protecting it from my blasts. Oh god, I'm dead. I ducked down as the Robot began to shoot as me instead, jumping up every so often to deliver my own shots.

"Okay! Everyone out!" I yelled over to the other contestants who were hiding behind their podiums like me. Neither of them moved, causing me to groan. Great they were in shock, just what I needed. I turned and shot a few more times at the Robot when I realised it was moving closer to us. I glared at it before turning back around and leaning against the podium.

"Nothing can ever be simple can it?" I asked no one before I turned and shot a few more times. Steveborg was getting closer, and if I didn't come up with a plan soon, me and the others were going to be nothing but dust and atoms. No pressure or anything.

I looked down at my gun, hoping it would give me a suggestion. Nope. None. I was just shooting at an invincible target, and there was no door to run out of or not one that I could see anyway. I needed a way out, and fast. Pity I can't make doors appear from nowhere.

"Shit, I'm an idiot." I muttered to myself before I quickly switched the settings on my gun, so I could instead use it to cut a hole through a wall... and maybe even a robot. I silently prayed this would work before turning and shooting directly at the robots head. My bean going straight through the shield and into it, creating a small square hole in the robots main processor - or its head, whichever you prefer. The shooting stopped and I breathed out a sigh of relieve, that was too close for comfort. Way too close. I stood up slowly and took in the damage that had been done.

Two of the cameras that had been recording us were now just smoking mounds of metal. The podiums that had been protecting the three of us were relatively intact, only a few blaster shots where the android had tried to kill us. I grimaced as I touched it, rubbing my hands over the hot blaster hole. It wasn't right. The pattern wasn't right for a disintegration ray, no it was something else, but what I did not know.

I moved out from around the podium and headed over to the droid, looking it over. It had a hole in its head, meaning it shouldn't be able to power up, but I'm not one to take a chance. I moved back and held up my gun after switching the settings back to kill, and aimed it at the droid. I took a few steps back, for safety, before letting loose and rapidly shooting the robot, until it was just a mound of metal.

"Okay. One problem, solved." I muttered as I lowered my gun, not putting it back in my holster just in case. I turned back to the podiums, now sure we were safe for now.

"Guy's we need to go. The people in charge are going to send people down to us." I told them as calmly and reassuringly as I could. Molly just glared at me and Lucas had a teary sort of smile on his face.

"You idiot." Molly hissed at me. I turned and furrowed my brow at her, why was I an idiot now?

"You blew up the Steveborg and my chance of getting fifty thousand pound. You are a coward. You knew you couldn't win so blew it up to stop it from killing you." She ground out before lunging at me. I jumped out of the way just in time, her falling on her face. She growled a little and stood up slowly before balling her hands up into fists and started throwing them at me. My eyes widened and I easily fell into rhythm, backing up whenever she tried to hit me. Now, old me would have beat this lady to a pulp, but this was new me.

I quickly leapt out of the way of an oncoming punch before dropping to my knees and sliding under her next one; I jumped up at the other side and raised my gun, hitting her across the back of the head. She fell to the floor, unconscious allowing me to think clearly for a second. I took a deep breath and decided if she was just going to try and beat me up when she woke up, she can stay here. Lucas though, he still deserved an offer.

"Lucas, are you coming?" I asked gently as I knelt beside him. He looked up at me wide eyed.

"You saved me." He breathed out. I nodded as I moved to stand up and waved him off. "You must love me." That got me to freeze.

"Only someone that was in love with someone would stop them being killed. You love me. That's understandable, since I am smoking hot, but I'm sorry Abigail. I'm in a relationship." He rambled, clearly not seeing the expression on my face as he continued. I stepped away from him and casually began to head to a wall, away from the lights and camera's. I placed my hand on the wall and ran my hand along it, hoping for my instincts to kick in, and tell me where it was safe to make a door. I knew we were in space and if I made the wrong move, Lucas, Molly and I were all dead, and that was not on my to-do list.

I walked around the four walls, running my hand along each of them. The walls on my left and on my right, I knew lead to another game show, and as much as I would love to save those people, I couldn't. My gun and the door creating setting still needed some work, I knew I could get through one wall but that would be it, no second chances.

I sighed and moved back to the centre of the room. It was a fifty fifty chance, between the wall in front of me and the wall behind me. I sighed and closed my eyes, tuning out the continued chatter coming from Lucas. I needed to focus. I needed to think about this. It was life and death, and Lucas was making this very hard with his never ending, continuous, stream of comments about himself. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Think it through, come on Abi.

When I first entered, think, where did the people come from? Which wall did they come through? I was on the floor, facing the studio. The booming voice had come from behind me. So, the door must be behind me. Either that or they were teleported in too. The real question was whether to chance it or not. I would be changing my life, as well as Lucas's and Molly's. But, was it worth it?

I turned quickly and switched my gun settings before blasting a hole in the wall. It was worth it. I needed to save my brother and my friends. My life was so worth it. I smirked when I saw what was on the other side of the door I'd created. Guess my instincts and common sense weren't as rusty as I thought they had become. I glanced over at Lucas and Molly; neither of them were moving anytime soon. Molly was still unconscious and Lucas was in some type of shock, babbling to himself about how great he was. I rolled my eyes, before I took off running out the makeshift door. I was about to turn and fill it in, before sighing and walking away - leaving the door open for if Lucas or Molly decided to leave.

I looked around the corridor I was in. There were loads of doors, which I'm guessing lead to more game shows. I sighed and walked quickly down the corridor before I came to a lift. Grinning I touched the pad that would open the door. It opened quickly allowing me inside. I jumped in before putting my gun away and opening my vortex manipulator. I did a quick scan for Jack's one and found it on floor two hundred and ninety nine. I smirked and pushed the button.

"You are so going to owe me one Jack."

**So, there's part one of Bad wolf, it was pretty much all my own creation so please let me know what you think of this chapter, I mean it's easy to stick to the script and show but when it comes to my own writing I would really like to know what people think about it. This Chapter is a little shorter than my others because the next part was too big to add on, sorry about that.**

**Anyway, thanks to ****_BlueGreen216_**** for the review and I'm glad you're enjoying it and it's safe to say when we get to Torchwood we'll find out a lot more about Abi!**

**Thanks for reading and remember to review! **


End file.
